Falling in Love
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: Companion piece to Marriage of Convenience, this is Jason and Trini's story. It will showcase their journey to falling in love. Jason/Trini, Tommy/Kimberly
1. The Set-up

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I want to first say thank you for everyone's support over the past few months. I actually took a leap and done something that I had only ever dreamed about, I published a book! Each of you helped shape and mold me into the writer that I am today. I love your thoughts on everything that I have posted over the past 5 years. Thank you again and I hope that you enjoy this new story from me. It is Jason and Trini's story from my story Marriage of Convenience. Several people demanded more from them while I was writing and I added more and more but then I realized that there was a lot glossed over so I decided to give them the story that they deserve. Some of the conversations are the same from Marriage, they help you keep up with the timeline. If you haven't read Marriage, it is probably a good idea that you do. This is intended as a companion piece and although it is a stand-alone, it is better read after. You will get the main story with Tommy and Kimberly.

XXXX

"Kimberly says that Trini is here, dressed, and ready." Tommy stated as he walked into the room.

"Good." Jason said with a smile. "I was nervous that she had thought about it and realized that she can do so much better than me."

"Jason, that woman is so in love with you that she is not running anywhere but down the aisle to you." Tommy said. "Take a deep breath."

"I'm trying but I'm still worried that this is just a dream." He muttered rubbing his face.

"Well it's not a dream." Tommy said with a smile.

"You know I remember your wedding day and you weren't this nervous." He mentioned.

"Well it was just a marriage of convenience but I was nervous that Kimberly would change her mind. I just didn't show anyone." Tommy informed him.

"Kimberly would have never let you stay at the end of the aisle alone." Jason remarked. "I can't believe that it took a marriage of convenience for you to realize that you loved her."

"Well Kim always told me that I needed to be knocked upside the head to see something right in front of me." Tommy said with a laugh. "You have to remember that she didn't know that she loved me either."

"Everyone else did and I'm surprised that it took you two that long in your marriage but at least you did realize that you couldn't let her go. You also have a beautiful baby girl who thankfully looks like Kimberly instead of you." Jason pointed out as Tommy groaned.

"Come on; let's get you down that aisle so that I don't have to take this abuse anymore." Tommy said opening the door and pushing Jason out it.

"Hey no pushing, I can do this without your help." He said in mock pain.

"Whatever, you are not allowed to be late on your wedding day that is Trini's job." Tommy said.

"As long as she shows up, she can be as late as she needs to be." Jason said as they stepped up to the side door of the church. He took a deep breath as he looked through the door and waited for his cue to go inside.

XXXX

Trini looked at herself in the mirror and saw the woman standing there staring back at her. She was in a white dress that was accented with a handmade lace veil from her grandmother. She ran her hands down the dress before closing her eyes. This was a day that she had never really pictured before. No guy could have ever got her this far, well no guy but Jason. He was something else entirely.

She didn't even think that their first date would have led to this. A year and a half ago she would have never thought she would be walking in the back of a church waiting for the ceremony to start or well at least not for herself.

"You look beautiful." Her best friend, Kimberly whispered as she squeezed Trini's shoulders. "I can't believe that you are finally getting married."

"I know me either." Trini whispered. "This all seems unreal." She remarked looking back at the image of herself in the mirror.

"Just think if I hadn't had tricked you into going on that first date." She stated as Trini smiled as she glanced over at her best friend.

"I wouldn't be in this dress today." Trini said quietly as Kim nodded. "Kimberly, I love him." She shared as Kim smiled and nodded.

"I know you do and I'm happy that you took that leap to tell him." Kim said backing up a step. "Just think about it, our lives are so much different than we ever planned." She said looking back at her daughter who was sleeping peacefully in her car seat.

"I know, you are married to Tommy who was your guy best friend and you two have the most precious baby girl in the world." Trini said.

"And you are actually getting married which is something I wasn't sure would ever happen." She laughed as Katie cried out. "Oh, I hope that she sleeps through the ceremony." Kim said as she knelt down in front of the seat and gently rocked it back and forth to get Katie back to sleep.

"Don't worry, if she doesn't. It will just make the day more memorable." Trini stated as Kim smiled and stood back up.

"Momma is going to take care of her during the ceremony so hopefully she won't cry while I'm standing by your side." Kim shared as Trini nodded.

"I can't believe that she is already three months old." Trini mused. "I mean it seemed like she was just born and I was holding her for the first time."

"Oh I know but you should see all the pictures that we have taken of her so far. I think that we are closing in on a thousand now." Kim shared as Trini laughed. Katie didn't even move at that sound.

"Really? I never would have thought that Tommy would allow you to take that many pictures." She said as Kim shook her head.

"He's taken most of them. I wake up and find about hundred more every day. He likes to take them while Katie and I are sleeping." She said. "I told him to quit being a stalker but he just laughs and keeps clicking away."

"I can't believe how much he has changed but then again maybe I never saw this side of him before. The newspapers don't really report on his softer side." She stated as Kim nodded.

"Yea I know but if they could only see the side I see at home. I don't think that they would know it was him." Kim said. "I'm sure that they would think that I had switched him out with another man." She remarked.

"Probably so." Trini agreed as the music started. "I guess that's our cue." She said as Kim nodded and grabbed their flowers. Caroline, Kim's mom came in them and took Katie as they walked out of the room. The double doors were closed so that no one could see them until they were supposed too. Kim turned to look at Trini.

"I love you." She said simply.

"I love you too." Trini whispered as the doors opened for Kim to make her way down the aisle. Trini made sure to stand out of eye sight until the doors closed once again. She walked to the center of the doors as her father stepped up beside her.

"Are you ready?" He asked as she smiled.

"I am." She replied.

"He's a good man." He stated.

"Yes he is." She confirmed as the music faded before switching to Canon in D. The doors were swept open as the guests rose. She didn't see anyone though well no one except for the man standing at the aisle waiting for her. Jason was standing there in his black tux that was accented with a red tie and red rose on his lapel but it was his smile that had her reminding herself to breathe.

His smile had always had this effect on her. It was no wonder that they were exchanging vows today since she knew then that she had fallen for Jason that very first date. As she and her father began making their way up the aisle, she thought back to that first date. It hadn't been anything to sing love songs about but it was still special to her.

He had shown up thinking that he was going on a date with Kimberly but instead got surprised with her. Shock had him pausing for only a second before reaching for her hand to brush his lips across the back of it. Sparks shot through her body from that brief contact on her skin. It had been the day that had changed her life only she hadn't known it at the time. It was only now as she walked towards the man that held her heart that she understood that small fact.

XXXX

_18 Months Ago_

"Kim, this is really not a good idea. He thinks that he going on a date with you." Trini protested as Kim looked at her in the mirror. She was standing behind Trini with the curling iron trying to make Trini's naturally straight hair actually hold a curl. It was working at the moment and Trini wondered what Kim had put in it to make it do that. Normally she couldn't get her hair to even being anything but straight. Kim had the magic touch or something.

"Well since Tommy is the one to set this up I don't think that Jason will care that much. He probably thinks as this as a favor for Tommy." She stated as Trini groaned.

"Please just go on the date." Trini begged as Kim laughed and sprayed some more hair spray to hold those curls in place.

"Don't worry, Jason may not be my type but he is yours." Kim informed her. "You two are a lot alike actually."  
"Then we shouldn't be going on date then, remember opposites attract." She pointed out as Kim laughed.

"Yea that's true but then again best friends end up together as well." Kim remarked as she pinned a few curls up to create a cascade effect. Trini was impressed by Kim's handiwork.

"Well if best friends get married then you will be marrying Tommy." Trini stated with a smirk. "I mean it wouldn't be a hardship to marry that man." She sighed.

"Tommy is my best friend and it would be so weird to marry him." Kim stated. "I can't even imagine how that would work with Katherine."

"Who is Katherine?" Trini asked as Kim picked the curling iron back up and curled a few more strands.

"She is his new girlfriend and really a perfect match for him." Kim replied. "She is tall, blonde, and gorgeous."

"Oh I think I've seen a picture of her in the paper." Trini muttered. "You know you could pull the best friend card and claim him."

"Trini, we are just friends." Kim said as she set the curling iron down. "Now I think I'm done." She said as Trini leaned over to look in the mirror.

"I'm not sure my momma would believe that this is my real hair." She said turning side to side to see Kim's hard work. "Look at those curls."

Kim laughed. "I know, let's hope that they stay throughout your date." She said as the doorbell rang. "I bet that's Jason." She said walking out of the room.

Trini took a deep breath and listened as Kim greeted whoever was at the door. She was nervous about going on this date because Kim had a track record with setting up their friends with their future husbands. She wasn't ready to settle down yet and the idea of marriage scared her. Shaking her head, she knew that she needed to come out of the bathroom sometime tonight for this date.

"Kimberly, is that what you are wearing to dinner?" Jason asked taking in Kim's yoga pants and tank top. He didn't really care what she wore but he had never seen Kimberly wear something like that out of her house.

"Uh, no I am not going to dinner in this. You know me better than that." She said with a laugh.

"Oh, I thought Tommy told me to be over here at 7, did he not tell you?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn't believe that he had let Tommy talk him into taking Kim out to dinner tonight. It felt weird to even think about a date with Kimberly but here he was.

"Jason, relax. Tommy told me but I'm not going with you." She said. "But before you turn around and leave, I have someone for you to meet." She said as a woman walked up behind Kimberly.

"Hi." Jason croaked as a beautiful woman walked towards him. She was taller than Kimberly with black as midnight hair that was a riot of curls. She was slender and looked beautiful in her yellow dress.

"Hello." She stated as she stopped in front of him.

"Jason, this is Trini." Kim said as Trini held out her hand to him. He bent down to brush his lips across the back of her hand while keeping eye contact with her. "Trini, this is Jason." Kim added on as Jason straightened before releasing Trini's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Trini stated.

"It is my pleasure." Jason said as he took a step closer to her. "So you planned this?" He asked looking at Kimberly.

"Maybe a little." She teased. "Now you two go on and have fun." She said giving them a push to get them out the door.

XXXX

"Well since I thought I was taking Kimberly out, I planned a dinner at Table's since it's one of her favorite restaurants." Jason said as they walked to his car.

"Oh sounds good, I love that place too." Trini said as Jason rushed ahead of her and opened her door. "Thanks." She whispered as she slid into the car before he shut the door.

"So how did Kim talk you into a date with me?" Jason asked as he cranked the car and backed out of the parking space.

"She basically ambushed me at work this morning. I'm not quite sure how she did it but within ten minutes of talking she had me agreeing to go out with you tonight." She answered as he laughed.

"Yea she's done that to me before and I can't say that it was bad." He said as Trini chuckled.

"She is like my little sister but she always seems to know what's best for me." Trini shared.

"You know I look on her like my little sister too." Jason mentioned. "It was going to be weird for me to actually go on a date with her."

"But you still said yes." Trini remarked.

"Well thanks to my best friend." He muttered. "Tommy can be as persuasive as Kimberly when he sets his mind to it." He stated.

"I think that comes from working in his father's company." She said. "So how did you have this planned?"

"Take Kimberly out, we talk, then I tell Tommy that I can't date her." He replied honestly.

"What makes you think that you couldn't date her?" She asked.

"It's the little sister thing, I cannot move past that fact alone." He answered.

Trini smiled as he pulled into the parking lot of Tables. "You put a lot of thought into this date."

"Yea but then again Kim deserves it." He said turning to look at her. "You ready to go inside?" He asked.

"Of course, I'm starving." She said as he laughed and shut the car off before getting out. Trini watched him round the car and open her door. "Such a gentleman." She commented.

"My momma taught me right." He said as he helped her out and shut the door. "Come on, let's feed you." He said holding his arm out for her to loop hers through. They walked into inside and was led to their table.

"My name is Mike and I will be your server tonight." Their waiter said as he handed them their menus. "Can I start you out with something to drink?" He asked as Jason and Trini nodded.

"I would like some water please." Trini stated.

"And for your sir?" Mike asked.

"A coke, thank you." He said as Mike nodded and left them alone.

"So how many times have you eaten here?" Trini asked looking up from her menu.

"More than you want to know, I'm sure." He replied. "I love the food so I eat here a lot."

"Don't worry; I eat here probably just as much." Trini informed him. "In fact, I already know what I want to eat." She said setting her menu to the side.

"Me too." He said setting his menu to the side. "So you work with Kimberly, right?" He asked.

"Yea we are both lawyers and we are currently working on a murder case." She supplied.

"Which side?" He asked.

"We are defending and we are split on if they are guilty or not." She replied.

"Let me guess, Kim thinks that they are innocent?" He asked.

"How did you ever guess?" She asked with a laugh. "Actually we normally are split so it's nothing new for us. Flynn has come to accept mine and Kimberly's relationship at work."

"Sounds like me and Tommy a little except for the opposing sides thing." He said as the waiter came back to their table.

"Have you had enough time to decide what you want?" Mike asked them with his pen and pad in his hands.

"Yes." Trini said smiling up at him. "I would like chicken burger with spicy fries." She said as Mike nodded and wrote down her order.

"And for you sir?" He asked looking at Jason.

"I want bacon burger with steak fries." He replied.

"And how would you like it cooked?" Mike asked.

"Medium." Jason answered.

"Very well, sir. I will put your orders in now." Mike said before walking away from their table.

"Chicken burger?" Jason asked as Trini smiled.

"It's better than it sounds." She informed him.

"How do they even make a chicken burger?" He asked.

"They shred the chicken then make it into a patty before grilling it like they would a normal burger. Kim was the one to suggest it to me one day. I've been hook on them ever since." She explained.

"She doesn't strike me as a woman who eats a lot of meat." He commented as Trini laughed.

"You don't know her like I do then." She remarked. "Kim is a big meat eater. I think she eats more than most of the guys I know."

"Really? She was a gymnast who had to watch her weight." He noted.

"Yea but she worked most of what she ate off during that time. Her coach told her to eat what she wanted, just watch her portion sizes and don't go all out on one meal." She explained. "It worked for her." She said shrugging.

"I just can't believe it." He muttered. "Do you like being a lawyer?" He asked looking across the table at her.

"Yea, I do." She replied. "Some days I do wish that I went into another field but then there will be a case that just reaffirms my decision." She explained.

"What's this case for you?" He asked.

"I think one of the former but it is a murder case. They tend to be rough on both sides and this one is going to be a doozy." She said.

"How can you tell? Didn't you just start?" He asked as Mike bought out their food before topping off their drinks.

"Can I get you anything else?" Mike asked.

"No, thank you. This all looks amazing." Trini replied as he nodded and left them alone once again. "You asked how can I tell?" She asked.

"Yea, I mean this case just started." He stated before taking a bite out of his burger.  
"It did but our client is flaky and shaky in her details. Kim thinks that it is just nerves and the fact that her husband is dead but I'm not so sure. I think that she is hiding something but I can't ask her for fear of her answer." She said before munching on one of her fries.

"Are you worried that she actually killed her husband?" He asked between bites.

"Yea I am because it's harder to defend someone when they actually committed the crime." She remarked. "It's one reason that I never ask my client if they are guilty or not."

"I can see why you wouldn't." He said. "It would kill me not knowing though."

"Oh yea it does but I learn to push past that and focus on my case." She said. "What do you handle at your job?" She asked.

"I am one of the Junior VPs and I handle new business." He explained. "We are looking into a new market in Paris."

"Why Paris?" She asked before taking a drink.

"Our international market is growing and Paris is the best place to launch our international office." He replied as she nodded.

"Would you have to fly over there?" She asked.

"Yea, I would have to scout the area with Tommy." He answered.

They talked for the rest of the meal before finishing up. Jason grabbed the check as soon as Mike had laid it on the table much to Trini's dismay. She never liked anyone paying for her meals but Jason had paid and ushered her outside before she could utter a word of complaint.

"Do I need to take you back to Kimberly's?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yea, I actually live in the same building as her." She informed him deciding it was better not to fight about him paying for her meal. She knew that it wouldn't change anything, anyway. "I had a great time, Jason."

"Me too considering the change of plans." He stated as she smiled. Minutes later he pulled up in the parking garage at Kim and Trini's building. "Can I walk you to your door?" He asked looking over at her.

"Yea, I would like that." She said as he nodded and shut off the car. He got out and quickly made his way around the car to open her door. Holding out his hand to her, he helped her out of the car before shutting the door. They walked hand in hand to the elevator. Once they stepped inside, Trini's phone beeped.

"I bet its Kimberly, making sure that I am treating you right." Jason remarked as she laughed and took her phone out of her purse.

"You're right; it's a text from Kim." She said as she scanned the message. "Uh change of plans; we need to go to her apartment." She said slowly.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked pushing the button for Kim's floor.

"Tommy's dad died." She stated slowly. "I think you need to go to him."

"I will once I see you to Kim's door and get the full story." He said. "I'm sure that I will need to drive Kimberly over there anyway since she is going to want to be near Tommy right now." He muttered.

"I know she will." She said placing her hand on his shoulder. "How are you? I know that you were close to Zordon too."

"I'm almost hoping that Kim is joking." He said. "I can't process the fact that he is gone."

"I'm sorry." She said simply as the doors opened up and they made their way to Kim's door and knocked. It swung open seconds later.

"Oh Trini!" Kim cried as soon as she saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Kimberly, are you alright?" Jason asked as Trini wrapped her arms around Kimberly.

"No." Kim cried as Trini released her before Jason pulled her into his arms. "I need to go to Tommy." She stated as Jason nodded.

"I'll drive you over there." He stated because he refused to let her drive herself in this condition.

"No, you need to finish your date. I can drive myself." She said pulling away from him.

"Do you think that I would let you drive just to finish a date?" Trini asked as Jason nodded.

"Tommy doesn't need to worry about you right now." Jason pointed out. "Now grab whatever you need so that I can get you over there to him."

"Okay." Kim whispered as she walked away from them to her bedroom. It worried both of them since she had given up without a fight which was unlike her. Zordon's death was Earth-shattering for Kim just as much as it was for Tommy.

"Please be careful." Trini whispered. "I can drive you both over there, if you want."

"No, I'm fine at the moment. I'll call you when we get there." He stated as she nodded.

"I'm sorry that our date is ending this way but thank you for taking her over there." She said as Jason nodded before leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"I'll get your number from Kimberly so that we can organize our own date." He said as she smiled and nodded. Kim came back before they could discuss anything more.

"Tell Tommy, I'm sorry and if he needs anything let me know." Trini stated as Kim nodded. The three of them left Kim's apartment. Trini made sure to lock up as Jason led Kim down to his car.

XXXX

Trini wrapped her hair up in a towel as her phone chirped. She pulled on her robe and grabbed her phone. Unlocking it, she saw that it was a text from an unknown number. Opening the text, she saw that it was Jason.

_**Made it safe and sound.**_He wrote as she quickly saved his number in her phone.

_**Good.**_ She texted back.

_**She is with Tommy.**_ He responded.

_**How is he?**_ She typed back quickly.

_**About what we expected but he was happy to see Kimberly.**_ He replied and she sighed. This was hard for everyone. Zordon had been a great man.

_**Good. Please take care of both of them, I'll talk to you tomorrow.**_ She typed as she set her phone down before picking it up again when it chirped.

_**I'll sleep better knowing that I get to talk to you tomorrow.**_ She smiled as she read even though she didn't text back.

XXXX

Jason stood back as he watched Kimberly rush to Tommy's side. He hung back but he had no intention of leaving. This was not going to be an easy time for Tommy and his place was here.

"Were you and Kimberly on a date?" Dulcea, Tommy's asked as she came up behind him as he slipped his phone back in his pocket.

"Oh no, ma'am." He replied turning to looking at her. "I heard the news and knew that she would want to rush to Tommy's side so I drove her over here." He explained.

"Yea she was always a good friend to my son." Dulcea remarked. "I just wish that they were more than friends. I've always looked on her as my daughter and I want it to be real." She said.

"Well I will admit that they do look closer than friends." He said looking back at his best friend. Tommy had his arms wrapped around Kimberly as they cried over the loss of a great man. He had never seen Tommy this broken but he knew that the only one that could help him was sitting next to him.

"You know I do believe that you are perfect for Kimberly's best friend, Trini." She stated as Jason smiled as he pictured Trini as she had looked during dinner only hours ago.

"Now why would you think that?" He asked. Tommy's mother had been a second mom to him for years and he respected her opinion. She hadn't been wrong yet so he had to trust that she saw something between him and Trini.

"Let's just say that I can tell these things." She stated as she patted his arm. "Thank you for driving Kimberly and staying. I know that my son takes comfort in the fact that you are here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." He said. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Oliver." He said remembering that he hadn't told her yet.

"I'm just thankful that I had the years I had with him." She said as tears gathered in her eyes. "He was a good man and a wonderful father to Tommy and Hayley."

"Yes he was." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her tiny shoulders. A lump formed in his throat as he felt her tears bleed through his shirt to his chest. This was harder than anything he had ever done before.

XXXX

The next day Trini finished up one of her briefs when her phone rang. She had been covering for Kimberly since she was out with Tommy.

"Trini Kwan." She said as she answered the phone without looking at the caller id.

"_Did you dream about our date last night?"_ Jason teased as she smiled and leaned back in her chair. She wondered if she would hear from him today. Kim had texted on and off all day letting her know details as they decided. The funeral would be at the end of the week and she had already asked Flynn about being off. He had agreed of course since he was really worried about Kimberly since she was so close to Zordon and his family.

"Oh yea, I had these really detail dreams of us in the back seat of your car and steaming up the windows." She teased hoping that he was blushing at her comment.

"_What?"_ He choked out as she smiled. It was the reaction that she wanted.

"Relax, Jason. I was just teasing you." She stated with a laugh. "How is everyone?" She asked shifting gears. A text from Kim didn't tell her about her state of mind.

"_Well now that I can breathe after that statement, I guess as good as can be expected. Tommy was glad to see Kimberly and was happy that I drove her over there."_ He said. _"This is going to be a tough few days for everyone."_ He admitted.

"Yea I know. I feel bad for Tommy." She said. "Zordon was a great man."

"_Yes he was."_ He muttered. She could hear the pain in his voice.

"Jason, are you alright?" She asked calmly.

"_No but it's not about me right now." _He said.

Trini sighed and closed her eyes picturing him stand strong for Tommy. "Meet me for lunch today." She said suddenly because she knew that he needed to get out of that office and breathe for a moment. She knew from Kimberly that he had decided to go to work for Tommy today even though she knew that it hadn't been a good decision. The offices should have just been closed for at least today and tomorrow.

"_Today is not good. We have people lost because the CEO died and…" _He said before she stopped him.

"Jason, stop. The office will be fine, now meet me for lunch." She stated firmly.

"_Fine, where do you want to meet?"_ He asked slowly and she knew that he was tired of fighting today which pushed her to make sure that he came for lunch.

"Shea's Café, it is close enough for both of us." She said. "I'll see you at 12."

"_See you at 12."_ He said before hanging up.

Trini stared at her phone before setting it down on her desk. Jason was hurting more than he wanted her to know. Since Kimberly was comforting Tommy, she would make sure that Jason was taken care of. He needed her right now, even if he didn't think that he did.

XXXX

Trini and Jason stood back as they watched Tommy and Kimberly stand alone at the graveside. Everyone had just left but them.

"Do you think that they will be alright?" Trini whispered as she watched Kimberly reach for Tommy's hand.

"No, not at the moment but give her time and she can heal him." He whispered back as he reached for her hand. "Come on, let's give them some privacy."

"Okay." She said as she left him lead her away from the graveyard and over to his car. "Are you ready for this?" She asked as he opened the door for her.

"No but if you're there, I can handle it." He replied.

"Then I won't leave your side." She promised as she got into to the car and he shut the door. She watched as he rounded the car and got in before cranking it. "Let me know when it's getting too much for you."

"I will." He said as he pulled out of the parking space and drove towards Tommy's parents' house where everyone was gathering to pay their respects.

XXXX

_Two Weeks Later_

"Hello darling." Jason said once he noticed who was calling him. He was in his office trying to get everything back on track. Zordon's death had thrown everything out of whack but it was slowly coming together. Over the past two weeks he had dealt with the office to give Tommy time to grieve and thankfully Trini had been there when things had gotten out of hand.

"_Awe, I bet you call all your girls that."_ Trini remarked as Jason laughed. He loved her quick wit because he never knew what she was going to say next. She kept him on his toes, that's for sure.

"Not today." He teased wishing that they could meet for lunch today like they had every day for the past two weeks. She was preparing for a big case though so she couldn't take time away today.

"_Anyway, the reason I am calling is because Kim wants you to tell Tommy that it is me you are dating and not her." _ She said.

"Kimberly should feel honored that she is paired with me." He joked as he leaned back in his desk chair.

"_I'll be sure to tell her that." _Trini stated. _"She had lunch with Tommy and had to sidestep his question about your date. You know that she doesn't like to lie to him."_

"I know and I'll tell him when I talk to him again. I don't want to waste his time with correcting his assumption at the moment." He stated.  
_"Oh that's fine; I don't want to waste his time either since I know that he has a lot going on at the moment."_ She said. _"Are we still on for dinner tonight?"_ She asked.

"Yea as long as you are." He said thinking about the place he wanted to take her tonight.

"_I am ready for a night out. This case is going to be the death of me."_ She sighed.

"Are you sure that you can afford to go out tonight?" He asked thinking about her taking time away from the case. He didn't want to be a distraction to her.

"_Believe me; I can afford taking a night off. In fact I need a night off more than I need to focus on the case."_ She shared. _"I want to string up our client for not telling me the truth and being cagey."_

"In that case, I'll pick you up at your office in a few hours." He said as he thought about which restaurant to take her.

"_I look forward to it." _ She said before hanging up the phone. Jason smiled as he replaced the handset and thought about his date tonight and about Kimberly. He had forgotten to tell Tommy that he hadn't gone a date with Kimberly that first night. With everything that had happened, he hadn't thought about it.

A few hours later, Jason left the office and made his way home to get changed. He knew that he could wear his suit but this was going to be a fun night with Trini so he wanted to wear jeans and a t-shirt. He was changed and out the door in 15 minutes. It only took 20 to get to Trini's. It was a little shocking to see her waiting for him in the parking lot. He noticed that she was in jeans and a t-shirt as well.

"Were you that anxious for our date?" He asked as she opened the door and climbed in.

She laughed before shutting the door. "Very much." She replied as his phone rang.

He looked at the screen and saw that it was Tommy. "I better get this, it's Tommy." He said as she nodded. "Hey man, what's up?" He asked answering the phone.

_"So I talked to Kimberly and she said that your date was only okay."_ Tommy said.

"Uh well I need to tell you something about that." Jason said as he pulled out into traffic. Trini was sitting next to him just smiling. He knew that she could hear Tommy.

_"What? Did the date not go well at all?"_ He asked as Jason suppressed a groan. He knew that he should have already told Tommy the truth since now he had to explain with Trini sitting next to him.

"The date went great but it wasn't Kimberly I was on a date with, it was Trini." He stated as Trini leaned closer.

_"How did that happen?"_ Tommy asked as Trini smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Well I went to pick Kim up and Trini answered the door. Apparently Kim set us up because she thought we made a cute couple, whatever that means." Jason said as Trini giggled softly. He knew that she was really enjoying this conversation.

_"Don't worry about it, my father wrote in his will that I have to get married within the month."_ He said as Jason tried to follow the change in subject.

"In a month, well at least you have a girlfriend. I mean Katherine is not who I ever pictured you marrying but she will fit the bill." He said as Trini groaned. He knew that she wanted Tommy and Kimberly to get together. He wanted the same thing but only if they wanted it.

_"I am not marrying Katherine. You know Kimberly suggested the same thing to me at lunch. Katherine and I were pretty much just dating for the fun of it."_ He stated shocking Jason. He never thought that Tommy would date someone for the fun of it.

"Whoa back up, it was just a suggestion. I am hurt that you would tell Kimberly about your father's will before me. I am the company's Junior Vice President." He said as Trini leaned away and shook her head.

_"Well I saw her first but I have decided to consider it a marriage of convenience. I mean why should I think long term about this? My father wasn't thinking when he put that in his will."_ He said as Jason pulled into the movie theater parking lot and tried to process what Tommy had just told him.

"It would break your mother's heart to see your marriage end after hers lasted as long as it did." Jason pointed out as Trini nodded in agreement.

_"I know that but I only have a month."_ Tommy said.

"Very true so who have you decided will work for this arrangement?" He asked wondering who on Earth Tommy could trust that much.

_"I'm still working on that but will you be my best man?"_ He asked.

"I'm honored that you asked me of course I will be. You didn't ask Kimberly and have her to turn you down, right?" He asked as Trini rolled her eyes at his statement.

_"No, I didn't. She would probably have said yes anyway since we are best friends but I thought it would look a little odd for her to stand beside me."_ He explained but it didn't ease Jason's mind.

"So I will get murdered in my sleep because you didn't ask Kimberly." He said with a laugh as well before shutting off the car.

_"She will at least make it pain free for you. Anyway I'll let you know a day."_ He said.

"Sounds good to me." Jason said before hanging up and getting out of the car. He quickly rounded the car and helped Trini out.

"So he has to get married?" She asked as he shut her door.

"Yea I guess so." He mentioned. "But we are not worrying about him tonight." He said.

"Oh we're not?" She asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"No, we are going to enjoy our movie and not think about anyone else but ourselves." He said as she smiled and allowed him to lead her to the ticket booth and watched as he purchased their tickets. After getting some popcorn and drinks, they finally made their way into the screen and found seats.

"I can't believe that I'm actually watching a movie at the theater." Trini mused as Jason looked over at her.

"You don't watch movies?" He asked.

"Yea I do but it's been forever since I've been to the theater." She replied.

"Oh well then you are in for a treat." He said placing his arm along the back of her seat as the lights went down and the previews started.

Once the movie was over, they grabbed a quick dinner before Jason headed back to Trini's apartment.  
"Thank you for an amazing night." Trini said as Jason pulled into a parking place.

"It was just dinner and a movie." He pointed out as she smiled.

"I know but it was perfect." She whispered as she leaned over to brush her lips across his cheek. "Now walk me to my door." She ordered as he laughed. They both exited the car and made their way into the building. Jason reached for Trini's hand and delivered her to her door and made sure that everything was okay inside.

"I talk to you tomorrow." Jason stated as he leaned down and kiss her softly but pulling back. "Sweet dreams." He whispered before walking away from her.

Trini smiled as she closed the door and leaned against it. What had started out as a setup was quickly becoming something more, which scared her a little. Jason had the ability to break her heart and that was something that she couldn't allow.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon and I hope that everyone enjoyed this first chapter.


	2. Brick

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

The next morning Trini woke up and quickly got ready for work. She wanted to get in early to get started on her notes for the case. Since Kimberly was back at work, they had a lot of ground to cover. The court date was quickly approaching and they needed to be prepared for anything that could come up during the trial. As she made her way into the building she quickly made her way to the coffee cart and got her usual before heading upstairs to her office.

Entering her office, she set everything down before rounding her desk and sitting down. She got to work as she finished her coffee. Hours later, she stood up to stretch and go in search of Kimberly. Normally they would have already met up in one of their offices so she was a little worried. She knew that losing Zordon had been tough on Kimberly but she thought that Kim had started to show a little of her old self. It would take time; she knew but hopefully not that much.

She walked out of her office and over to Kim's. The door was slightly open and she push it the rest of the way. Kim was in her office but she had her head on her desk like she was sleeping. This wasn't a good sign and she wondered if Kimberly was sleeping at night.

"You might want to at least look like you are working." Trini said from Kimberly's office door as Kim lifted her head off her desk.

"Yea probably." Kim muttered as she leaned back in her chair. Trini had never really seen Kimberly like this.

"Kimberly, what's wrong?" Trini asked as she stepped into Kim's office and shut the door. She knew that something was up with Kimberly. They had been friends for years and she just knew when something was wrong with Kimberly.

"Ugh just some things on my mind." She replied with a sigh which really made Trini wonder what was going on.

"Okay." Trini said sitting down across Kim on the other side of her desk. "Does this have anything to do with Tommy?" She asked crossing her legs.

"Why do you ask that?" Kim asked rubbing her eyes.

"Because he is the only one to cause you to act like this, you know if you would just sleep with him all of your problems would go away." Trini stated with a smile. She was still under the impression that Tommy and Kimberly were secretly in love and just needed a push to send them over the edge. She would love to be that push.

"I'm not sure that sleeping with him will solve anything since it would be weird." Kim said standing up to straighten her clothes. Trini shook her head and sat back in the chair.

"I don't know why it would be weird. I mean he's your best friend, I know but not your brother." Trini pointed out. It had always been a mystery to her as to why Tommy and Kimberly had never tried anything besides being friends. They looked like the perfect couple and they were so close as friends.

Kim nodded. "I know that but it would still be weird." She said grabbing her water bottle. "Anyway have you seen our client yet?" She asked before taking a drink and setting the bottle back down. Trini realized that Kim needed a change of subject and that was okay with her at the moment. This case was bigger than Kim and Tommy's love life.

"No, she called and said that she can't come in today." Trini replied with a hint of anger. She had gotten the phone call almost an hour ago and she was still mad over it.

"You know I'm beginning to believe that she's guilty." Kim muttered as she walked over to the windows behind her desk.

"I always thought she was but it's nice to know that you are joining my side." Trini stated as she stood up and walked over to stand next to Kimberly.

"Trini, I still believe that she is innocent but her actions are speaking louder at the moment." She said looking away as Trini sighed. Kimberly was firmly in the innocent camp while she believed that their client was guilty.

"Well her alibi didn't check out so we have a battle on our hands." Trini mentioned as Kim groaned.

"I knew that it was too good to be true." Kim said walking over to her filing cabinet. "Okay so since our defense has just gone out the window. We need to find out where she was at the time of the murder. I do not want her going to jail for a crime that she didn't commit." Kim said as Trini nodded.

"Kimberly, I'm still not sure that she didn't do it. I mean her husband had beaten her for years. All the neighbors even spoke up about that." Trini gently reminded her. She knew that she would have killed the man the first time he had raised his hand against her.

"I know that but I still think that she didn't murder her husband. You can call it a gut feeling." Kim stated looking through the file in her hands.

"I wish that I trusted your gut." Trini stated before leaving Kim alone to work. They had decided to agree to disagree on this case.

XXXX

"You know I was beginning to wonder if you would ever be in this morning." Jason said walking into Tommy's office. He didn't knock but then again he never did unless he knew that Tommy had someone in his office.

"I was here on time." Tommy replied without looking up.

"You never came to see me though." Jason pointed out as he sat down across from Tommy.

"Is there a point to this conversation besides the fact that you have your panties twisted?" Tommy asked as Jason laughed.

"My panties are just fine." Jason remarked. "Anyway have you decided on who the lucky woman who will live with you will be?" He asked.

"Maybe but I will wait until I have her answer before I share that with you." Tommy stated as he leaned back in his chair.

"I hope she turns you down." Jason said.

"What?" Tommy asked. "Do you want Skull to run this company?"

"No, I don't. The reason I want her to say no is to put you in your womanizing place." He explained.

"Jason, I'm not a womanizer." Tommy stated looking at one of his best friends.

"Well maybe not in real life but in the newspapers you have more women than those movie stars." Jason teased. "I want her to say yes after a few minutes so that you are in your rightful place as your father's son."

"You know that you are a mean friend." Tommy said. "I should ask Kim to be my best man since you are not fit for the job." He mused.

Jason shook his head at him. "You know that you can't take that job away from me." He said. "Actually I think you should ask Kimberly to marry you. She is the only woman I know that will not want you for your money."

"True." Tommy said slowly. "She wouldn't marry me for my money."

"The only problem is that she is too smart for you." He said standing up. "Anyway I will let you get back to work, just wanted to make sure that you got your lazy butt into work."

"Ha ha, get to work." Tommy said as Jason laughed and left his office.

XXXX

Trini was about to throw her pen across the room. Rita was lying to them, she just knew it.

"We need to know where you were the night your husband was killed." Trini said trying to stay calm.

"I can't exactly say." Rita replied as Trini stood up and began to pace.

"Why not?" Kim asked trying to be the calm one in the room. "We really need to know your whereabouts so that we can cement your alibi for the court."

"I know that but I can't say and I was alone." Rita replied as Trini closed her eyes and rubbed between her eyes. She could feel a headache coming on.

"Okay let's move on but you might want to think about telling us." Trini stated. "We cannot provide a fool-proof defense if we don't know all the fact."

"I'm sorry." Rita muttered without a trace of apology.

"Let's go over these hospital records then to establish a timeline of abuse." Kimberly said changing the subject.

Trini sat down and open the folder in front of her to read over the records as Rita explained each episode. The picture she painted was one of continued abuse and Trini didn't blame her if she did kill her husband. She would have killed the man the first time he tried to raise his fist to her. No man would ever touched her in anger and live to tell about it.

"I think that's enough for now." Kimberly said breaking through Trini's thoughts. "We can resume this later this week." She said as they all stood up. Trini and Kimberly watched as Rita left the room.

"I could just shake her sometimes." Trini muttered as she gathered up her notes and shoved them into the folder.

"Me too but she is our client and that would be hard to explain." Kim said trying to soothe Trini.

"Kimberly, you have to know that something is up with her." She said as Kim sighed.

"I'm not sure because if I was in her situation I wouldn't know who to trust." Kim said slowly. "Just give her time; I think she will tell us when she is ready."

"I don't think she ever will though but we can make this work." She said as Kimberly nodded. "Are you up for a pig out session tonight?"

"Uh, no I have plans already, sorry." Kim said as Trini looked back at her.

"You have plans? With who?" She asked when she noticed how shifty Kimberly was being.

"Tommy, I'm going to his house." Kim replied quickly.

"Oh okay, how is he doing?" She asked. "Jason said that he was back at work."

"Good just dealing with the loss of his father and some other personal things." Kim explained. "I hope that I can help iron a few out tonight with him." She said.

"If you need anything just call and I can grab Jason and join you two." Trini stated as she walked over to the door. "Come on, let's blow this popsicle stand."

Kim laughed as she followed Trini out of the conference room and out of the building. Trini waved and watched Kimberly leave the office as she thought about what Kim had said about Tommy. She wondered what personal things Kim was going to help Tommy with. Something was going on but she didn't want to ask too many questions because given enough time, Kimberly would tell her what's going on.

Sighing, she threw her stuff in the car before getting in and driving home. She really didn't want to be alone for dinner tonight especially after the unproductive meeting with their client. She made it home quickly and rushed inside to change as she dialed a number that was beginning to become very familiar to her.

"_How did you know that I was going to call you?"_ Jason asked as she smiled. How could he make her feel this special with a simple question?

"ESP." She replied with a laugh. "Are you busy tonight?" She asked as she grabbed some socks.

"_Possibly, I mean I have this girl that I'm chasing and I hope she will have dinner with me tonight." _He said as she gripped the phone.

"She must be some woman if you are chasing her." She remarked.

"_Oh she is." _He whispered as she shivered at the tone in his voice. He was seducing her and she liked it.

"Good and I would love to have dinner with you." She said as she tied her shoes and stood up.

"_When did I say the woman was you?"_ He asked as she laughed again.

"Of course it's me." She stated. "Now where are you taking me to dinner?" She asked walking out of her bedroom into the living room.

"_Well now I'm not sure I want to take you out since I'm not having to chase you."_ He said.

"Oh please, you love it that I am demanding you take me out to eat." She said grabbing her wallet and keys before opening the door to a surprise.

"Of course I do." He said leaning against her door frame.

"What are you doing here?" She asked putting her phone into her back pocket of her jeans.

"Well I was going to ask you out to dinner but then I got this amazing call." He said as she shook her head at him. "So are you ready to go?" He asked looking her over.

"Yea, I am." She said as he moved back into the hall outside her door. She joined him in the hall before locking her door. "Where are we going?" She asked noticing his jeans and t-shirt.

"Somewhere low-key given our attire." He said. "I think I know a great place, come on." He said reaching for her hand. They walked hand in hand down to his car. She waited as he opened her door before sliding in. She had come to love him being a gentleman. No one had ever really done that for her. Some of her past boyfriends would have left her standing in the parking lot if she didn't get in the car fast enough.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" She asked as he got in and cranked the car.

"No, I'm going to let it be a surprise." He said backing out of the parking space. "Tell me about your day, I know something happened."

Trini sighed as she got comfortable next to him. "Our client finally showed up today. She can't tell us where she was when her husband was killed. No one was with her so they can't tell us that she was with them and did not kill her husband." She explained.

"Well she could have been with a lover or something." He mused.

"I guess but then why not just tell us. Kimberly and I don't care if she was shacked up with a smurf at the time, we just want to know." She stated.

"I don't know but people lie." He said.

"Yea, I know that all too well." She smirked. "Anyway besides our client problems, something is wrong with Kimberly."

"What makes you think that?" He asked making a left turn at the red light.

"She just seemed distracted today which is not like her." She explained.

"Well she could still be dealing with Zordon's death." He said. "He was like a second father to her."

"True but I don't think that's it." She muttered. "There is something else going on with her."

"Did you ask her?" He asked making a right turn at a stop sign.

"I did but she just brushed it off." She answered.

"Give her time; I'm sure she will tell you when she's ready." He said turning into a parking lot. The building in front of them didn't look like much but she trusted him.

"I hope so." She said. "What's this place called?" She asked as he shut off the car before getting out and walking around to her side. Opening her door, he helped her out before finally answering her.

"It's called Broken Mirror." He replied as he led her across the parking lot and over to the entrance.

"Broken Mirror?" She asked as he nodded. "Seems like a strange name for a restaurant." She mused.

"Yea it is but the food's great and I think you will really like it." He said opening the door for her. "Tori will love you."

"Who's Tori?" Trini asked as she stepped through the door with him close behind her.

"The wife of the owner, she is like a second mother to me." He answered. "There is nothing to get jealous over." He whispered as she sighed.

"I'm not jealous." She whispered as a blonde headed woman walked towards them.

"Is that Jason hiding behind this lovely young lady?" The asked as Trini giggled and stepped to the side to reveal Jason fully. "Jason Lee Scott, you never call and I never see you. Look at you, wasting away. Do you ever eat?" She asked pulling him into her arms.

"I eat and you just saw me last week." He said wrapping his arms around her. "Now I want to introduce you to someone but please don't scare her off." He whispered as she nodded before releasing him.

"Now who is this young lady?" Tori asked turning to look at Trini.

"This is Trini Kwan." He stated with a smile.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Tori asked as Jason paused. He wanted to say yes but he didn't want to pressure Trini. She might run if she wasn't ready to be classified as his girlfriend.

"I am; it is nice to meet you." Trini answered as she smiled at Jason. "I also don't scare easily."

"Well with this one, you have to be strong." Tori stated as she pulled Trini into her arms. "Take care of my boy. I can tell that you have him wrapped around your finger already." She whispered before releasing Trini.

"What did you say to her?" Jason asked concerned. Tori came on strong sometimes especially when she thought someone needed help.

"None of your business, now let me get you two seated so that I can feed you." She said grabbing two menus and leading them through the tables.

Trini noticed that it was pretty crowded inside. This place may be hidden away but it looked like it had a following of its regulars. She could tell that Jason did come here a lot since every table they passed, someone said hi. It was interesting watching him interacting with everyone. It didn't matter if they were construction workers or soccer moms. He spoke to them the same. It was very enlightening to her.

"This is Jason's table but if you would like somewhere else let me know." Tori stated as she motioned to table to her left.

"No, this is perfect. Thank you." Trini said as Jason pulled out a chair for her as Tori smiled and walked away.

"Your seat, my dear." Jason mentioned as he bowed to her. She laughed as she walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Thank you, good sir." Trini said with a smile as he pushed her closer to the table before walking to his chair to her right and sitting down.

"Is this okay?" He asked as she picked up her menu.

"Yea, this place seems great and I know that you really like it here." She replied as she scanned the menu. It all seemed to be home-cooked meals.

"Well I do have to eat and I'm not much of a cook." He explained. "I probably eat here more than I should but it's better than a drive-thru all the time."

"Oh way better." She laughed.

"So you're my girlfriend?" He asked watching her closely.

"If that's okay with you." She answered looking up from her menu. "I don't want to rush you into anything."

"You are not rushing me since I want the same thing." He whispered as he reached for one of her hands. "Are you going to tell Kimberly that I'm your boyfriend?" He asked.

Trini took a breath before answering. She could tell that her answer meant a lot to him. "Yea I am going to tell her." She whispered as a waiter walked up to their table.

"Can I take your orders?" The man asked looking from Trini to Jason. "Oh Jason, it's you, do you want your regular?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." Jason replied turning to look at Trini.

"I'll have the same." She said as the waiter nodded and took their menus before leaving them alone again.

"You don't even know what I normally get." Jason pointed out.

"I'm sure that its good since it's your regular." She mentioned as he nodded.

"It's a bacon cheeseburger with onion rings and a coke." He informed her as she nodded. "Do you still want it?" He asked.

"It actually sounds perfect tonight." She voiced. "So are you okay with me telling Kimberly that you're my boyfriend?" She asked turning back to their previous topic.

"Yes." He said as he bought her hand to his lips. "I am more than okay with you telling her." He whispered.

Trini swallowed as she felt Jason's lips on her knuckles. Another brick surrounding her heart crumpled and fell away as she gazed into his eyes. She knew that Jason had the power to break her heart but he also had the power to complete her world. At this moment, she just wasn't sure which one would affect her more.

The rest of the night passed with easy conversation and a perfect goodnight kiss. Jason had walked her to her door and made sure that everything was okay for her inside her apartment before brushing his lips across hers softly. He pulled back slightly and kissed her forehead before leaving her alone.

Trini closed the door before leaning against it. She had to take several deep breaths to calm her racing heart. The kiss was nothing more than lips meeting but it caused more reaction than any other kiss she had ever had and she had some awesome kisses in the past. Jason's had blown all of those out of the water and out of her head. What would happen when he really kissed her? What would happen when they finally took this relationship to the physical level? Whatever bed they were in would probably go up in flames at the slightest touch of their bodies.

XXXX

The next night Jason tossed and turned as he thought about Trini and their good night kiss from the night before. Why had he just left her there? She was his girlfriend but he didn't want to rush her into anything. They were getting closer with each date but he still felt that there was a wall around her heart. He wasn't sure how he knew that but he did. He also knew that he needed to take it slow and remove each brick before pushing for more. She was a grown woman and would let him know when she was ready for the next step.

Sighing he rubbed his face as his phone buzzed from the bedside table. He grabbed it and saw that it was from Tommy.

_I'm getting married._ The text read.

"What?" He muttered as he sat up in bed. Tommy could not just send a text like this and not expect a phone call.

"So who is the lucky girl?" He asked as soon as Tommy answered.

_"You're going to freak out."_ Tommy warned as Jason closed his eyes.

"Please don't tell me that you asked Katherine. I mean she is a very nice girl but I don't see her agreeing to a temporary marriage." Jason replied as he tried to picture Tommy and Katherine getting married. They just didn't seem to fit no matter how many times he tried.

_"No, I'm sure that she won't want to something temporary and no I didn't ask her."_ He stated. _"I asked Kimberly."_ Tommy informed him. Jason paused for a moment as he processed what Tommy had just told him. He had to have heard wrong. Tommy didn't just say that he was marrying Kimberly. Did he?

"What? Are you joking? I mean you have to be pulling my leg." He remarked as he heard Tommy sighed into the phone.

_"No, I'm serious. We are getting married in ten days at her parent's house." _Tommy stated.

"Oh dude, I can't believe that she said yes. I thought Kimberly was smarter than that." He said still trying to process the fact that Tommy and Kimberly were getting married. How had Tommy convinced his best friend to marry him for convenience?

_"Jason, I talked to her about it. She knows why I have to get married and she's okay with it."_ Tommy explained.

"Of course she's okay with it because she sees this as a way to pay you back for all those times that you helped her when she asked. I think you need to rethink this and just ask Katherine." He said as he heard Tommy groaned. He knew that Kimberly would do anything for Tommy including apparently marrying him. Tommy had to see that this was wrong to ask Kimberly.

_"We already told our parents and I'm not changing my mind."_ Tommy stated as he sighed. He could tell by the tone in Tommy's voice that this was a done deal. _"Look everything will be alright, don't worry so much."_

"I'm still going to worry but as long as you don't hurt her then everything's fine. I guess we need to see about our tuxes." He said finally dropping the subject of Tommy not marrying Kimberly. He just hoped that this didn't hurt his relationship with Trini. Their best friends were getting married so it would affect them whether they wanted it to or not.

_"We are going tomorrow to get fitted. You need to be at the shop before 12."_ Tommy informed him. _"Kimberly and I will be getting everything organized tomorrow. Its short notice but hopefully being rich will come in handy."_

"Being rich is going to save your butt." He said with a laugh. "Anyway I'll be there so no worries." He stated before saying bye. This was going to be a whirlwind over the next ten days. If anyone could pull off a wedding in ten days then it would be Kimberly. It was a good thing that they were both rich. Money would help move things along. He just hoped that this would not backfire on them in the process.

XXXX

Trini groaned as she heard a knock on her front door. Rolling over she looked at the clock and saw that it was way too early to be up. She got up out of bed and slipped on her house shoes before making her way to the door. Peeping through the peep hole, she saw that it was Kimberly on the other side. She stepped back and opened the door.

"This better be good or you are going to die." Trini stated when she opened the door. She was in her yellow pjs and red house shoes that Kim had gotten her for Christmas. Kim was in jeans and a pink t-shirt.

"I bought you coffee." Kim stated holding up the coffee cups to show Trini.

Trini looked her up and down and sighed. "Come on but I'm still reserving the right to kill you later." She said as Kim laughed. The coffee was from her favorite coffee shop so she knew that Kim was up to something. It was just too early for her to try and figure it out. She would just let Kimberly tell her why she was here.

"You may not want to kill me because then you wouldn't get to be the maid of honor at my wedding." Kim said as she closed the door and followed Trini into the living room.

"Wedding? Is this the reason that I'm up at this hour? Kimberly, you don't have a boyfriend so you're not getting married anytime soon." She growled as Kim handed her, her cup of coffee.

"Well you're part right. I don't have a boyfriend but I have a fiancée." She said holding up her left hand to show Trini her ring. The sunlight beamed through her window and bounced off the ring. The effect was almost blinding.

"What is that on your finger?" Trini asked as she set her cup down slowly. She knew that Kim hadn't been dating anyone so she couldn't be engaged. Was she still dreaming?

"An engagement ring from Tommy." Kim replied as Trini screamed. If this was a dream, it was the best.

"I knew it!" She yelled. "I knew that you were doing the nasty with him." She stated as Kim shook her head. "I should hit you for keeping this from me." She muttered as she looked the ring over again.

"No we are not sleeping together, this isn't a normal engagement." Kim stated as Trini paused.

"Then what is it?" Trini asked looking puzzled. It wasn't a normal engagement? What did Kimberly mean by that?

"Well Tommy's father left a condition in his will before Tommy can inherit the business." Kim informed her. "He has to get married within the month or the business goes to Skull." She said.

"What? I thought that Zordon approved of Tommy taking over the business." Trini said picking her coffee back up. This wasn't how she wanted Tommy and Kim to get married. Why would Zordon ask this of his only son?

"He does but it's like one last test for Tommy." Kim remarked. "Anyway he's not ready to get married so he came up with this plan of a marriage of convenience."

"He's not ready to get married but he's getting married? There is something wrong with this picture." She muttered before taking a drink of her coffee. It was the best and Kim did know how to get on her good side this early in the morning even though she thought her best friend was crazy to go through with this.

Kim sighed. "Well he asked me to help him out and I agreed." She stated as Trini nodded.

"Of course you did because you're in love with him." Trini said with a shrug.

"I'm not in love with him. I just don't want to see him lose the business that he has worked hard for all these years. It's only going to be for a year so really it's not much to ask." She stated.

"Yea right, it's a lot to ask of a friend. I don't care how close you are but I will support you because you are my best friend and I know that Tommy respects you." She stated with a smile. "So when are you getting married?" She asked taking another sip of the delicious coffee.

"In ten days." Kim replied waiting for Trini's reaction.

"What? That doesn't give us much time; we need to go shopping now." Trini stated jumping up. Ten days wasn't much at all but it could be done with Kimberly in charge.

Kim laughed at the change in Trini. "I know that's why I woke you up. Tommy and I are going today to arrange everything. My bridal appointment is at 12 and I want you there with me." She said as Trini nodded. Of course she was going to be there to help her best friend pick out her wedding dress.

"When did you make a bridal appointment?" Trini asked looking down at Kimberly.

"This morning, they do open early. We are also selecting bridesmaid dresses today as well. Hayley will be my other bridesmaid and she will be there as well." She said.

"Who are the groomsmen?" Trini asked suddenly wondering if Jason would be in the wedding party.

"Well Jason is the best man but I'm not sure on the other one." Kim answered with a smile.

"Okay I can work with that." Trini laughed before leaving the room to get dressed for the day. She was going with Kimberly to all of her appointments in case Tommy was like every other man when it came to details for the wedding.

Trini quickly changed before she and Kimberly left her apartment and headed down to her car. "I can't believe that you are getting married." She commented.

"I know but this feels right." Kim said as she cranked the car.

"Does Jason know the real reason?" She asked wondering what he thought about all of this.

"Yes he does." Kim asked. "Tommy had already talked to him about a marriage of convenience before he ever asked me and I know that he told him after I said yes."

"I assume that you are not telling the parents." She remarked.

"You're correct. They cannot know or it will break their hearts." Kim said as she pulled into traffic.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone but you know things never stay quiet no matter how much you want them too." She warned.

"I know." Kim whispered as Trini leaned back in the seat and let Kim drive. She knew that this was hard on Kimberly but she would be as supportive as Kim needed. It was her job to back her up in this decision and she would do that for the next year of Kim's marriage.

"Let's get you a dress then." She said as Kim smiled. Trini reached over and turned the volume up on the radio to brighten the mood.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	3. Bets and Parties

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

"No, that one is not your style." Trini stated as soon as Kim walked out of the dressing room. This was the third dress that she had tried and Trini had hated all of them. Hayley and her mom agreed with Trini so it wasn't just one person hating the gowns.

"I agree with Trini. I mean you have a great figure but that dress just swallows you." Carolina stated as Hayley nodded.

Trini sighed as she watched Kimberly walked back into the dressing room. She didn't like dissing Kim's dresses but she was honest. The dresses just were not her best friend's style. Ten minutes later Kimberly floated out of the dressing room and Trini just paused. This was the dress she had pictured for Kimberly. It was a beautiful bright white dress that glowed against her skin. The bodice was a corset and had a sweetheart neckline. The skirt started at her natural waist and flair out like a classic Southern Belle dress you would see in Gone With the Wind. She didn't need a hoop skirt though to hold it up because of the stiff toole underneath.

"Oh Kimberly." Carolina stated as she stood up.

"It's perfect." Trini stated as Hayley nodded. "This is your dress." She said as she grabbed some tissue to wipe away the tears. Trini didn't think that she would cry over Kim's dress but she was. Kimberly looked radiant and glowing. She only wished that this was a real wedding for her best friend.

"So you are taking this one?" The consultant asked as Kim looked over at her.

"I am." Kim said as everyone clapped for her. Once everyone settled down, Kim got changed back into her clothes and came back out to the sitting area. "Okay now you two." She stated looking at Trini and Hayley.

"Oh this is so going to be fun." Trini stated as Kim laughed. She was excited about trying dresses on but she wanted to give Kim a hard time. They made several stops before actually heading back to the bridal store for the dresses. Kim and Tommy had appointments for their cake, food, photographer, and everything else before they could try on dresses. It was fine with Trini though because she got to watch Tommy and Kimberly together.

They acted like they always did which shocked her a little. She thought they would put on an act for her mother and his sister but they didn't. She then realized that they always looked like they were in a relationship. They always managed to stand close to each other, share private moments, and touch. The touches were something that she had noticed from the beginning which always made her think they were together. They did love each other, maybe not the romantic kind but it was love. She wondered what the next year would bring them. They would either pull apart from each other or they would finally admit those buried feelings. She personally hoped it was the later.

"Welcome to our Bridesmaid department." A woman said stepping forward. "How can we help you today?" She asked.

"These two ladies need dresses for my wedding." Kim stated. "It is in ten days."

"Oh cutting it close, my dear." The woman stated as Kim nodded. "No worries though, we can look on the sales rack for dresses you can take home today."

"Sounds great, thank you." Kim said as they followed the woman over the racks. After selecting several dresses, Trini and Hayley tried them on but none seemed to work.

"We can try another section. The designer has a warehouse with dresses so it shouldn't be a problem to get them in on time if you pay for rush." The woman said as Kim nodded.

"We'll try it then." She said as they all went back to the racks. Once they had selected more dresses they went back to their dressing rooms. Kim and Carolina were quietly talking as Trini and Hayley walked out in their dresses. She had picked out several for them that she thought they would like. She wanted the color pink but with Hayley's red hair she wasn't sure that she would be able to get her color.

"Kim, I love this dress." Trini stated as Kim smiled. The dress was green. It almost reached their knees which was a good length for both of them. It also had straps but they different than normal straps. These made a Y at the front before laying on their shoulders and down their back.

"What about you Hayley, do you like it?" Kim asked looking over at Tommy's sister.

"I really do but I thought that you wanted pink." She stated as Kim sighed. Trini knew Kim was worried about pink clashing with Hayley's red hair.

"Well they don't really have the shade of pink I want." Kim stated trying to sidestep the issues.

"No, you're worried about what pink would look like against my hair color." Hayley remarked. "Don't worry, I talked to one of the woman and she thinks that she has a good pink that wouldn't clash with my hair."

"Okay are you sure, I mean I can go with the green too." Kim commented as Trini sighed. She didn't want Kim to settle because this was her day even if it was rushed.

"I'm sure, let me change into it and show you." She said before leaving them alone.

"I think you should go with pink." Trini stated as Kim looked over at her.

"Why? You don't like pink at all." Kim replied as she nodded. She didn't like pink but Kimberly did.

"But you do and I remember growing up that you always wanted your bridesmaids in pink." Trini said sitting down beside Kimberly.

"You always said that you wanted yellow." Kim remarked with a smile.

"And I still plan on you wearing yellow so you should go with the pink. I don't think it will look bad against her hair. It's more of a darker shade of red so I would think that the pink would look really pretty on her." Trini said taking Kim's hand in hers. "Think about it." She whispered as Hayley walked back out to them in the pink dress.

"So what do you think?" She asked as Kim smiled.

"Pink it is." Kim stated as the girls clapped. "What about the dress itself, do you like that style or do you want to try on something different?" She asked as Trini stood up next to Hayley.

"The style is perfect." Carolina stated. She loved that they were so flattering and lady-like.

"I agree; I will enjoy wearing this dress." Trini said with her hands on her hips. "In fact after you get married, I'm going to the bar in this dress." She stated as Kim laughed.

"Well you can't shorten it since it's already short." Kim pointed out making reference to the running joke about bridesmaids shortening their dresses and wearing them again. No one ever wore their dress again even if they claimed that they would.

"You're right." Trini said as Kim shook her head.

"Okay let's see if they can rush the order for your sizes then." Kim said as she got up and walked over to the consultant.

Trini watched as Kimberly talked to the consultant before pulling out her wallet and handing over her bank card. Groaning she suppressed the urge to rush over there and pay for her own dress. Kim knew that she didn't like anyone paying for her.

Kim walked back over to the girls and her mom. "They have it in stock and will mail them here. You just have to pick them up when they call." She stated as Trini and Hayley nodded.

"What about payment, don't they need payment up front?" Hayley asked.

"Don't worry, I took care of that." Kim replied.

"You did or Tommy did?" Trini asked watching her best friend closely. She would ask Kim when they were alone about paying for the dress.

"I did." She responded as Trini nodded. She would accept Kimberly buying her dress but not Tommy at this time. "Don't worry, Trini. I can afford the dresses." Kim stated as Trini laughed.

"I know you can, I just wanted to make sure that Tommy wasn't buying my dress. You know I don't like it when men buy my clothes." She stated as Kim nodded.

"Okay since we are done, can we met the guys and get something to eat?" Kim asked.

"I'm sorry dear but I'm having lunch with Pierre but I'll see you later." Carolina said standing up. She kissed her daughter's cheek before leaving the store.

"Well what about you two?" Kim asked looking at Hayley and Trini.

"Sounds good to me but I think we need to change first." Trini stated pointing out the fact that she and Hayley were still in the bridesmaid dresses.

"Yea you might need to do that first. I'll call Tommy and see if their ready to go and where they want to meet." Kim stated as Trini and Hayley walked back to the dressing room to change into their own clothes before joining the boys for food.

XXXX

"You know I saw all those looks you gave Tommy today." Jason said as looked over at Trini. She had just pulled up at his house in Kim's car.

"What looks?" She asked putting the car in park to look over at him.

"Trini, you know what I mean." He stated reaching over to take her hand in his. "Tell me what's wrong." He pleaded.

"I'm just worried about Kimberly." She sighed. "She has dreamed of her wedding since we were children. It was always a love match."

"You don't think Tommy loves Kimberly?" He asked watching her closely.

"Oh I think he does but not enough to make this marriage of convenience work."

"Trini, Tommy loves Kimberly. He just doesn't know it yet." He stated remembering what he had told Tommy earlier. He had warned Tommy not to hurt Kimberly. "Trust me, he loves her."

"But is it enough?" She asked closing her eyes. "I don't think this is a good idea." She muttered.

Jason shifted and wrapped an arm around Trini's shoulders. "Listen, I think this is what they need to discover those hidden feelings."

"I hope so." She whispered.

"I guess I better get out so you can get home to read over the case." He said pulling back. "Call me when you get home." He requested before opening the door.

"I will." She promised as she watched him nodded and get out of the car.

Shutting the door, Jason made his way into his house as Trini smiled and put the car in drive. Jason looked over his shoulder to watch her drive away before he went inside.

XXXX

The next morning, Trini opened up the paper and saw the wedding announcement for Tommy and Kimberly. It was a full page spread with pictures of them over the years. She had never realized how many events they had been too together. It made sense to her now that their mothers accepted their engagement with ease. Scanning the pictures she noticed they were happy. She knew Kimberly hated to be photographed but with Tommy at her side, she seemed okay with it.

She drank her coffee as she read the article and had to smile. They paper called them a beautiful couple which was true. They were a beautiful couple and looked like a good match. She just wanted them to love each other too.

Once she finished with the article, she set the paper to the side and began reading through her case files. She really was ready to be done with the case.

XXXX

"Saw the announcement this morning." Jason shouted from the living room. Tommy had come over to watch the game.

"How was it?" Tommy called out from the kitchen as he grabbed some drinks.

"Well Kimberly was beautiful as always but she had this ugly guy beside her in all the pictures. I mean the guy was a dog." He joked as Tommy threw a bag of chips at him from the doorway.

"Shut up." Tommy muttered as he walked over and sat on the couch. Jason was reclined in the chair next to the couch. "I just wondered where they got all those pictures."

"All they had to do was look back in their archives. I mean you two have been to every event together so it wasn't hard." Jason pointed out.

"I guess so and the announcement was my idea since our mothers would have been looking for it." He said.

"Good call because you're right. They would have been on edge just to get the paper this morning." He confirmed.

Tommy leaned back on the couch and got comfortable. "So when did you get a ride back here?"

"What?" Jason asked rising an eyebrow at him.

"From Trini's, I assume you stayed at her place last night." Tommy replied.

"Sorry to disappoint you but she dropped me off last night without stopping at her place." He informed Tommy. "No sleepover for me, how about you?"

"I'm not sure I believe you but no sleepover for me either. Kim and I agreed." He explained.

"Oh believe me Trini is a lady and therefore nothing beyond first base." Jason said.

"Jason Lee Scott, the stud of Angel Grove hasn't made it past first base." Tommy laughed.

"Don't laugh big boy, you are getting married and not going to enjoy sex with your wife." He teased.

"Jason, don't go there." Tommy warned. "I can't even think about Kim in those terms." He admitted.  
"What about when you're living with her?" He asked as Tommy groaned. "You haven't thought about her living with you, have you?"

"No, I guess I forgot that part of the arrangement." Tommy admitted. "Don't worry; our lives won't change just because we are married."

"I hope you're right." Jason muttered.

"Me too."

"What about the honeymoon?" Jason asked.

"We're not having one. It's not a good time for Kimberly to get away." Tommy answered.

"I can understand that." He said before they got back to watching the game and dropping the subject all together.

XXXX

Trini walked down the hall to her office when she saw Kimberly cornered by one of the legal assistants. She paused to listen to what the woman was saying.

"Congratulations Kimberly."

"Thank you."

"I can't believe you're marrying the Tommy Oliver but why the rush? I mean are you knocked up?"

"Uh no, I'm not." Trini heard Kimberly say before she stepped forward. This was getting out of hand.

"They have been engaged for a while but had intended to keep it quiet so they would have a private ceremony. With Zordon's death, they decided to move the wedding date forward to bring some cheer to their mothers." Trini explained standing next to Kimberly.

"How would you know this?" The woman asked glaring at Trini.

"Because I am her maid of honor." Trini replied sweetly.

"Oh I didn't think you two were that close." The woman retorted.

"Honey, we've been best friends since we were children. You would have to be blind not to see how close we were." Trini remarked before ushering Kimberly away from the woman.

"Thank you." Kim muttered.

"No problem." Trini said. "So how much of that have you had to go through?" She asked walking behind Kim into her office.

"Well how many people work in the building?" Kim asked as she sat down behind her desk.

"Probably 500 or so." Trini replied.

"I guess 499 then." Kim reasoned as Trini nodded.

"Well I suggest keeping your door closed today."

"I plan too just make sure you shut it on your way out."

Trini laughed as she pulled the door closed on her way out.

"Is Kimberly going to be alright?" Flynn asked as soon as he saw Trini leaving Kim's office.

"I think so." She answered. "As long as no one bothers her this morning."

"Done." Flynn said before walking away from her.

Trini knew that look in Flynn's eyes. No one would bother Kimberly unless they wanted to face his wrath. Smiling she made her way into her office to get to work. Her stomach started growling a few hours later. Looking over at her clock, she saw that it was lunch time. She knew Kimberly wouldn't want to go out today so she quickly ordered lunch for both of them and waited on it to arrive. Thankfully it only took 15 minutes to get it. She grabbed the bags and made her way into Kim's office.

"Hey I bought lunch." Trini said.

"Thanks, I wasn't up to leaving my office today." She stated as Trini nodded and set the food and drinks down on Kim's desk.

"I kind of figured that so I decided to treat you. Anyway we need to brainstorm over our defense and now is a good time." She said as she sat down across from Kimberly.

"Very true, oh and thanks again for earlier. I can't believe people think that the only reason Tommy and I are getting married is because I am pregnant. Who does that anymore? I mean there are more single mothers now than married ones." She said as Trini nodded. "I would think that they would jump to something else besides being pregnant."

"Yea but then again Tommy was seen dating Katherine not too long ago so I can understand their wonder a little bit." Trini remarked as she started opening all the containers of food. "By the way, one reporter talked to Katherine this morning apparently. It was in the paper's online addition." She said as Kim looked up at her. "Should I be worried?" Kim asked as Trini seen the worry reflecting in Kim's eyes.

"No, not at all, I was worried that she would come off as a woman scorned but she didn't. In fact she said that she was very happy that Tommy had found someone like you to share his life with and that she wished you both all the best." Trini informed her.

"Really? Wow, I can't believe that she was so nice about it. I mean I knew that she was a nice person but not that nice." She muttered as she took the container that Trini was handing her. "I mean she had to have loved Tommy." Kim remarked as Trini thought about what Kim said.

"I'm sure she did since most of the women that Tommy breaks up with are in love with him but at least she was the bigger woman." Trini stated. "Anyway our client called and said that she is coming in at 2 today." Trini informed Kimberly.

"Good maybe we will get her true alibi then. I want to nail that down before the court date." Kim said as she took a bite of her food.

"Oh please I want to nail that down before you get married." Trini said with a laugh. "I mean who knows how long you will be gone on your honeymoon." She said as Kim shook her head.

"Whatever and anyway we are not going on a honeymoon. I don't have time and neither does Tommy." Kim stated. "I mean he does have a huge company to transition to his style of running it and I have a case to work on."

"I would think that he would want to keep the company running the same. I mean it is an international company that nets more than we would ever see in our lifetimes." Trini stated not the least bit jealous of the money that Tommy had access too. It would be too much for most normal people to work with but Tommy did it well. It was one of the reasons that the company was always winning awards.

"Well he wants to make that international company even better." Kim stated with a smile. "Anyway we don't need a honeymoon if you remember. It's not a real marriage." She whispered.

"No, I think you need a honeymoon, you are just scared of one. I mean you would be alone with the dreamboat with no interruptions." She said with a wink. "Anyway you could just take a mini-moon if you really think that you don't have time. Think about it, the press will jump on the fact that you two are not going anywhere." Trini pointed out. "The questions will start flying then about is this a real marriage or not." She whispered.

Kim sighed and thought about what Trini said. "I guess you're right. I'll talk to him about that tonight. We are meeting to discuss our vows." She said. "Did you know that there are tons that you can choose between and not all of them say to love, honor, and cherish." She said.

"I would love to be a fly in that room." Trini muttered because she wanted to see what they thought about all those vows. "Okay so let's work on building a defense for our client." She said moving past Kim's upcoming marriage to their jobs even though all she wanted to do was discuss the wedding.

XXXX

"Are you boys throwing a bachelor party for Tommy?" Trini asked as she stirred the sauce. She had invited him over to cook for him tonight and to discuss her idea for Kim.

"Rocky wants one." He replied.

"He just wants an excuse for a party but are you throwing him one?" She asked.

"It's up to Tommy but I bet he decides against it." He answered. "Are you thinking about throwing a bachelorette party for Kim?" He asked.

"I'm thinking about it." She said. "The girls want to go out to celebrate with Kimberly." She explained.

"I say take her. It should be fun with all of you." He said picking up a piece the toasted bread.

"Good, I'll talk to her tomorrow then." She said finishing up their dinner. "Let's eat."

XXXX

"Are you getting nervous?" Jason asked walking into Tommy's office the next morning.

"No." Tommy replied. "What makes you think I would be nervous? This is Kimberly."

"True and if I could I would talk her out of marrying you." He remarked sitting across from Tommy.

"I think I'll ask Trini to keep you away from Kimberly until after our wedding." Tommy muttered.

Jason laughed and shook his head. "So what are your thoughts on a bachelor party?"

"No." He stated.

"Very quick answer, I did ask you to think about it." Jason said.

"Oh I thought about it when Rocky called me this morning before work." He explained. "I told him no."

"Rocky already called you?" Jason asked as Tommy nodded. "I'm going to kill him."

"Don't do that or at least not until after the wedding. I have enough gossip surrounding the wedding and I don't need the death of a groomsman added to it." Tommy said.

"Fine, I'll kill him after the ceremony." Jason growled. "Can't believe he beat me to it."

"He knew you wanted to ask me so he thought if he asked first that I would say yes." Tommy explained. "It didn't matter who asked first, I wasn't going to say yes."

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"I did go to college with you guys." Tommy replied. "We did enough partying for our lifetime."

"No you're a pansy that's the problem." Jason muttered.

"Still not having a party." Tommy stated smiling. "Now is that all or did you need something relative to our jobs?"

"No that's all." Jason said before leaving Tommy's office.

XXXX

"Okay so I've decided that you need a bachelorette party." Trini said the next morning as soon as Kim walked into her office.

"You know for once I would like to beat you to the office." Kim uttered as she moved past Trini to set her briefcase down on her desk.

"Well if you would leave lover boy's arms sooner then you would beat me. It's the reason that none of my boyfriends sleep over." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm not sleeping with Tommy." Kim whispered. "Anyway are you sleeping with Jason?" She asked shocking Trini a little. Kim was always direct when she really wanted to know something.

"You know it's a good thing that we are very best friends or I would be offended by the way you asked that question." Trini said with a shrug. "But to answer your question no we are not sleeping together. I mean we just started dating and I'm not a slut." She stated as Kim sighed. "Did you have a bet with Tommy about this?" She asked noticing Kim's relief over the fact that she wasn't sleeping with Jason. Normally her best friend was nothing but encouraging when it came to her boyfriends.

"Yea I did and I'm glad that I won." She explained. "You know that I hate losing to him." She said as Trini nodded.

"Why did you two bet that Jason and I were sleeping together?" She asked not at all mad. Kim and Tommy bet on all kinds of things so she was used to their crazy bets but she wanted to know why they had made that bet. It seemed a little out there even for them.

"He thought that you were and I told him I knew you better than that." Kim replied simply.

"Okay, so what are your thoughts on a bachelorette party?" Trini asked turning back to her original topic.

Kim looked over at her. "No strippers." She stated. "I mean it. You know that I hate men that think their sexy who by the way are not stripping in front of me and who knows how many girls." It was something that Trini had always wondered about but never questioned Kimberly on.

"I didn't think that Tanya's bachelorette party scarred you that much." Trini remarked trying to remember that night but it was all blurry.

"More than you'll ever know." Kim muttered. "Anyway just something small would be fine. I'm not getting drunk so you can scratch that off your list."

"Well I knew that you were not getting drunk, been there, done that." Trini said remembering their college party with regret. Kim had gotten so drunk that she was almost raped. If Tommy wouldn't have come up with Jason then, Kimberly probably would have been another victim. The guy was still serving jail time over the assault. "So how about we hit up some clubs after dinner. I mean a little dancing never hurt anyone." She said hoping that Kim said yes to dancing.

"Okay sounds good, when?" Kim asked sitting down and pulled out her calendar.

"This weekend would be perfect unless you have to spend some alone time with Tommy." Trini stated with a smile. "You know before all the chaos of the wedding kicks in."

"Ha, ha very funny, this weekend would be great." She said as Trini stood up.

"Okay I'll call the girls and get everything set up." She said before leaving Kim's office and walking into her own. She quickly sent out a group text to the girls to tell them about their weekend plans. Within a few seconds, everyone had responded and said they would be there.

Sitting down, she opened her files and got to work. She would think more on the party after work today. Right now though she had to focus on their case, they would be in court soon and she still didn't feel prepared.

XXXX

"You know you said I was a pansy earlier but what about you?" Tommy asked walking into Jason's office.

"What do you mean?" He asked as Tommy shut the door.

"I just heard from Kimberly that you and Trini are not sleeping together." He said as Jason nodded.

"You didn't have another bet with Kimberly, did you?" He asked as Tommy groaned and nodded. "When are you ever going to learn?"

"I don't know." Tommy moaned. "I don't know how many she's won now."

"Forty-five." Jason informed him.

"Are you keeping count?" Tommy asked as Jason nodded. "Why?"

"It amuses me." He said with a shrug. "Anyway what do you have you do since you lost the bet?" He asked.

"I have to teach a class at the stables." Tommy replied.

"I figured she would ask for something more." Jason mused. "You're getting off light."

"Not too light." Tommy muttered. "Why couldn't you be sleeping with Trini yet?"

Jason smiled and leaned back in his chair. "She is not someone you rush to bed." He replied.

"Whatever, I think you're scared to take that step."

"Did you forget that we already talked about this the other night?" He asked looking closely at Tommy.

"I thought you were lying." Tommy stated.

"So you believe Trini when she tells Kimberly but not me."

"Of course." Tommy said as he stood up. "Back to work." He said before leaving. Jason just smiled and sent Trini a quick text to tell her what happened. She would get a kick out of it. His phone vibrated with a text from her.

_Those two and their bets! Sorry for spilling the beans_

'No worries.' He typed back.

_Ok, wish I could have dinner with you tonight. Going over client's list with Kimberly though._

'Have fun with that' He typed.

_Lol, I will._

Smiling he set his phone down and picked up the print-offs of the market in Paris. It looked like it was a go.

XXXX

"So do you think Rita should take the stand?" Trini asked while digging into her noodles.

"Not sure, she could break on the stand." Kim replied.

"Yes that's possible." Trini confirmed. "I don't trust her in front of the jury."

"Me either." Kim mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"Well we've at least gotten our list down." Trini said as Kim nodded. They finished up eating before they cleaned up. "So you told Tommy that I wasn't sleeping with Jason?" She asked as Kim laughed.

"Let me guess Tommy asked Jason." Kim said as Trini nodded. "And he said that guys don't ask each other."

"I think he just wanted to make sure you were not lying to him." Trini mused.

"Since he has to teach a class, I guess so." Kim commented. "Anyway thanks for picking up dinner tonight."

"No problem." She said packing up her briefcase. "Have a good night." She said as she opened the front door.

"You too." Kim said as she waved to Trini before shutting the door. Thankfully Trini only lived a few floors down so she didn't have to worry about driving back home.

XXXX

"I'm not quite sure I agreed to all of this?" Kim said as Trini pulled her into the club Saturday night. Kim had tried to pull the sick card on her and cancel the party but Trini made sure to call her bluff. She told her that if she was that sick then they were going to the hospital. Trini had smiled when Kim had groaned and sighed over the phone. She knew she had won this battle.

"You agreed dear." Trini said once they got inside. The band was rocking the place and it was super crowded. It was perfect for a bachelorette party.

"Are you sure about this? I mean we are not going to get to dance that much." Kim shouted pointing to the crowded dance floor.

"Don't worry, we will be dancing." Trini promised as Kim groaned.

"Oh wow, I didn't think it would be this big of a crowd tonight." Aisha said as Tanya nodded. They had thought that tonight would be slow because the regular band wasn't here. In the past when the main band was not here, you could spread out on the dance floor and have fun. Tonight apparently the back-up band was bigger than the normal band.

"Don't worry; this is going to be fun." Trini yelled as the girls smiled and nodded. This was going to be fun and they couldn't wait to let loose.

XXXX

"So Kim is out partying and you are at home. I think something is wrong with this picture." Jason said handing Tommy a drink.

"Thank." Tommy said as he popped the top and took a drink. "Kim is at a club dancing for her bachelorette party. I'm perfectly fine staying in." He stated leaning back against the couch cushion.

"Is Kim already cracking the whip on what you get to do? Man you need to put your foot down now because once you give her that power, you will never get it back." Jason said sitting down across from Tommy.

Tommy just laughed. "Jason, Kimberly didn't tell me that I couldn't have a party. I just think that I'm too old for that bachelor stuff. I mean think about it, when was the last time that either of us stepped foot in a strip club?" He asked.

"You have a point there but we can do something else." Jason said.

"What? I'm pretty sure that if I said I was having a bachelor party that everyone would assume that I'm going to see some strippers." He said setting his coke on the coffee table in front of him.

"I guess you're right but you need to do something." Jason said.

"What shall we do then?" Tommy asked crossing his ankle over his knee.

"We could ask Rocky." Jason suggested as Tommy laughed.

"I don't think so." Tommy muttered as he just shook his head. "Do you even remember Rocky's bachelor party?" He asked looking over at his best friend.

Jason thought about it but shook his head. "No, not really but it must have been great." He said as Tommy shook his head no. "What? No, it had to be fun. I mean if you can't remember it then it was one heck of a party."

"I don't think so. Everyone dank so much that we spent most of the night in the bathroom while Kim and Trini helped sober us up in time for the wedding." Tommy stated. "We were supposed to go to the strip club but we never made it."

"Wow, I'm glad that I pushed that out of my mind." Jason remarked.

"I wish I could but Kim reminds me of it so often that I think my brain has pulled the memories out." Tommy said. "Anyway I thought about just having a cookout with the guys. I mean it's safe and easy to do on a short time frame." He stated.

"I'm good with that." Jason agreed because it was food and a good time with the guys.

"Good, I'll let everyone know." Tommy said as his phone started ringing. "Hello." He said answering the phone.

Jason sat back and waited for Tommy to get off the phone. He wondered if Tommy's reluctance to have a bachelor party had to do with the fact that he was now the head of the company. It was a reasonable assumption and one he could see that Tommy would make. He had a lot on his plate right now with proving that he was good enough to run the company in his father's place. Tommy was good enough though even if others didn't think so. He had been raised to take over the company.

Looking over at Tommy, he saw the worry on his face and wondered who he was on the phone. "I'll be right there." Tommy said before punching end on his phone.

"What's going on?" Jason asked as Tommy stood up and pocketed his phone.

"Kim passed out at the club and Trini took her to the ER." He said as he found his keys on the coffee table.

"I'm coming with you." Jason stated as he jumped up and followed him to the front door.

"This wouldn't be some crazy way to see Trini, would it?" Tommy asked looking back at his best friend.

"No. I'm worried about Kimberly. I mean Trini wouldn't take her to the ER for no apparent reason." He said as Tommy nodded.

"Sorry, I know that Kim is your friend too but you're right something is wrong. Trini sounded okay on the phone but I could hear the fear in her voice." He said as they walked outside and got into Tommy's car. Thankfully Jason hadn't parked behind it but beside it.

"Kim's going to be alright." Jason said as Tommy nodded. "Don't worry; she is stronger than she looks."

"I know that but maybe this wedding is weighing on her too much." Tommy muttered.

"I think she would tell you if it was." Jason pointed out.

"Really? You think that Kim would tell me if something was too hard?" Tommy asked stopping at a red light. "You do remember that this is the same girl that wanted ten minutes alone with her attacker." Tommy reminded him.

"Oh I forgot about that." Jason said with a smile. "Did you ever tell her that you got ten minutes alone with him?" He asked remembering the broken jaw, bloody nose, and the bruises that Tommy had given Kim's attacker. It was a good thing that the man hadn't actually raped Kimberly because Jason knew that Tommy would have killed the man.

"No, I didn't tell her." Tommy growled. "You are not to tell her either." He warned.

"Fine, if you want to keep secrets from your future wife, it's fine with me." He said as Tommy shook his head. "So what exactly happened?" He asked turning to the reason that they were on their way to the ER.

"Not sure, they were dancing and Kim just passed out. Trini said that it took them about five minutes to get her awake." He explained.

"Well at least they took her to the ER. They can run several tests on her to see if there's anything wrong." Jason said hoping to calm Tommy down. He could tell that Tommy was getting worried the closer they got to the hospital.

"I hope so." Tommy muttered as they turned into the ER entrance. Tommy parked before jumping out of the car. Jason sighed and grabbed the keys before getting out himself. He locked the doors as he followed Tommy through the entrance.

"Can I help you?" A nurse said from behind the desk. She had a clip board in one hand while she waited to see what they needed.

"I'm here to see Kimberly Hart." Tommy replied as the woman nodded and looked down at the file on her desk.

"She is in room 12." She informed him as he hit the button to open the automatic doors that led to the rest of the ER.

"Thank you." Tommy said as he and Jason made their way down the hall to room 12.

XXXX

"I told you I was fine." Kim said glaring at Trini. Since the doctor was scared of Trini, he had ordered more tests than Kimberly could remember.

"I'll let the test tell me that." Trini said crossing her arms across her chest. Aisha and Tanya had gone home to wait for Trini's phone call on how Kim was doing. They wanted to be there with Kimberly but Kim had begged them to go home. She told them that she was probably just tired and that was the reason that she had passed out. Aisha and Tanya had finally agreed to leave when Kim had threatened them with calling their husbands to come pick them up. They knew that they had lost then so they left.

"Trini, this is stupid. I feel fine now." Kim stated as the door opened to reveal Tommy and Jason. "You called Tommy?" Kim squeaked as she glared at her best friend.

"Yes she called me which was something that you should have done." Tommy stated stepping into the room.

"You are not my keeper." Kim muttered as Jason closed the door. The staff didn't need to hear this conversation.

"No, but I am concerned about your health. What happened tonight?" He asked as she groaned. She had forgotten how seriously Tommy took her health. He had always cared for her even when they were little. If she ever had a bump or bruise, he hounded her until she explained what happened. He watched her like a hawk while she had trained on the beam especially after a bad fall.

"I think I just got too hot or something. Nothing is wrong, Trini is just overreacting." She explained.

"No, I don't think I am." Trini stated. "Anyway the doctor should be here any minute to tell us what the tests show."

"This is crazy, I am fine." Kim stated as the doctor walked into the room.

"I see that you have company now Ms. Hart." He said glancing at Tommy and Jason.

"I'm her fiancée; can you tell me what's wrong with her?" Tommy asked.

"She has a low iron count which could account for passing out but the only real problem I see is that she is wearing herself out." The doctor stated as Kim sighed.

"So you're saying that she is stressing herself out?" Tommy asked as the doctor nodded.

"But it's not all stress, she just needs to eat some red meat and get some more rest." He explained. "Have there been any changes in the past few weeks?" He asked looking at Kimberly.

"Well nothing too big." Kim replied.

"We're getting married in a few days." Tommy supplied as Kim glared at him.

"I see." The doctor said with a smile on his face. "Weddings do tend to stress the bride out. Don't worry, you should be feeling better once you are on your honeymoon. Make sure to get plenty of rest, you don't want those wedding pictures to be bad." The doctor said with a smile.

"Don't worry; I will make sure that she gets rest." Tommy promised as they doctor nodded before leaving to prepare Kim's release papers.

"Really?" Kim asked looking over at Tommy. "You will make sure that I get rest. How is that going to work?" She asked.

"It's probably not just the wedding." Trini mentioned as Kim groaned.

"It's that case you two are working on, right?" Tommy asked as Trini nodded.

"I'm not turning over the case, Tommy." Kim warned. "I will be fine. I mean you heard the doctor red meat and rest." She said standing up.

"After the wedding, you're going to have your iron levels checked again." Tommy said as Jason and Trini backed up. They could see the flare of anger in Kim's eyes and knew that this was bad.

"You can't tell me what to do, Thomas." She stated using his real name. "I will go to the doctor when I feel like it."

"I'm just worried about you." Tommy said trying to make her understand. "I care too much about you to not take care of you."

"I can take care of myself." She sighed as Tommy nodded.

"I know." He said as the nurse walked into to go over the check-out list. Once she was finished, the four of them left the room. "I can take you home." Tommy said breaking the silence.

"What about Jason? His car is at your house." Kim pointed out.

"How do you know that my car is at his house? He could have picked me up on the way here." Jason said as Kim looked over at him.

"Oh please. He would not have stopped to pick you up. I'm pretty sure that he broke the speed limit to get here." Kim said as Jason nodded.

"I didn't break the speed limit." Tommy said. "And yes Jason's car is at my house."

"I'll ride with Trini then." She said.

"Fine, see you tomorrow." He said before walking to his car.

"You know that it's killing him to have you ride with Trini." Jason said as Kim smiled.

"I know but at least he's being good about it." She said as Trini laughed. "Now please make sure that the two of you get to his house okay." She said as Jason nodded before following Tommy.

"You are going to drive that man crazy when you get married." Trini remarked as she unlocked the doors and got inside her car. Kim followed closely as Trini cranked the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Kim saw in the side mirror that Tommy was following them. He stayed behind Trini until she dropped Kim off before driving away. Kim wanted to hit him but knew that it wouldn't make a difference. Tommy was a gentleman and it was breed into him to care for women no matter who they were. This coming year of marriage was going to be interesting to say the least.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon. I do want to let everyone know that I will not have a regular posting schedule. I will try for every week though just not a certain day.


	4. Jason's House

A/N: I'm so sorry for not getting this to you sooner. I will make it up to you. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

Trini woke up Sunday morning earlier than she planned. After spending time in the ER with Kim last night, she wanted to sleep in. Apparently her body had other plans. She wondered what Kim was up to this morning. She knew Kim normally headed out to the stable so she figured she was out there. Kim had classes later today but since she had won the bet, Tommy would be teaching one of those. Those two were crazy to bet on hers and Jason's love life but then again it was Tommy and Kim. They made crazy bets all the time.

Getting out of bed, she stretched and walked into the kitchen to start the coffee pot. She yawned and went in search for her phone. After getting home last night, she knew she wouldn't need it so she wasn't quite sure where it was. She was digging around in her room when she heard the doorbell. Groaning, she got up and made her way to the door. She didn't pause look through the peep hole and was shocked when she opened the door to see Jason standing there.

"Are you okay?" He asked stepping into her apartment and looking around.

"Yea, I'm fine, why?" She asked she shut the door behind him. He was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans. He looked good early in the morning she noted. He looked like he had been up for hours unlike her.

"I've been calling you for the past ten minutes." He replied looking back at her with concern. She had never had anyone but Kimberly really worry about her when she didn't answer her phone. Her parents loved her but they just assumed she was busy when she didn't answer. They would leave a voicemail or text and let her call or text them back.

"Oh, yea I have no clue where I put my phone." She stated as he nodded and finally smiled at her.

"Nice pjs." He said noticing the red kittens covering her yellow shorts. She was wearing a red tank top to match. Kim had gotten them for her last year.

"Thanks." She said hearing her coffee pot beep. "Not that I'm knocking it, but why are you here this early?" She yawned while walking into the kitchen.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to spend the day together." He replied following her into the kitchen. "If you have to work on the case, I understand. I just thought it would be nice to get outside and enjoy the warm weather."

Trini poured her coffee before turning back to him. "Sounds like a great idea but first you have to help me find my phone first." She stated raising an eyebrow at him.

"Deal." He said without blinking. "Are you going to change?" He asked moving closer to her along the cabinets. "I mean I like it but I don't want anyone else liking it."

"What if I don't change?" She asked setting her cup on the counter beside her.

"If you don't change?" He asked as she nodded. "I would make a big show of making sure everyone knew you were with me." He stated moving even closer to her.

"What if I don't like your possessive side?" She asked keeping the smile out of her eyes.

"You like it." He whispered leaning down close to her. "If you didn't, you wouldn't be picturing what I would do." He said before capturing her lips in a kiss.

Trini sighed and looped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She never liked the possessive side of men but with Jason, it was a complete turn-on. He was so very different and she wondered where this relationship was going. Pulling back, she caught her breath as she laid her head on his chest. "I think I'll change." She muttered because she didn't want people to see this show.

"Can't take the heat?" He asked with a laugh and a wink.

She smiled but she knew he was just as affected by their kiss. She could hear his heart pounding. "Oh I can take it but I think the rest of the world would want us to get a room if you did that around them." She said moving back from him for her coffee cup.

"You're right." He said stepping back. "Now let's find that phone so you can change before we leave."

Trini smiled as they began their search. It took 15 minutes but Jason finally found her phone under one of the couch cushions.

"I don't even know how it got there." She muttered as he laughed. Thankfully her phone still had plenty of charge so she didn't have to worry about charging it.

"It probably vibrated there after I called it several times." He mused as she nodded before going into her bedroom to change. Ten minutes later, she was dressed in jeans and a yellow tank top.

"This better?" She asked spinning around.

"It'll do." He teased as she punched him in the arm.

"Come on, let's go and enjoy the warm weather before we kill each other." She stated as he laughed and followed her out the door.

"So how is Kimberly?" He asked once they got in his car.

"I haven't checked on her this morning but I assume she is good." She replied as he pulled out into traffic.

"Do you think it is stress?" He asked.

"Yea because this case is stressful but so is the wedding." She explained. "She has always had low iron but normally she eats at regular hours so it's not been a problem."

"How do you feel about the wedding?" He asked turning left at the intersection.

She sighed as she leaned back in the seat. "I don't know." She replied. "She loves him and I know he loves her but I'm not sure if its romantic love or just best friend love."

"You think they love each other?" He asked.

"Yea I do." She answered. "Can we get some breakfast?" She asked looking around at all the fast food places.

"We, I have a surprise for you." He stated.

"Okay sounds good." She said. "Do you think they are in love?" She asked returning to Tommy and Kimberly.

"Not sure if they are in love but I know they do love each other." He stated. "I worry about this marriage of convenience. They are either going to finally sleep together or it's going to ruin their friendship."

"I will agree with that." She muttered and smiled when she saw him pull into a parking lot. "How did you know?" She asked quickly unbuckling her seat belt.

"You have a best friend that knows you better than anyone else." He replied with a smile. "Come on, let's get you fed." He said unbuckling his seatbelt and followed her inside.

"Oh it smells amazing." She groaned as the scent of donuts hit their noses. "I'm in Heaven." She whispered as he laughed.

After they ate their donuts, he took her to the park. They walked around and talked about their lives. It was one of the first times Trini had enjoyed a date that wasn't really a date. They strolled through the park back to his car holding hands.

XXXX

The day before Kim's wedding Trini was over at Kim's apartment. They had discussed her parents' house but decided it would be better at Kim's apartment. It was a sleepover for them while they finished up some of the last minute details for the wedding. Trini had to stare at Kimberly. She had come out of her bedroom with a packed bag. They had been arguing over Kim leaving for thirty minutes. She had already secretly called Jason and asked him to come and get Kim's bag. He was the best man and this was one thing he could do to help.

"Trini, I need to take my bags over to Tommy's. I don't want to go on this mini-moon with no clothes except for my wedding dress." Kim stated as she tried to move past Trini once again but her best friend was blocking the door. Trini was putting all her weight against the door so that Kimberly couldn't budge her. She knew that Trini wasn't that much bigger than her but apparently Trini had enough muscle to make sure that Kimberly couldn't move her from the door.

"No, you are not seeing him until you are walking down that aisle." Trini said as she folded her arms across her chest. She wanted something to be traditional about their wedding. "Anyway since it's a mini honeymoon, clothes are optional." She remarked as Kim rolled her eyes. She was just happy that Kim had decided to go on this mini-moon.

"No, they are required since it's not a real honeymoon." Kim pointed out once again trying to move Trini. Kim could try all she wanted but she wasn't letting her see Tommy tonight.

"Details, details." Trini muttered lowly. "Anyway I've called Jason to come and pick up your bags. He's going over to Tommy's anyway so it's perfect." She informed Kimberly with her hands on her hips.

"So you are ordering Jason around now?" Kim asked dropping her bag on the carpet finally accepting that Trini wasn't letting her leave tonight.

"No, well I guess in this case yes but not normally." She replied thinking about what Jason would think if she actually ordered him around. He would probably like it if she did. "Now go get in your pjs, we are going to have a girl night before you go off and get married tomorrow." Trini stated pointing her finger to Kim's bedroom.

"Okay, okay but I want girly movies tonight." She said smiling. Girly movies were fine with her since she and Jason had last Sunday fill of action and horror movies.

"What else would we watch?" Trini asked with a laugh as Kim closed her bedroom door to change. She ventured over to the DVD shelf and started looking through Kim's collection.

There was a knock at the door and she knew it had to be Jason. She grabbed Kim's bag before opening the door. She smiled and handed the bag to him.

"So I'm not allowed in?" He asked as she shook her head no. "I see how this works then. I have to drive all the way over here just to take Kim's bag back over to Tommy's. There is something wrong with this picture." He said looking at her as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't worry; you are doing me a big favor." She said as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Have fun and see you tomorrow." She said as he smiled and kissed her cheek before turning around to leave. She watched him for a few seconds.

"You have him wrapped around your little finger." Kim mentioned as Trini shut the door and turned to look at her best friend.

"Yea I do." Trini stated with a smile. "Now let's start movie night." She said walking over to Kim's DVD collection once again to pick out their first movie.

They watched three movies before Kim passed out on the couch. Trini sighed and pulled out her phone. She sent a quick text to Jason to see if he was still up. A few seconds later, her phone rang.

"Hey, I didn't wake you, did I?" She asked as she moved into Kim's bedroom to talk. She didn't want to wake her up.

"No, I'm just watching Tommy pace." He commented as she laughed softly.

"Well his bride to be is asleep on the couch." She mentioned.

"So Tommy's nervous and Kim is sleeping." He mused. "They make a great pair."

"Yea they do." She whispered. "I just wanted to say thank you again for taking her bag over there."

"No problem, it gave me an excuse to see you." He commented.

"You are such a gentleman." She teased.

"Only for you babe." He stated. "It's only for you."

"Jason." She said before pausing.

"I know, get some sleep." He stated as she took a deep breath.

"You too, see you tomorrow." She said.

"See you tomorrow." He said as they hook up the phone.

Trini sat on the bed for a few minutes trying to sort through her feelings. Jason was getting closer and closer to her heart but she didn't know how she felt about it. He was a good man but she had been hurt before. If they ever broke up, she knew she wouldn't be the same. He had that much power over her already. Sighing she stood up and walked back into the living room.

"Kim, hun, you need to get up and get into bed." She whispered as she gently shook Kim's shoulder.  
"Huh?" Kim asked blinking. "What?"

"Get in bed." Trini ordered softly. "You need real sleep."

"Oh okay." Kim muttered as she stood up and went to bed. Trini shook her head as she grabbed her pillow and blanket. Spreading them out, she stretched out on the couch and fell asleep.

XXXX

"Who was that?" Tommy asked while pacing.

"Trini." Jason replied as he closed his eyes and pictured her.

"You know you get this goofy grin on your face when you mention her name." Tommy commented.

Jason opened his eyes to look at his best friend. "I'm sure it's the same as yours." He stated.

"What?" Tommy asked finally sitting down.

"You get this look on your face whenever someone mentions Kimberly." He explained.

"Well she is my best friend." He mentioned as Jason sighed.

"Yes she is but you don't look like when my name is mentioned." He remarked. "I mean that's a good thing." He said quickly.

"Okay fine, I get a goofy look on my face." Tommy said. "It doesn't mean anything."

"I think it does."

"Jason, I can't have feelings like that for Kimberly. We are marrying for convenience tomorrow, not love." He stated as he started to pace again.

"I think you already have feelings like that for her." He muttered. "Don't worry, she loves you too."

"Yea like a brother or friend."

"I think it's more." He said. "Don't worry though, everything will work out." He said as he stood up. "You need to get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

"You're not playing around with Trini, are you?" Tommy asked suddenly. "Kim and Trini are very close and I don't want you to hurt her."

"Tommy, I don't know where this is going with Trini but I'm not playing around with her." He stated. "I really like her. I'm not ready for marriage but that's okay, she's not either."

"Could you ever be?" Tommy asked.

"With her, yea I think I could." He replied before leaving Tommy alone with his thoughts.

XXXX

The next morning Trini and Kimberly made their way to her parents' house. All they really had to do was get ready. Everything was all taken care of now so that the bride and groom would have easy days. After showering, Trini and Hayley got dress and did their make-up before turning to help Kim.

"Stay still." Trini said as she applied some more blush to Kimberly's cheeks.

"I can't help it." Kim whined as Trini sighed and moved back to see the results. Kim was beautiful and the make-up only enhanced that.

"Well at least I learned how to put make-up on the car so I can put it on a best friend that squirms." She stated as Kim laughed.

"Let me see." She said as Trini handed her a mirror. "Oh I love it." She said as Trini smiled. She had kept it simple for Kimberly.

"Well you look beautiful but then again you should since it's your wedding day." Trini stated. "Are you ready to get into your dress?" She asked as Kim stood up. Kim's dress was currently hanging on the wall. The photographers had taken it earlier to get pictures with it before Kim put it on. Hayley left the room to go get the moms so that they could see Kim once she was dressed.

"I think so." She replied biting her lip. Trini saw the nervous energy rolling off of Kim. She had wondered when Kim would feel the nerves. Apparently they were hitting now.

"Don't bite your lip. You are going to ruin your lipstick." Trini warned trying to take Kim's mind off of her upcoming ceremony.

Kim sighed and looked over at Trini. "I'm scared." She revealed. Thankfully they were alone except for the photographer and she knew when the bride needed a moment to herself. Trini watched as the photographer left them room before looking back at Kimberly.

"Kimberly, I can sneak you out the back. My car is parked by the door and no one will see us. Just say the word." Trini stated grabbing Kim's hands in hers. She would drive Kimberly away if that's what she wanted.

"No, I don't want to run." Kim said. "I want to get married, I'm just scared. I mean I've never gotten married before." She whispered as Trini smiled softly. She knew Kim wouldn't want to run; she just wanted to give Kim the option.

"I will be standing beside you." She said as Kim nodded. "Also I'm pretty sure that Tommy is going to be holding your hands so that you don't run once you reach his side." Trini said as Kim laughed.

"Yea, you're probably right. I'm ready to get dressed, call the photographer back in." Kim said as Trini nodded and opened the door. The woman had been waiting for them to let her back in along with Carolina and Hayley. They stood back and watched as Kimberly stepped into the dress and Trini helped pull it up.

"Time to lace you up." Trini said as she worked the laces like the bridal store had shown her. She tied the ends with a simple bow and squeezed Kim's shoulders. "Turn around and look." She whispered trying to hold back her tears. Kimberly looked stunning. She watched as Kim slowly turned and looked in the floor-length mirror. "Don't cry and ruin all my hard work." Trini warned as Kim laughed and turned to look at her best friend.

"I'll try not too but I told you to use water-proof make-up." Kim said as Hayley and Carolina nodded.

"Oh I did but I know that when you let lose that not even the water-proof kind will stand up against Kimberly tears." Trini said with a laugh. Kim was known to let loose when she cried.

"Okay ladies take one together." The photographer said as Kim, Trini, Hayley, and Carolina stood together for a few pictures but Carolina stepped back and let Kim take some more with Trini and Hayley. There was another photographer with the guys making sure to get them while they dressed as well. Kim had told everyone that she didn't want Tommy to see her before walking down the aisle so they were separated as much as they could. Tommy and the guys dressed in the pool house while Kim and the girls were in Kim's old bedroom. It was one thing that she knew her mom would question if she and Tommy saw each other. Kim had always stated that she didn't want the groom to see her before she walked down the aisle.

The backyard was set up with white folding chairs and a white arch where Tommy and Kimberly would be exchanging their vows. Trini watch Kim walk over to the window and glance down at the backyard. She had already seen it and was amazed at the amount of work. The transformation was amazing. The people had worked all morning to make it look like a dream.

At the start at the aisle, there were two columns with pink roses overflowing. The roses were also covering the arch. There were so many roses that Kim could almost smell them from her room. The girls would carry the pink roses while she would carry pink and white roses. Tommy and the guys were wearing pink rose buds in their lapels. The flower girls would throw out pink and white petals for Kim to walk on.

The pink theme carried to the candles that their mothers would light. The unity candle was the traditional white but it did have pink scroll designs on it. Kim had thought about the unity sand but went with the candle instead. Since the sand couldn't be undone once it was mixed together, she didn't think it was right for their marriage. They wouldn't be forever together like that sand would.

The reception would move under a tent and last into the night. Kim and Tommy would leave and head to the coast for their mini-moon before coming back early Monday morning so that they could get back in time to go to work.

Everything had been planned and it was to be the perfect day for the couple. Trini just wished that it was real for Kimberly.

The camera whirled behind Kimberly as the photographer captured the light as it kissed Kimberly's body in her dress. The natural light pouring in was always the best light for anyone but it was really perfect for a bride. Kim turned and smiled as the photographer snapped a few more pictures before lowering her camera.

"You look beautiful." The woman said as Kim thanked her. "Okay I'm going to check on things downstairs then I'll be back up and get you walking out and down the stairs." She said as Kim nodded and watched her leave.

"I can't believe that you are about to marry my brother." Hayley said as Kim looked over at her.

"Honestly I can't either." Kim shared. "We have been friends for so long that it's a little weird." She stated as Hayley nodded.

"I knew that you would always marry him someday." Carolina stated. "It just took a little longer for you two to figure it out than I thought it would."

"Oh mom." Kim whispered as she walked over and hugged her mother tight. She prayed that her mother never found out the real reason she was marrying Tommy.

"Don't cry." Trini warned as she grabbed their flowers. "It's almost time to head out so we don't have time to fix your make-up."

"No crying." Kim promised as she eased back from her mother.

"Okay well I'm going to go downstairs so that I'm ready when it's my turn to walk down the aisle." Carolina said before kissing her daughter's cheek and leaving the room.

"Deep breath in." Trini said as Kim smiled.

"I'm okay, Trini. Don't worry." Kim said with a smile before hugging her best friend. "I'm ready now." She stated.

A knock at the door had all the girls looking over at it. "It's just me." The photographer said again. "Everything is ready. I'm going to get pictures of you going down the staircase from behind while Kelsey gets them from the front." Z said as Kim nodded. Hayley and Trini were first down the stairs as Kim took her time for them to get plenty of pictures. Trini watched as Kimberly came down the staircase. She ran her hand down the banister like one of the Disney princesses had done. It made for beautiful pictures.

Trini glanced at Kimberly and knew she was questioning everything. The music started up as she took her place in line. Hopefully Kimberly would make her final decision before she walked down the aisle.

As she made her way down the aisle, she glanced over at Jason and had to smile. He looked handsome in his tux as he stood tall next to Tommy. She finally made it to her place and turned to watch for Kimberly. She held her breath, as Kimberly slowly made her way to Tommy. The ceremony was heartfelt and beautiful. She had quickly wiped away a few tears as Tommy and Kimberly exchanged vows.

XXXX

Hours later, Jason and Trini waved bye to Tommy and Kimberly before turning to look at each other.

"I'm worried about them." Jason whispered as he wrapped an arm around Trini's waist to pull her into his body. He loved just holding her next to him. They had stayed near each other all night as they danced and talked.

"Me too." She whispered as she leaned into his body. "They are in over their heads." She remarked as he looked around the room. The party was thinning out little by little since the bride and groom were gone now.

"I know they are but this was their idea." He pointed out quietly.

"Well his idea and she would do anything for him." She stated as he nodded. "I'm afraid that she is going to get hurt." She whispered as she looked around at the guests still wandering around.

"He won't hurt her." Jason stated suddenly as he remembered his and Tommy's conversation from last night. "I know that he would rather die than hurt her. Come on, let's go to my house." He said as she nodded. Grabbing her hand, he led her out of the house and to his car. Kim's stepdad had picked her and Kimberly up this morning so she didn't have to worry about leaving her car here.

They walked hand-in-hand to Jason's car as he hit the clicker to unlock the doors. He opened her door and helped her in before closing her door and walking around to his side of the car. Cranking the car, he looked over at her before backing out and driving away.

"I've never been to your house." She remarked wondering if this was too soon for them but then she looked over at him and knew that it wasn't. She was ready for this step if he was.

"No, I don't guess you have." He stated. "If you don't want to go there then I can take you to your apartment." He said hoping that she didn't want to go back there. He would take her though if that's what she wanted. Trini was special and he didn't want to rush her.

Trini looked over at him and smiled. "I would love to see your house." She stated as he smiled and made his way to his house. The choice was made and he didn't want to get her a chance to rethink it.

Ten minutes later, he pulled up in front of his house and looked over at Trini. She smiled before he got out and walked over to her side to open her door. They slowly made their way to the front.

"I wish I could actually see your house." She commented as he laughed.

"I'll bring you back so you can see it in the daylight." He stated as he opened the front door and led her inside. "I can give you the grand tour of the inside though."

"Lead away." She ordered as he nodded.

Two hours after the tour, they were in the living room. "I think I should go home." Trini said pulling back from Jason. They were lying on the couch with the TV on. Neither had been watching it though. They had been too busy talking and kissing.

"Are you sure?" He asked not pressuring her at all. He knew that she like to take things slow because she had told him that. He didn't want her running away from him because he pushed too fast. She was worth waiting for anyway.

"No, I'm not." She whispered looking into his eyes. Trini knew that she didn't want to leave but this was too fast between her and Jason. She barely knew him but for some reason this felt right. He felt right.

"Then stay." He whispered cupping the back of her head. "No one has to know, if that's what you're worried about." He said before pulling her close to him again.

"Okay." She whispered making up her mind as she leaned in the last few inches to kiss him. He felt around for the remote and turned the TV off.

Jason smiled against her lips as he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He didn't rush though because he wanted to give her plenty of time to think. This was something that he wasn't screwing up. She was perfect for him.

Trini sighed as Jason placed her on his bed. She knew from her tour that this bed was huge. He had told her he had ordered it because he wanted a big bed to fill the master bedroom.

"Why are you sighing?" He asked as he slipped off his shirt and tie. Their shoes were in the living room where they had taken them off.

"Not telling." She answered as she raised up on her elbows to watch him undress.

"Ok that's fine." He stated as he unbuckled his belt. "Do you need any help with your dress?" He asked.

"Yea I do since the zipper is in the back." She said as she moved to the edge of the bed before standing up.

"I can help with that." He whispered as she shuddered. He moved behind her and reached for the zipper.

"Be gentle." She said as she closed her eyes.

Smiling he slid the zipper down inch by inch. He kissed the exposed skin before easing the dress down. It pooled at her ankles before she turned to face him. "You are beyond stunning." He whispered as he captured her lips with his. As they kiss, she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before easing them down. Pulling back, she looked at him in his red boxers. She slid her hands around his waist as he picked her up and set her back on the bed.

"I'll be gentle." He whispered before kissing her again.

She had the brief thought that this is what Kimberly and Tommy should be doing on their honeymoon but she was glad it was happening to her.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also if you want to see the full wedding, check out Marriage of Convenience. It's the same story just from Kimberly and Tommy's POV. I hope that everyone has a great weekend.


	5. The Closet

A/N: Here is the new chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys it. Remember if you want the other side of the story read Marriage of Convenience. It is Tommy and Kimberly's side.

XXXX

Trini woke up the next morning and smiled. Jason's arms were wrapped around her body. She was tucked in close to him. Normally she hated when guys held her too close but this was perfect. There was nowhere else she wanted to be. Glancing at the bedside clock, she saw it was still early. It was Sunday and normally on Sundays she reviewed her files to get ready for Monday. Since she skipped last week and it didn't seem to matter, she thought about skipping the reviewing again.

All she thought about the past few years was school then work. She never really stepped out and did something just for her. Dating Jason was opening her eyes to what she was missing in life.

"Are you really thinking this early in the morning?" He asked as he pressed his body closer to her. "Because if you are then I did not do my job correctly." He said into her hair as she laughed.

"I was just thinking about skipping my normal Sunday routine and spend the day with you." She shared as she rolled over to face him.

"Oh were you now?" He asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Yes." She said as she ran her hands over his abs. "I mean if you're up for a day full of me and this bed." She stated. It was a bold statement but she didn't care. This was about her and him and it was time to be bold.

"I'm up for whatever you are, honey." He whispered as he pulled her closed and began to slowly kiss her. They didn't leave the bed until late afternoon but Trini wasn't upset. In fact she would have preferred to stay in the bed longer but hunger for food drove them out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"I can't believe you cook." She said as she watched him stir three different pots. The food smelled great and she had to smile when her stomach growled.

"Well I live alone so it was either take-out all the time or learn how to cook." He said looking over at her. "I thought it better to cook."

"I agree and you look sexy doing it." She teased.

"We need food." He reminded her.

"I know and it's the only reason I'm not jumping you right now." She said with a smile.

"You know you keep teasing me, I will forget about this food and just take you back to the bedroom." He growled without looking over at her.

"Promises, promises." She said. "But I do demand food."

"Don't worry, I'm working on it." He stated. "So do you think Tommy and Kimberly actually did anything last night?" He asked as she sighed.

"Nope." She replied. "It would shock me if they even stay tonight."

"Oh they'll stay if only to put on a good show for the press and their parents." He said as he added some spices.

"I guess you're right." She muttered. "I just wish they would take this year and really explore their relationship."

"What do you mean?" He asked looking over at her.

"I mean, I want them to actually have sex and see if there is something there." She replied. "I see the way they are around each other. I know there is some underlying feelings."

"I agree there is something special between them." He said. "I just always think it's the fact that they have been friends for so long."

"It's more than friendship though."

"What if they do that? What if they explore those feelings and find out it is just friendship?" He asked.

"I would be okay with it." She said. "I just want them to try."

"If they do try, I think the world will stop." He teased as she laughed.

"Whatever, is my food done yet?" She asked leaning over the counter.

"You are starting to sound like Rocky." He said looking over at her. "It's not a compliment."

"Of course it's not a compliment." She stated. "If you hadn't kept me in bed this morning, I wouldn't be demanding food. This is really your fault."

"You got me there." He winked. "Your food is almost ready, princess."

"It better be or you will just be alone for the rest of the day." She commented with a smile.

Jason laughed as he grabbed some plates. "Don't worry, we are eating." He said looking over his shoulder at her. Five minutes later, he set her plate of food in front of her before grabbing a bottle of water for both of them.

"Oh this is good." She moaned as she chewed her food.

"I'm hurt you didn't think I could cook." He said before taking a bite.

"I think I'm going to keep you as long as you cook like this for me all the time." She said taking another bite.

"I'll be okay with that." He said as she smiled.

They finished their meal in silence as Trini really thought about what she said. She never teased anyone about being with them longer than a few weeks or even a few months. This was new for her but she wasn't running.

XXXX

Monday morning rolled around and Jason dropped Trini off at her apartment early so she could get ready for work. His kissed her cheek before she got out of the car. It didn't take her too long to shower and get dressed. She was out the door less than thirty minutes later. Since she didn't do any work over the weekend, she wanted to read over her notes again and prepare for the day.

Kim would also be back and she wanted to be in the office to see Kimberly before anyone else. She knew she would get her answer just by looking at Kim. She didn't think Kim and Tommy had done anything but she wanted to know for sure.

Stepping into the building, she rode the elevator up to the firm. Once the doors opened she made her way to her office. It looked like she was the first one here which was fine with her. It meant she wouldn't have anyone disturbing her while she got caught up.

"Oh I thought you were here." Flynn said as he opened her door.

"Hi, just I was just catching up on some work." She said looking up at him.

"How was the wedding this weekend?" He asked.

"It was great, I'm sorry you couldn't be there." She stated as he nodded.

"Me too." He commented. "I wanted to let you know I'm bringing in a junior attorney for your murder case." He stated.

"What? Why?" She asked. "Kimberly and I have it covered."

"I know that and I'm not worried about you two. I want him to get some experience with my top two. This case will get him courtroom experience on a high profile case." He explained as she nodded. "When Kimberly gets in, I want the two of you in the conference room around 9 to meet him."

"No problem, we will be there." She said as he nodded and left her office. Sighing she opened her file.

Thirty minutes later she finished reading her notes and made her way to Kimberly's office. She would wait for Kimberly here. She took Kimberly's seat behind her desk as the door knob turned, perfect timing.

"I was wondering where you were." Kim said as she set her bag down on her desk before getting a look at her best friend. Trini looked her over and knew nothing had changed between her and Tommy.

"I've been here for a while." Trini mentioned as Kim cocked her head to the side.

"You slept with Jason." She stated causing Trini to pause.

"What?" Trini asked wondering how on Earth Kimberly could have figured that out. She had made sure that there was anything that could possibly tie back to Jason. It wasn't like she was hiding the fact she had slept with Jason but she at least wanted to say it to Kimberly, not have her guess.

"You slept with him this weekend." Kim said again with a smile.

"How do you even know that?" Trini asked standing up to face Kimberly.

"I see there's no denial in that." Kim muttered with a smile.

"No I'm not denying that I slept with Jason. I just want to know how you knew." She said rounding Kimberly's desk.

"I'm your best friend; I can see it on you." Kim said as she sat down behind her desk.

"I look no different than I did Saturday at your wedding." Trini stated crossing her arms across her chest. She knew there weren't any hickeys or whisker burns on her face or neck. She had checked that first thing but she wasn't swearing that there wasn't some somewhere else though.

Kim laughed. "No, there is nothing physically different, I can just sense it." She said looking up at Trini. "Don't worry; I'm sure that no one else will know." She mentioned.

"I hope not." Trini muttered. She and Jason wanted to keep their relationship to themselves for the moment and not have everyone butting in. It didn't include Kimberly or Tommy but she was still upset she didn't get to actually tell Kimberly her news.

"I approve by the way." Kim remarked in case Trini didn't know. "Jason is a great guy. It's the reason that I wanted to set you two up."

"Yea he is a great guy." Trini mentioned thinking back to the weekend.

"Be careful with his heart though." Kim warned. "He loves deeply when he does love someone."

"I'm not intending to break his heart, Kimberly. We just started going out." Trini stated wondering if she should be offended that Kimberly was warning her. She wasn't a bad person.

"I know but I see that he already cares for you. The last time he was like this was when he was dating Emily. They dated for 2 years and she really did a number on his heart." Kim explained looking back at Trini. She didn't know he had dated someone for two years. It put some pressure on her. He apparently really loved this Emily.

"Kimberly, I will be gentle with Jason. Although why I have to be gentle is beyond me. I am the girl in this situation." Trini mentioned pushing thoughts of Emily out of her mind. They had broken up and she was with Jason now. Emily didn't matter.

"Yea I know but I also know that you keep that heart of yours locked tight." She said as Trini nodded. She couldn't deny that fact but she would work on that.

"That's true." Trini confirmed. "Anyway boss man is bringing in another lawyer on our case. He wants us to bring the new guy up to speed." She explained.

"So he thinks we need help on the case?" Kim asked. Trini saw the hint of anger. It was the same with her but she trusted Flynn. He wouldn't bring in someone else unless he knew the guy would be an asset.

"Yes and no, it's a junior attorney so we are still top two so don't worry about that. The big guy just wants us to help this kid along." Trini said as Kim nodded.

"When do we meet him?" She asked as Trini watched Kim look through her files.

"In an hour, so don't be late." Trini stated before leaving Kim's office. She walked back to her office to go over witness statements once more. This case had to be airtight and she would make sure it was.

XXXX

"Well you're alive, so apparently Kimberly didn't kill you to get to all your money." Jason said stepping into Tommy's office. He could see nothing different about his best friend and knew Tommy and Kimberly had not tried anything on their mini-moon. Trini would be upset.

"Why would she want to kill me for money? Her family has plenty of money, if she ever needed it." Tommy said looking up at Jason.

"A girl can never have too much money." Jason remarked thinking about Emily. "So how was the mini-moon?" He asked handing Tommy a file folder.

"Good except that the bed was too small for me." He replied as he opened the file that Jason had handed him.

"I told you that you needed to go to a hotel that the beds would be bigger." Jason said folding his arms across his chest. He suddenly had an image of Tommy's legs hanging over the footboard.

"I know, I know." Tommy muttered. "Are these numbers correct?" He asked.

"Yea they are I checked them several times." Jason replied switching topics to update Tommy.

"Good, this means that we are ready to move into that market." He said as Jason nodded. "I will have to look into setting up an office there but that shouldn't be a problem."

"You'll need to go within the next three months." Jason informed him. "You have to strike while the iron is hot." This was the perfect move for the business. It would also cement Tommy's place in the company.

"I know; I just want to make doubly sure that the company is ready for this move." He stated standing up. "Thanks, Jason."

"No problem; let me know if you need anything else." He said before leaving Tommy alone. He quickly made his way back to his office.

XXXX

Trini looked at her watch and saw it was nearly time to meet the newest member of their team. Standing up, she smoothed her blouse down and made her way to the conference room.

"Trini, right on time." Flynn stated as she smiled.

"Kimberly should be here in a minute." She stated as he nodded. Trini looked at the younger man in the room. He was probably close to Kimberly and her age but he still looked young. Kimberly walked into the conference room then.

"Kimberly, it's good to see you. Congratulations on the wedding." Flynn, her boss and the lead attorney at the firm stated as she smiled.

"Thank you." Kim responded.

"Since everyone is here now, I would like to introduce Connor McKnight to you two." Flynn stated as he motioned to Connor to step forward. "Connor, this is Trini Kwan and Kimberly Hart or wait Kimberly Oliver." He said motioning to Trini and Kimberly.

"Well I'm still working on how I want my last name so Kimberly is fine." She said with a smile and shook out his hand. Trini had to smile. She knew that changing her name was messing with Kimberly's mind.

"Congratulations on your wedding, I'm sorry that I missed it." Connor said shaking her hand.

"Oh no problem." She said as Trini stepped forward.

"She means that too." Trini said shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, I promise I will be up to speed on the case in no time." Connor promised releasing Trini's hand.

"Don't worry; you have plenty of time to get up to speed." Kim stated. "We are working on the witness list so you can join in this afternoon."

"Okay what time?" He asked.

"Two should be fine." Trini replied admiring his willingness to get to work. "We normally meet in Kim's office since she has the better view." She said with a smile.

"Trini just doesn't like me touching stuff in her office." Kim said with a smile.

"See Connor, you will fit in great with these two ladies." Flynn said slapping him on the back. "If you need anything just let me know." He said before leaving the room.

"I do have one question for you, Connor." Kim stated as soon as Flynn left the room.

"Okay, should I be worried?" He asked looking at Trini.

"No." Kim replied. "How do you feel about defending someone who you don't know if they are guilty or not?" She asked looking at him.

"Uh, I want to say that it doesn't matter but I know it does." He said slowly. "I would defend them with the best of my ability though." He promised.

"Okay." Kim said simply.

"Wait, that's all?" He asked as she nodded. "Are you trying to tell me that our client is guilty?" He asked.

"We don't know that for sure. She claims that she is innocent." Trini stated looking at him.

"But you don't believe her?" He asked.

"I don't but Kim does." She replied as he nodded. "What do you think?" She asked.

"I would say that she is innocent." He responded.

"Well you're going to fit in on this team." Trini stated before leaving the room. Connor had impressed her with his answers. He didn't seem to waver when questioned. It was a good trait for a lawyer to have.

XXXX

"So how was your day?" Jason asked as soon as he opened his door to let Trini in.

"Good even though Kimberly and Tommy didn't do anything on their mini-moon." She said as she walked inside. He noticed she had a bag in her hand.

"What's that?" He asked closing the door.

"I thought it would be a good idea to have some clothes over here for the morning so I don't have to get up extra early." She answered.

Jason smiled as he stepped closer to her. "I don't remember inviting you to stay over." He whispered as he ran his hand up her arm to the back of her head.

"Did I need an invitation?" She asked dropping her bag and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"No." He replied before capturing her lips with his. The need to breathe pulled them apart minutes later. "Well our food is getting cold and I want to feed you before we do anything else tonight." He said grabbing her hand and leading her into the kitchen.

XXXX

"So when is your wife moving into your house?" Jason asked the next day at work. He and Trini had discussed it last night.

"She's moving in this weekend but I can't help." Tommy groaned. "I have a lot to do here."

"Don't sweat it, I can help." Jason stated sitting down in front of Tommy. "I know it will be hard to explain her in her own room to her family."

"Yea it would be." Tommy said rubbing his face. "Thanks, Jason."

"Hey, it's what we do." He said.

"I owe you one for this." Tommy said leaning back in his chair.

Jason laughed. "Yea you do and I will be thinking about what I want. It won't be cheap."

"I don't expect it to." Tommy said with a smile. "I'm sure Trini will help you."

"Since Kim is her best friend, I'm sure she will be there. I don't know if she will be helping."

"She will help." Tommy said. "Kim won't allow you to do all the work."

"I hope not because I'm scared of her closet."

"I would be too." Tommy said. "Kim loves shopping. I don't even want to know how many clothes and shoes she has."

"Oh I didn't really think about moving all of that." He moaned. "What have I signed up for?"

"You can't back out now." Tommy warned.

"I'm not." He muttered. "Anyway I'm going to leave you alone so that I don't volunteer for anything else." He said as Tommy laughed.

"You better." Tommy voiced as Jason left his office.

XXXX

"Kim, I not sure that it's legal for one person to own this many clothes." Jason said as he handed Trini another stack of shirts.

"Oh it's very much legal, remember I'm the lawyer." She said as Trini laughed. She wondered if Jason would be scarred from seeing all of Kim's clothes. It was rather daunting if you were not expecting it.

"You don't own this many do you?" Jason asked looking over at Trini. She was running hangers through the shirts before handing them to Kim for her to hang up.

"That's for me to know." Trini commented with a smile. She didn't have as many clothes as Kimberly but she had more than most people.

"Why did I even answer the phone today?" He muttered under his breath. He didn't want Trini to know he had volunteered before she called him this morning to ask for his help. "Where is Tommy? Shouldn't your husband be here helping you?" He asked looking around the room. He knew Tommy got his work done and had told him he would be able to help.

Kim hung up the shirt in her hand before turning around to face Jason and Trini. "He had a phone call to take. It was something important so I told him to go that the two of you would help me." She replied as Trini nodded. She was okay with helping Kimberly. It was nothing new to her.

"No he took one look at your clothes and wanted to escape." He remarked as Kim and Trini laughed. Jason was possibly right about Tommy running at the sight of Kim's clothes.

It didn't take much longer before all of Kim's clothes were hung up.

"Where did you sleep this past week?" Trini suddenly asked. "There wasn't a bed in here before we bought yours in."

"I slept in Tommy's bed." Kim replied with a shrug. "Thankfully he has a king so plenty of room for both of us."

"I can't believe you shared a bed with him for a week and didn't tell me." She stated looking over at Kimberly.

"It was just a bed, Trini. I didn't want to sleep on the floor or the couch." Kim voiced.

"She's right, it's just a bed." Jason said. Trini eyed him before smoothing the bed covers. Everything was in place and it looked like Kim had lived here for a long time instead of just moving in.

"Okay well everything is done, thank you guys." Kim said.

"No problem." Trini said. "I'm still mad at you for not telling me about this past week."

"Hey you didn't tell me you were staying at Jason's either." Kim pointed out as Jason coughed and tried to clear his throat.

"How did you even know?" He croaked out.

"Trini does not normally wear cologne." Kim replied as Jason groaned.

Trini just smiled as she watched Jason work through what Kim had just shared. "Oh fine, we're even then." Trini said.

"I guess so." Kim said hugging Trini. "Now get Jason out of here so he can breathe normally again."

"Done." Trini said as she grabbed Jason's hand and led him outside.

"Well we did a good job of hiding our relationship." He muttered as he pulled out of Tommy's driveway.

Trini laughed. "Don't sweat it. Kim won't tell anyone except for Tommy. I'm okay with people knowing." She shared.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I don't want to pressure you."

"You're not. If people ask, I will tell them I have a boyfriend." She stated.

"And I will tell them I have a sugar momma." He said as he punched him in the arm.

"Sugar momma? Since when did I say I would take care of you?" She asked. "No, our agreement is for you to take care of me."

"Ah but only to cook for you." He pointed out as he came to a stop at a red light.

"Whatever." She muttered. "I know what scares you, so you better take care of me."

"What scares me?" He asked making a right turn.

"Kim's clothes." She answered as he groaned.

"Please tell me you don't have that many clothes." He begged as she laughed. "Please, Trini."

"Not quite that many but I do have a lot." She said with a smile.

"I'm not going to survive you, am I?" He asked pulling into his driveway.

"The verdict is still out on that." She said as they got out of the car.

"Oh Trini." He moaned as he unlocked the door and led her inside.

XXXX

"Uh Jason, I need you to take me to work." Trini said walking back into her apartment that Monday morning. He had stayed with her last night since they stayed at his place last week.

"What's wrong with your car?" He asked walking toward her.

"Not sure but I know I put gas in it so don't ask me if I ran out." She stated as he nodded and made their way outside to look it over. "Do you know anything about cars?" She asked as she watched him pop the hood on her car.

"Some." He said while looking under the hood. "I don't see anything disconnected but I don't have time to really look." He said.

"It's fine, I can call the auto club while I'm at work." She stated.

"No its fine, I'll take a look at it this afternoon." He said shutting the hood. "Come one let's get you to work."

Twenty minutes later, Jason pulled up in front of Trini's office building. "Thanks, Jason."

"No problem, just send me a text when you're ready to leave. I'll pick you up." He said kissing her cheek.

"I will." She promised as she got out of his car and made her way inside.

"Were you riding with Jason Scott?" One of the women in the lobby asked. Trini had seen her around a few times but she didn't know her name.

"Uh yea." Trini replied. "He's my boyfriend."

"What does he see in you?" She asked as Trini looked at her.

"He must be trying to make someone jealous." A second woman stated with a glare. "I mean you are not the type of woman he normally dates."

"He is way out of your league. I don't even know why you are trying to snag him." Another woman stated as Trini saw red.

"I don't think it's either of your business." She growled. "I am dating him." She stated as she turned and walked away from them.

Once she made it to her office, she collapsed in her chair as she thought about the women's comments. She sighed and pushed those thoughts out of her head so she could get some work done. Two hours later, she decided to join Kimberly in her office.

"You are late." Kim pointed out with a smile as she stepped inside.

"No, I was here on time but I was in my office doing my job." Trini stated as she sat down across from Kimberly.

"Did you have a bad night?" Kim asked sensing that something was wrong with Trini. "I mean because you don't look so good."

"My night was fine, it was this morning that was bad." She replied. She knew Kimberly would know something was wrong with her. They were best friends. "My car wouldn't start, not sure why but Jason had to bring me to work." She informed Kimberly.

"I don't really see a problem with that other than your car not starting." Kim said. She knew that Trini didn't really care about her car so she didn't know why Trini was upset.

Trini sighed. "Yea but then again you were not there when people saw me get out of Jason's car. Several people stopped me and asked what I was doing with him." She stated. "Apparently Jason is out of my league to quote one woman."

"You are not out of Jason's league." Kim said getting a little angry. "I mean you are above any woman he has ever dated since they are all bimbos." She said.

"Maybe that's what the woman meant." Trini sighed. "I mean he is different than the men I've dated. I could be wrong; I mean you had to talk us into dating." Trini pointed out.

"Because I knew that you were perfect for each other, nothing else." Kim said. "Trini, listen to me, you and Jason are the only ones in your relationship. Don't listen to what some women tell you. They are just jealous that he is sleeping with you instead of them."

"I guess." She groaned. "Kimberly, I've never acted like this before. Jason makes me feel things that I don't understand sometimes."

Kim smiled as she stood up. "I think that's a good thing." She remarked.

"You know, I don't know why we are friends." Trini said with a laugh. "Oh this came for you. I saw it on the fax and thought I would save you the trouble." She said handing Kimberly a piece of paper.

"Tommy and I are going to a charity banquet for childhood cancer. I needed details on attire and Tommy didn't have them so he had Ashley fax me the details." Kim said as she looked down at the paper.

"Jason told me about that last week. I have to go shopping this week, I guess." Trini muttered wondering if she should even go now. She quickly pushed that thought away because she would not let a few women scare her away from Jason.

"We could go shopping together; the invite just says black tie." Kim said setting the paper aside.

"Well that works for me since I hate buying a dress by myself." She said standing up.

Kim shook her head. "Whatever, you like to shop as much as I do." She stated.

"Yea I do and it freaks Jason out. He doesn't think it's right for two women to own as many clothes as we do." Trini commented remembering his expression when he saw her closet.

"So you showed him your closet?" Kim asked with a smile.

"He sort of saw it last night. I think he wanted to stay at my place just to check it out." She stated trying to sound offhanded about it even though it was a big deal. She never let a guy stay over.

"I'm sure he did." Kim said. "Anyway I've made it through two of the witness files this weekend." She said.

"Okay I haven't even gone through them but I'll start that tonight." She stated. "Hopefully Connor got something done this weekend. I don't want to have to catch him up this close to the trial." Trini stated.

"I don't think that you will have too." Kim said. "I'm pretty sure that Connor will be up to speed before the case is even here. I looked up his file and saw that he had top marks in law school." She revealed.

"I would think so since he got a job here." Trini remarked not that impressed with his scores. She really wanted to know how he handled himself in the courtroom and the only way she would find that out was to have him sitting beside her throughout the case. He had won some hard cases but that only told her that he could win not how he won or what his thought process was.

"True but then again sometimes people slip through the cracks." Kim stated with a wink.

"I only made one B, Kimberly Anne!" She exclaimed. "Everything else was A's." She muttered. "Besides that B shouldn't count it was in a lower level class, not law school."

Kim laughed as she grabbed some of her files. "Yea, I know but I had to tease you. Anyway let's go to the conference room. I'm sure that Connor is already in there waiting for us." She said walking to the door.

"Fine but I won't forget that little remark." Trini grumbled as Kim nodded before following Trini down the hall to the smaller conference room. The bigger one was being used for another case at the moment but that was fine. Kim didn't really like the big one because it was a lot bigger and was a little overwhelming at times. Trini happened to be fine with the bigger one since it gave them more room to spread out. They didn't need the extra room but it helped with a case this size.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	6. Talk it Out

A/N: Okay so here is the new chapter! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the rest.

XXXX

Jason pulled into Tommy and Kim's driveway and parked. He saw Rocky right behind him. This night should prove interesting with Rocky, Adam, and Justin. Game nights were always great between them and something he looked forward too.

"So your girlfriend finally let you off the leash?" Rocky called out as Jason rolled his eyes. The cracks were starting early tonight but then again it was Rocky.

"Trini doesn't keep me on a leash and she will be here." He stated walking up to the front door with Rocky on his heels.

"She doesn't let you out of the house without her?" He asked.  
"Rocky, you know me better than that and I wouldn't talk about leashes. Aisha has a pretty tight one on you." Jason said with a smirk. "Anyway Trini will be working on her case with Kimberly. They had their night planned before us."

"Uh huh." Rocky muttered as he rang the doorbell. "I haven't seen Kim since the wedding, Tommy better be treating her right." He said as a smiling Kimberly opened the door.

"Looks fine to me." Jason muttered as Rocky rushed past him to get to Kimberly.

"Kimberly, you're alive." Rocky said. Jason smiled as he watched Rocky wrap Kimberly up in a bear hug. Rocky might be a prankster but he showed a totally different side when he was around Kimberly. It was a little unnerving but everyone learned it was just him.

"Tommy's not a murderer." Jason huffed as he brushed past them to walk inside. He was used to Rocky's displays of affection around Kimberly and wondered what Tommy thought about their closeness. Looking up he saw Tommy was standing there smiling at Rocky and Kimberly. He knew how jealous Tommy got over his girl-friends so he knew that Tommy understood Rocky and Kimberly's relationship just by his smile.

"No, I'm not a murderer and I'm sure that if I ever touched Kimberly wrong, she would kill me." Tommy stated as Rocky finally released Kimberly.

"You bet your millions, I would." Kim replied as Rocky laughed.

"I would expect no less from you." Jason remarked with a smile. "So are we the first two here?" He asked looking around.

"Yea, come on we can get everything set up before the others get here." Tommy stated as Jason nodded. He couldn't wait to unwind tonight with the guys. It also helped that Trini would be here too even though she would be working.

XXXX

Trini parked her car behind Jason's. She saw Rocky we here too. Getting out her car, she wondered why Jason and Rocky were here. It didn't really matter to her since she and Kimberly would be working their case. She grabbed her briefcase out of the backseat before making her way to the front door. It was already opened and Kim was standing there waiting on her. It freaked her out a little but she shook it off.

"Wow, have you been taking lessons from Lurch?" Trini asked stepping inside.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked shutting the door behind her.

"You know Lurch from the Adams Family; he was their butler and always seemed to open the door before anyone could knock." Trini explained as Kim shook her head. She wasn't sure why she ever mentioned an older show to Kim, she never knew them.

"You know it always gets me when you refer to some old TV show. You do not look like the type to watch TV at all let alone old shows." Kim stated as the doorbell rang again.

"Are you expecting anyone else?" Trini asked casting a confused eye at the door. What was going on tonight?

"No but Tommy is. He is having a guy's night." Kim explained as she opened the door. She knew Adam but the other two guys with him, she didn't know.

"Kimberly, I didn't know that you would be here." The younger guy said stepping inside. "I figured that you would have already left Tommy since we know that he is not your type of guy." Trini stayed back and watched how Kim interacted with Tommy's friends. It was pretty enlightening because it showed how much Kimberly was a part of Tommy's life.

"Oh please, Tommy is going to hold on to her." The black guy stated. "I mean it took him this long to persuade her to marry him so he is not going to let go so soon." He said hugging Kimberly. Trini knew this guy was close to Kimberly because she didn't let too many guys hug her. Actually she didn't let too many people hug her period.

"I hope that he is treating you well." Adam said hugging Kimberly next.

"Of course he is." Kim said with a smile. "Tommy, Jason, and Rocky are in the den waiting for you." She informed them.

"Thanks but I would rather stay with you." The black guy said with a wink. Trini could tell he was a big flirt. She also knew it was harmless flirting. He probably had one woman he was chasing after.

"Of course you would since I'm better company than my husband but I have work to do." Kim said nodding to Trini.

"Who is this? I don't believe that we've met before." The black guy said walking over to her. This should be interesting.

"I'm Trini, Kimberly's best friend." She stated looking over at him. He was taller than her but not by much.

"She is also dating Jason so tread carefully." Kim warned as Trini smiled. Zack was a friend of Jason's too; she would ask him later about Zack.

"I knew that I detected warning signs all over you." The younger guy said with a laugh as he hugged Kimberly before backing up.

"Oh that's from me not from who I date." Trini replied with a smile. She wasn't Jason's property so he didn't post warning signs on her.

"Come on, I'll take you three to Tommy before Trini and I get to work." Kim said walking past them to the den. As soon as she walked inside, she saw what they were doing.

Trini stood next to the staircase and waited for Kimberly to come back. She watched as Kim took the newcomers into the den. She could barely see the TV but she knew they were playing a game. It must be nice to not have to bring work home. While they worked she would ask Kim some questions on Tommy's friends. She wanted to know them too since they were Jason's friends.

XXXX

Jason adjusted his headphones. He knew he should have brought his own because Tommy's spare set sucked. Grabbing the controller, he saw Kim walk in with Justin, Zack, and Adam. He wondered if Zack had flirted with Trini. Zack was currently trying to get this girl Angela to date him but she shot him down every time he asked.

"Let me guess, its Halo night." Kim stated. She didn't seem mad about it. Jason guessed she didn't care too much that Tommy had guys over. He hoped it was because she was okay with and not because she knew this would only last a year.

"Yea." Tommy muttered as Kim shook her head.

"Have fun then." She said walking over to Tommy. "I'll be upstairs with Trini." She said as she brushed her lips across his before pulling back and walking away.

Jason smiled as Justin, Zack, and Adam got settled.

"Man, I don't know what she sees in you." Zack muttered grabbing his controller.

"Well it's not his money since she has her own." Justin commented.

"You know we could have cancelled game night since you are just married." Adam said looking over at Tommy.

"It's fine. Kim has to work anyway." Tommy said.

"Do I detect some newly-wed bliss wearing off?" Zack asked as Jason groaned. This wasn't a good topic. The rest of the guys didn't know that Tommy and Kimberly were in a marriage of convenience.

Tommy just smiled. "No, we will have our own party when you knuckleheads leave." He said getting the game started.

"Please, no bedroom talk." Zack pleaded. "She's my little sister and I don't want to have to pull a gun on you."

"Why would you pull a gun on her husband?" Jason asked looking over at Zack.

"For doing dirty things with my sister." He replied. "I don't care if he's her husband or not, I don't want to think of them doing anything."

"Relax, Zack, I won't share anything with you." Tommy said as Jason chuckled.

"Let's get this game going." Jason said as the game loaded. He was ready to blow something up.

XXXX

"So what was that kiss about downstairs?" Trini asked as soon as she and Kimberly were in Kim's room.

"We are married." Kim stated which made Trini want to roll her eyes. Kim acted like her marriage was normal.

"Yea but not in the real sense so why the kiss?" She asked pulling out some files from her briefcase. She wanted to know what Kim had thought to make her want to kiss Tommy in front of his friends.

"You and Jason are the only ones that know the real state of our marriage so I just acted like a real wife in front of his friends." Kim explained sitting down on the bed with her files.

"I think you just like kissing your husband." Trini muttered looking over at Kimberly. She detected a hint of a blush on Kim's cheeks. She wasn't sure if it was Kim's make-up or a real blush.

"Well he is a good kisser." Kim responded. "But it was just for show, don't worry Trini." She stated. Trini knew it was more than show but she decided not to push Kim tonight. There would be time later for that.

"Oh I'm not worried too much." Trini said. "I just think that you are feeling something more for your husband that I think even you know." She muttered.

"Are you saying that I don't know my own feelings?" Kim asked looking over at Trini seated in the vanity chair facing the bed.

"About this marriage, absolutely." She replied without hesitation.

They fell silent for a few minutes while they organized their notes.

"Okay well what did you think about Connor?" Kim asked changing the subject.

"He's better than I thought he would be." Trini sighed. "I mean I didn't expect him to get up to speed that fast."

"Me either but I like his approach." Kim said crossing her legs to sit Indian style on the bed.

"It's just a guy's point of view, nothing more than that." Trini muttered trying not to sound too impressed even though she had been blown away by Connor this morning.

"Maybe but it is one that we hadn't consider before today." Kim remarked as Trini sighed and nodded.

Kim was right; Connor was a good fit for the case and the team.

XXXX

"I can't believe that Kim is letting you play Halo tonight. I mean I would have thought that she would say no since you are a grown man." Justin stated punching away on his controller.

"We are all grown men." Rocky remarked as Jason nodded without taking their eyes off the TV. It was really weird how their conversation had circled back to Tommy and Kim's marriage.

"That's not what I meant." Justin stated. "I just meant that they are newly married Normally during the first few months, I heard that no one wants to be around newly-weds because they so wrapped up in each other that they hardly leave their house let alone invite people over." He explained.

"Well Kimberly and I are probably busier than most couples anyway. We have also known each other all of our lives so it's not like other couples who have waited months to be married and start their lives together. Our lives are interwoven." Tommy explained. "Besides she has work to do."

"Trust me, if she didn't have that case to work on she would be down here kicking our butts." Jason said stepping in to help Tommy with this conversation. "She loves this game."

"Really?" Adam asked as Tommy smiled and nodded. He didn't like to admit it but Kim was probably better at this game than him. She always made it her mission to kill him as many times as she could.

"Oh how was your honeymoon?" Rocky asked as Zack groaned. Jason smiled from his earlier remarks.

"Crowded." Tommy muttered.

"What?" Rocky asked wondering what Tommy meant by that.

"He stayed at a Bed Breakfast which I told him was a bad idea." Jason explained punching in a series to do a combo attack.

"Hotels are way better, why did you pick there?" Zack asked apparently really interested now that he knew Tommy wouldn't share the dirty details.

"I thought it would be more romantic than a hotel." Tommy said as Rocky busted out in laughter. "What? What's wrong with that?" He asked pausing the game to look over at Rocky.

"You romantic? The idea is just too funny." He replied. "Tommy, you are not romantic at all. Actually I'm surprised that Kimberly agreed to marry you. She likes romance." He stated.

"I can be romantic when I want too." Tommy muttered as Jason just shook his head. He had to agree with Rocky on this one, he had never seen Tommy doing anything romantic before except sending roses to one of his girlfriends on her birthday one year.

"Sorry can't picture it. I mean you probably asked her to marry you at your weekly lunch date without any forethought at all." He stated as Justin and Adam laughed.

"No, I didn't." Tommy said. "Actually I proposed on horseback." He remarked.

"Horseback? Really?" Adam asked as Tommy nodded. "She must have loved that since she loves horses so much. You really pulled out all the stops to marry her." He mused.

Jason saw the look on Tommy's face and knew their comments had hit a nerve. He also knew that Tommy did regret the way he asked Kimberly to marry him. There was nothing he could do about it now though. They were married.

Tommy shook his head and un-paused the game and got back to killing. No one talked really after that. The game pulled them in and distracted them from anymore talk about Tommy's marriage.

XXXX

Hours later Trini was sitting with Jason on his couch. She had decided to stay at his house tonight since it was closer than her apartment.

"Did you get a lot of work done?" He asked pulling her into his side.

She yawned before answering. "We did but it will still be a battle in court. This case is tricky." She said before yawning again.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." He said standing up before scooping her into his arms.

"You know I can walk." She pointed out as she laid her head on his chest. "But I do love being carried."

Jason laughed as he walked into his bedroom and placed her on the bed. "Change into your pjs." He ordered as she gave him a look. "It's not an order."

"Sure sounded like one." She remarked as she stood up and walked over to the dresser. He had cleared out one of his drawers for her which she thought was sweet. "Do you think we are moving too fast?" She asked looking back at him as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Do you?" He asked looking over at her.

"I don't know." She replied. "It doesn't feel fast but we've only known each other a short time."

Jason sighed and walked over to her. "Do you want me to take the drawer back?" He asked.

Trini smiled. "No, I love my drawer." She said placing her hand on his bare chest.

"Okay then if something feels fast let me know. I will slow down to your speed." He said cupping her face in his hands. "I want this relationship to work."

Trini nodded. "Thank you." She whispered as Jason leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. He released her afterwards so she could change into her pjs and climb into bed.

Jason slid into bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. They might be moving too fast but he couldn't imagine being without her now. They fell asleep minutes later.

XXXX

"You're not getting a pink dress?" Trini asked as Kim modeled a white dress that she had spotted when she had first walked into the store.

"I didn't see one that I liked but what do you think about this one?" She asked as she looked in the mirror. Trini had already found her dress and it was her normal color, yellow.

"I like it and I think that your husband's eyes are going to pop out of his head." She stated. "Are you trying to seduce Tommy?" Trini asked wondering at the changes she was starting to see in her best friend. Most of them were small things that she could see and it made her a little scared. She wasn't even sure if Kimberly knew that she was changing which meant that Kimberly was falling in love with her husband of convenience. This would not end well if Tommy didn't fall in love with her.

"No, I'm not trying to seduce him." Kim said spinning around to look at Trini. "I just like the dress." She stated looking back in the mirror.

"Okay if you say so anyway that dress is hot." Trini said as Kim nodded.

"Is it right for the banquet then? I mean there will be little kids there." She pointed out.

"Well you are covered up so it's not like you are showing skin or anything." Trini remarked looking over the dress. It was a long white dress with a scooped neckline and it slimmed every curve of Kim's body. It was a good thing that Kim was in shape because otherwise that dress would look bad. The material was made to cling in all the right places which were thankfully muscle on Kimberly.

"You said that the dress was hot though." Kim said running her hands down her sides.

"Oh it is but it's more that you are covered up than revealed." Trini replied. "Don't worry, the dress is great and you should buy it. I really like it."

"Okay." Kim said. "I'll tell the sales lady that I want this one." She said walking back into the dressing room.

Trini waited for Kimberly to change clothes and wondered if she should get a different dress. Shaking her head, she knew Jason would like the dress she bought. She sat back in the chair as Kimberly came out of the dressing room.

"Ready?" Trini asked standing up as Kim nodded. "Okay then let's get something to eat before heading back home."

"Sounds good to me." Kim stated as they made their way to the cashier to pay for their dresses before leaving the store. They had taken the afternoon off from work after working all weekend. Flynn had actually told them to leave because they looked like they needed a break and were scaring the other lawyers in the building. Neither of them had fought him because it gave them a chance to buy their dresses for tomorrow night's banquet which took their minds off the case. Since they had worked all weekend, they didn't get around to shopping like they wanted too.

"You know we could shop some more if you want." Trini suggested. She was just happy to be out of the office so she didn't care what they did as long as it had nothing to do with their case or being a lawyer.

"No, that's fine. I'm hungry and I thought about getting home early today to clean. I feel like my room has been taken over by the dust bunnies." Kim said with a laugh. "They may be planning a plot to overthrow me and take over." She mused as Trini shook her head at Kimberly.

"You must be sick if you don't want to shop anymore." Trini stated as she wondered when the last time that Kimberly had turned down shopping. If she didn't know that Tommy was at work, she would think her best friend wanted to get home to her husband.

"No, just worn out. It's been a crazy few weeks." Kim replied with a shrug.

Trini looked over at her best friend. It had been a crazy few weeks for her. "If you need to talk, you know I'm here." She said as Kim smiled and nodded.

"I know." She said as her phone started ringing. "I know that I can always talk to you about anything." Kim commented opened her purse.

"I bet that's your husband, I'm sure that he knows that you are not at work but out shopping spending his money." Trini said as Kim rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out of her purse.

"No, it's not Tommy and I didn't spend his money. I spent my own." Kim said as she looked down at the unknown number flashing on her screen. "Kimberly Oliver." She answered.

Trini watched Kimberly closely and saw that her best friend's expression changed. Something was wrong just by the look on Kimberly's face but she wasn't quite sure what. She hoped that it was nothing to do with the stables or Tommy because she wasn't sure that Kimberly could handle that right at this moment. She was already stressed.

"What is it?" Trini demanded as soon as Kim punched the end button on her phone. The concern was in her voice.

"Our client was thought to be skipping town so her bail has been revoked. We need to go down to the jail." Kim stated as Trini bit back a curse. Of course it was their client because why couldn't they have one day without thinking about the case.

"Really?" Trini asked as Kim nodded. "Fine let's go see what she did. You know you had almost convinced me that she was innocent but not after this stunt." She muttered as she wondered if she could leave their client in jail until the trial was over.

"Trini, we don't know all the facts yet. This could be a big misunderstanding." Kim reasoned as Trini shook her head. They made their way over to Trini's car as quickly as they could. It was a good thing that they had already been on their way when Kim had gotten the call.

"I know that you want to believe that but I can't." She said as she unlocked her car. They both climbed in at the same time before Trini cranked the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "I can't believe that she would pull something like this after everything we have done to keep her out of jail all this time." Trini grumbled as she drove towards the jailhouse. "I'm ready for this case to be over." She muttered as Kim nodded.

XXXX

"You know for someone that got off early and went shopping, you look quite angry." Jason remarked looking over at Trini. He could sense something was wrong but she hadn't said a word about it throughout dinner. They talked about the charity banquet and her shopping with Kimberly but nothing about why she was mad.

"Yea I'm angry." She stated moving past him to put her plate in the sink. "I think I'm just going to go home and have an early night." She stated looking back at him. He knew it wasn't right to ask her to stay when she wanted to go home.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked sensing that she needed a friend.

"No, not right now, I'll see you tomorrow night." She said kissing his cheek before leaving his house. He let her leave because he knew that at the moment, she needed space. Hopefully she would call Kimberly or someone to talk about today but he knew that she probably won't. Tomorrow, hopefully he could find out what was wrong and help her if he could. It was probably something with her case. He wanted it over since it was causing her so much grief. No one's work should consume their lives.

XXXX

Trini sighed as she backed out of Jason's driveway. She should have stayed and talked to him. They were in a relationship which meant she needed to share things with him. It was just too much today. She hoped he wouldn't hold it against her for leaving. She would get some sleep tonight and talk to him later.

XXXX

"We have to inform Connor about our client." Trini said looking at Kimberly across the desk. "I know I left him a message to come and see us when he gets in. I don't think he will be happy with this news."

"I'm not happy with this news." Trini growled as her phone beeped. "I'll be back." She said standing up and walking out of the room. She saw Connor walking towards her. She waved him on into Kim's office as she answered her phone. "This is Trini."

She listened as the cop told her everything was ready for them to come by the jail. She was glad because she planned on going anyway. They needed to talk and since their client was in jail, they would have to go to her. Once she ended the call, she remembered some files they would need. She went to her office to grab them before heading back to Kim's. She heard Kim speaking when she neared the door.

"As of today keep going over the notes from the crime scene and interviews but tomorrow we have an interview with our client at the jail." Kim informed Connor as he nodded.

"We plan on leaving at 11 so be here around 10:45." Trini said walking into the room with several files in her hands.

"No problem, I will be here." He stated as Kim nodded. "If you need anything let me know. I will go back and make sure that I have everything done by then." He said standing up.

"Okay, if you have any questions just find one of us." Trini said as he nodded before leaving Kim's office.

"He wasn't happy that we didn't call him yesterday." Kim stated.

"I knew that he wouldn't be but honestly I forgot about him when we got that call." She commented.

Sighing Kim nodded. "Me too and I told him that as well." She said. "Anyway are you ready for the banquet tonight?" Kim asked.

"I guess so but I think that Jason is mad at me." Trini remarked. "He knew that I was upset yesterday but I left his house to be by myself. I'm not sure that he liked it too much."

"Probably not since he is a guy and they do like to fix things for women." Kim mentioned. "Tommy did the same thing with me last night but I actually talked to him to get it off my chest." She said. "Maybe it's something that you should think about doing."

"We are only dating. I can still have some things to myself." Trini muttered even though she really didn't believe it.

"I know that but don't push him away." Kim stated.

"I'm not and I will talk to him probably after the banquet tonight." She said deciding to go to his house to talk.

"Good." Kim said as Trini just shook her head at her best friend.

XXXX

"Does Kimberly talk to you about her day?" Jason asked walking into Tommy's office.

"What?" Tommy asked as he looked up at Jason.

"Does Kimberly talk to you about her day?" He asked again as he sat down.

"Yea I mean she shares some stuff but I know she doesn't tell me everything." He replied. "Something wrong between you and Trini?"

Jason sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Well she was angry last night about something but instead of talking about it, she left."

"Don't worry she will talk about it when she's ready." Tommy said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because she's a girl." Tommy remarked. "Give her time to think through it then let her talk to you."

"Man, I can't believe I'm even asking for advice on a woman." He muttered.

Tommy laughed. "Jason, Trini is not trying to push you away. Give her time, I mean she is Kim's best friend. They like to talk."

"I guess." He moaned. "I just don't want to push her too much. She already asked if we were moving too fast."

"Did you ever think it's because she is worried about you backing away?" Tommy asked setting his pen down.

Jason sat there for a minute while he thought about what Tommy said. "You could be right."

Of course, I'm right. I'm the CEO."

"What does being CEO have to do with being right about Trini?" Jason asked standing up. "You know I should be talking to your wife about this."

"Since my wife is the one who set you two up, she would love to help you out." Tommy commented. "She won't hold back though so if you ask her be prepared for the task she gives you."

"On second thought, I think I can handle this without Kim's help." He said as Tommy smiled. "Don't forget about the board meeting after lunch."

"Don't worry; Ashley won't let me forget any meeting ever." Tommy muttered. "I'll see you tonight." He said as Jason nodded before leaving Tommy's office.

XXXX

"Trini, Tommy and Kimberly will beat us there at this rate." Jason stated as he waited for Trini to finish getting dressed. He had been shocked when she arrived at his house with her dress and make-up for tonight. It was okay with him though because it let him know she wasn't pushing him away. She also informed him that Kimberly would be wearing white instead of pink. He wasn't sure what was going on in Kimberly's head but she always wore pink. Shaking his head, he pushed thoughts of Kimberly away and tried to focus on how to hurry Trini. They had already discussed why she was upset and he knew it had pushed her back in getting ready.

"Would it be a bad thing if Tommy and Kimberly beat us there?" She called back.

"Yea because he is always late." He replied. "It would hurt my ego if he beats me there."

"Well you will have the prettiest girl in yellow on your arm." She stated as she stepped out of the bathroom. "How do I look?" She asked spinning slowly for him.

Jason gulped as he looked her over. "Gorgeous, you look gorgeous." He whispered walking towards her. "I'm okay with being late." He muttered as he bent down to kiss her.

She pulled back and smiled up at him. "We don't have time if you don't want Tommy and Kimberly to beat us there." She stated as he smiled. They left his house minutes later and arrived at the event twenty minutes later. Jason handed his keys to the valet and helped Trini out of the car.

"Oh wow, this is a big turnout." She remarked.

"Yea every year, I feel like more and more people show up but its prefect." He said leading her over to their table.

"Oh look Tommy and Kimberly are here." She whispered as he smiled. He knew she was baiting him but he was okay with it. She was coming home with him tonight.

"Kimberly, I didn't know it was you beside Tommy." Jason said as he helped Trini sit down before sitting down beside her.

"Who else would be here with my husband?" Kim asked.

"I don't know but since you are not in pink I didn't recognize you." He said with a smile.

"I already told him that you were wearing white before we left." Trini stated looking at Jason out of the corner of her eye. Kim smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry; I had to take a second look at her as she walked down the stairs towards me." Tommy shared.

"I don't always wear pink." Kim muttered with a smile.

"Probably not because I'm not sure that any person could wear the same color every day." Tommy said as he kissed the top of Kim's head.

"Whatever." Kim muttered rolling her eyes. Jason laughed at the picture they presented as Trini just watched them. She could tell that they were getting closer and closer and she hoped that Kimberly would not leave this marriage heartbroken. They did make a beautiful couple though and she hoped it would turn into something more.

XXXX

"So how do you think Tommy and Kimberly did?" Trini asked as she began pulling the pins out of her hair. Since it was late, she had decided to stay over at Jason's house tonight. They had gotten to talk before the banquet about why she was upset yesterday so that they would have a great time tonight without the burdens of yesterday weighing on them. It had been a great talk and she learned Jason was a great shoulder to lean on.

"I think that they have convinced everyone that they are in love." He whispered against her neck.

"Oh." Trini breathed as she turned to face him. "I think they are in love." She whispered against his lips.

"I know they are." He said before kissing her deeply. Wrapping his arms around her, he grabbed the zipper at the back of her dress and slowly slid it down until it stopped at her lower back.

"Very forward tonight, Mr. Scott." She said easing back to slide her hands under his dinner jacket. It took only a few seconds to rid him of it. She then started helping him with the buttons on his shirt.

"I could only think about getting you out of that dress all night." He admitted. "You know that it's not nice to tease a man then not deliver." He said kissing her again.

"Oh I'm going to deliver." She promised pushing his shirt open before completely taking it off.

"I love it when you talk dirty." He laughed as he pushed the straps of her dress off of her shoulders and down her arms. He backed up to watch her dress slide off her body before forming a puddle at her feet. "Simply gorgeous." He breathed as he gathered her close and began to kiss her once again. They each stepped out of their shoes as they made their way to his bed.

He eased her down before standing back up and stripping off his pants and boxers. Coming back down, he kissed her stomach before making his way back up to her mouth. Jason knew that Trini was getting to him but at this moment he didn't care. She was becoming a big part of his life and he had no intention of stopping it.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also if I've done my math right lol, there are only four more chapters! Don't freak out yet, you will get to see the key moments in their relationship and they may not come as you think. You know I love to throw in surprises. If you want sneak peeks or to keep tabs on me, check out my page on Facebook. Search for Falcon4Crane. You will also find a picture of Trini and Kimberly's dresses on there. If you read Marriage of Convenience you might have already seen the pictures but if not, they are still on my page.


	7. Change in Status

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed this story.

XXXX

"Do you want me to leave that bad?" Trini asked as she watched Jason grab her yellow bag.

"What?" He asked looking over at her. She was still in his bed.

"My bag." She said sitting up and pointed to the yellow bag in his hand.

"Oh, sorry." He muttered. "I am the one who has to leave."

"Jason, it's your house. I can leave if you're uncomfortable."

"Trini, no I don't want you to leave. I have to go to Paris with Tommy." He stated settling her bag down before grabbing his red one.

"You know I could take that the wrong way." She mused flashing him a smile.

"It's for work." He growled looking over at her. "The company is looking into expanding into the European market. Paris is a good fit so we are going there to scout out office space." He explained.

"Gotcha." She said. "Do you need help packing?" She asked looking at the clothes he had thrown across his side of the bed.

"Yea since I can't figure out what to bring and how much too actually pack." He muttered walking over to the bed.

"Jason, what's wrong?" She asked as he sat down beside her.

"This isn't going to set back our relationship?" He asked slowly.

"You're not moving there so why would it?"

"Because I'm leaving when everything is going well." He replied.

Trini sighed and moved closer to him. "We will be fine unless you hook up with some random hooker in Paris." She stated as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No chance of that since my wingman is married."

"So if Tommy wasn't married, you would hook up with some random chick?" She asked pinching his side.

"Ow, no I was teasing you." He said turning to face her. "You're the only hooker I want to hook up with."

"I'm not sure that was a compliment." She muttered as he laughed and kissed her soundly.

"So are you going to help me pack?" He asked against his lips.

"I guess." She voiced as he pulled back. "I might need to get some clothes on." She mused as she got out bed.

"Don't get dressed on my account."

"We won't get any work done if I don't." She commented as she grabbed what she needed before slipping into the bathroom. "Lay your clothes out that you think you're going to wear."

"Bossy." He called out as he got up and started collecting his clothes. He heard the shower turn on and smiled. She would be mad if he left his task and joined her but he knew he could turn that anger into some loving. He wouldn't join her though because he really needed to get packed and joining her would distract both of them.

XXXX

"I can't believe that they left before our first day of court." Trini muttered as she and Kimberly made their way to the courtroom. Today was finally the big day of their case after months of preparing and they were ready. You would have thought that they would be somewhat nervous but not Trini and Kimberly. They were treating this like any other day in court.

"They couldn't help it and anyway, it wasn't like they were coming to the trial." Kim pointed out as they walked into the courtroom and made their way to their seats. Connor was already there waiting for him. He would be sitting third chair and would only get to question three witnesses but he was there to help them if they should stumble over any of the facts. Kimberly chose the seat nearest the aisle while Trini sat two seats down from her and Connor finished up their roll. Their client would sit between Kimberly and Trini during the course of the trial.

The opposing counsel was one that Kimberly and Trini had faced before. It didn't make this any easier since Maligore and Divatox would be doing everything they could to convince the jury that their client was guilty. They were the top prosecutors in the state so it wouldn't be easy to face them but Kimberly and Trini could beat them. They had done it before and they would do it again as long as they presented reasonable doubt that their client did the crime that she was being tried on.

Trini gathered her thoughts as she glanced around the courtroom. There were cameras stationed everywhere. This case had been chosen for media exposure. It didn't make her job any easier but she would work through it. Having cameras in the courtroom was not a good thing but at least it did cut down on the number of people allowed in the courtroom.

"All rise." The bailiff stated as everyone got to their feet as the judge walked into the room. The jury was next as they filed into the courtroom in their assigned section. They had had jury section yesterday which had been another long day for this case. After several hours, they had found their jury of 12 plus 4 alternates. The jury was a mix of old and young, men and women. They were a diverse group so it would be interesting to see how they weighted the facts and decided.

"Be seated." The judge said as everyone sat down once again. "I want to remind everyone that this is a televised court case but that does not mean that I will tolerate any theatrics in my courtroom. This will be no different than any other case that you have been a part of. I would ask that everyone respect this court, myself, and the jury as the case is heard. There will be no talking by anyone watching the trial and if I see anyone getting too loud, I will throw you out of this courtroom and you will not be allowed back in throughout the remaining part of the trial." The judge stated as he looked over the room. "Now if the defendant and counsel will please rise." He said as Kim, Trini, Connor, and their client stood up. "Rita Repulsa Moon, you are charged with the murder of your husband Zedd Moon. How do you plead?" He asked as Rita looked at Kimberly and at her nod looked back at the judge.

"Not guilty." Rita stated with a clear voice as the judge nodded and the trial began.

XXXX

"You know that it would have been better if she would have just said guilty." Jason remarked as he propped his feet up on the coffee table. He and Tommy were sharing a two bedroom suite that was close to the locations they were scouting for an office. He was okay with sharing a room with Tommy since they had done it before. It also helped that Tommy wouldn't ask him questions about Trini that he wasn't ready to answer.

"I'm pretty sure that Trini would have hit her if she had of." Tommy said grabbing a bottle of water. They had already finished with their day since Paris was 9 hours ahead of Angel Grove. "After Trini was pulled off her client then Kimberly would have probably gotten a swing in as well."

"Well after all the work that they put in, I would hit her too." Jason said as he grabbed the remote to turn it up. They both had wanted to be there for the girls' first day of court but this trip was important to the future of the company.

"You've never hit a woman in your life and I'm not sure that you could." Tommy pointed out sitting down beside him.

"Yea that's true but it's the same with you too." Jason confirmed as they watched the first day of court begin with opening statements.

Divatox went first before Kimberly opened for the defense. Jason was impressed that Trini let Kimberly take opening statements. It would set the tone the defense wanted throughout the rest of the trial. Actually it was probably better that Kimberly did them because he knew Trini still didn't believe their client was innocent. He didn't know what to believe and was happy he wasn't sitting on the jury for this case. It would not be an easy one to decide.

XXXX

Trini groaned as she flopped down on her couch. First day of court was over and she was exhausted. She didn't know what the jury thought which was irritating at times. It was also want made her love her job. She liked to influence people's opinions on the facts of a case. Pulling off her shoes, she groaned when she heard her cell ringing.

"Hello." She said answering the phone.

"_Rough first day?" _Jason asked. He sounded cheerful and she wondered what time it was in Paris.

"You could say that." She mumbled. "How was your day?" She asked.

"_Well my day is just starting but yesterday was exhausting."_ He answered.

"How many hours ahead are you?" She asked standing up to get ready for bed.

"_9 hours."_ He replied. _"Are you going to be able to sleep without me?"_ He asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I think I can manage." She stated as she pulled off her skirt and unbuttoned her shirt. "You know it will be great to have the entire bed to myself." She teased.

"_I'll be back at the end of the week and I'll make you rethink those words."_ He warned as she chuckled.

"I'm so scared." She teased as she took off her shirt and grabbed a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in.

"_You are not good for me ego."_ He muttered as she smiled. _"You are leaving Friday night open for me?"_ He asked.

"I don't know." She said. "I'm waiting to hear back from my other date."

"_Trini."_ He growled.

"Jason." She stated loving the fact that he couldn't do anything about her teasing. He was thousands of miles away. "Have fun in Paris, I'll see you on Friday."

"_Oh you can bet on it."_ He said. _"Good night and have a great day in court tomorrow."_

"I will. Bye." She said before pushing end. She couldn't wait to see what torture he came up with by Friday. This week just got a whole lot better.

XXXX

"Are you sure you don't need me?" Jason asked looking over at Tommy. He was sitting at the desk going over more paperwork.

"Yea, I should be fine." Tommy replied without looking up.

"Well I'm taking the girls out when I get back." Jason informed him.

"Make sure Kimberly is handling everything." He said finally looking at Jason. "I don't want the stress of the case or marriage to mess with her health."

"As far as I know, Kimberly is taking everything well. Have you not called her this week?" He asked.

"I've talked with her but she doesn't like to worry me. She will tell me she's fine when in fact she's not." Tommy explained as Jason nodded. "Ask Trini how Kim's been, since they're best friends she would know."

"Do you want hourly updates or will one phone call be enough?" Jason teased as Tommy sighed.

"One phone call is enough." He muttered.

Jason smiled as he started packing. He would be leaving in an hour so he really needed to get going. "If you need me back, call and I'll take the next flight out."

"Thanks, Jason but I think everything is set." Tommy said as Jason nodded. He couldn't wait to get back home. The first thing he would do is make Trini pay for her comment earlier in the week.

XXXX

"Okay first week is finally over, we need to go out and celebrate." Trini stated as they left the courtroom on Friday afternoon. The judge had adjourned early since it was a Friday and the prosecution was barely halfway through presenting their case. It would probably be another week before the defense even had a chance to defend their case.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Jason is back in town and wants to take us out?" Kim asked looking over at Trini.

"Maybe." Trini replied thinking about seeing Jason again. "We do have to eat." She pointed out as Kim smiled.

"Yea we do but invite Connor as well. He is part of the team." Kim said as Trini nodded and walked away from Kimberly to catch up with Connor. Tonight would be fun since it had been a long stressful week.

Jason had called her this morning to tell her to be ready because he was taking her and Kimberly out tonight. She asked him if he needed a witness for tonight and he laughed and told her no. He just wanted to take them both out for their first week of the case. It was perfect for her so she didn't complain.

Turning she watched Kimberly make her way to her car. She seemed a little stressed but nothing she knew Kimberly couldn't handle. She was jarred from her thoughts by her cell phone vibrating in her hand. She hadn't turned the ring on yet.

"Hello." She said without looking at the caller id. She had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"_You still have Friday open for me?" _ He asked as she laughed.

"Only if you take my friends out with me." She teased. "One of them has a husband in Paris while the other needs to eat."

"_Who is the other friend?"_ He asked and she wondered if he was back or not.

"Connor, Kim said to invite him since he is helping with the case too." She explained. "He is a part of the team."

"_It's fine with me as long as he realizes that I am your date."_ He stated. His possessive side was such a turn on even though she knew it shouldn't be.

"He is well aware that we are together so I'm sure he will be fine with it." She replied getting in her car and driving away.

"_Good, I'll see you around six. Tell Kimberly we'll pick her up at 7:30."_

"So you are seeing me around six but we're not picking Kim up till 7:30?" She asked pulling into her parking spot.

"_Yea, what's wrong with that plan?"_ He asked as she shook her head. He was too much sometimes.

"Nothing, just wondering what we will do for that big space of time."

"_Well there is a small matter of payback for earlier comments."_ He stated.

"Oh of course, I'll see you at 6 then."

"_See you at 6."_ He said as he ended the call. She smiled as she got out of her car and made her way up to her apartment. She quickly sent Kimberly a text telling her to be ready for them to pick her up at 7:30. Kim replied back ok. This night would be fun.

XXXX

Trini curled her eyelashes as she heard the doorbell ring through the apartment. She set the curler down and went to open the door. Jason stood on the other side in a suit. He looked amazing.

"Hello." She said as he smiled and stepped up to her. She slowly backed up to let him in.

"Hi." He whispered as he gathered her in his arms and kicked the door shut. "I've missed you." He said before his lips covered hers.

Several minutes passed before she pulled back to get some air. "I've missed you too." She admitted.

"You look amazing." He said as his eyes swept down to look at her yellow dress and bare feet.

"Thank you, I decided to dress up a little." She informed him. "I'm glad I did since you look incredible."

"So I've decided on a good punishment for you." He said as she laughed.

"What is your devious plan?" She asked moving into his space as she ran her fingertips down the front of his jacket.

Jason smiled before stepping back. "You are not going to get any loving until after dinner and only if you're good." He stated.

"What? You just kissed me." She said crossing her arms in across her chest.

"Yea to remind you but no more until after dinner." He stated.

Trini laughed before turning back to her room. "I think your plan will backfire on you." She said over her shoulder.

"Nope." He said following her into her room. He sat on the bed and watched as she searched through her closet for her shoes.

"Jason Lee Scot, your plan will be harder for you to keep than me." She informed him as she found her shoes.

"We'll see about that." He said as she sat on the bed beside him.

"How was your week in Paris? No hookers?" She asked as she got comfortable next to him.

"It was good. Tommy is just finishing up a few things then he will be back." He answered.

"And the hookers?" She asked.

"I had to beat them off with a stick. One wanted me to marry her then one just wanted my baby. I mean it's a good thing I brought protection since those women are vultures." He said as she hit his shoulder.

"Jason." She warned as he laughed.

"You know there were no hookers." He said slipping his arm around her body to bring her closer.

"I would hope so or there would be no loving for you." She warned. "I don't share what's mine."

"Am I yours?" He asked turning serious.

"Yea, you are." She confirmed before he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers.

"You're mine too." He whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around her. He tucked her against his side as she slipped her arms around his waist. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She whispered closing her eyes and listened to Jason's heartbeat. When had she fallen this hard for him that the sound of his heartbeat bought her comfort?

XXXX

Jason got out of the car and opened the door for both Trini and Kimberly, before handing his keys to the valet attendant. He reached for Trini's hand and led her into the restaurant. Kimberly followed close behind. Trini couldn't believe they were holding hands like they were teenagers. Walking over to their table, she saw Connor already there with a woman beside him. The woman looked about the same age as Connor and was quite pretty. She had long light brown hair that looked like it was down to her waist. They looked well suited for each other.

As they neared the table, Connor stood up and held out the chair next to him for Kimberly while Jason pulled out the chair next to the one that Connor was holding out for Trini. Kimberly and Trini sat down as Connor resumed his seat next to the mystery woman and Jason took the last empty chair.

"Connor, I would like you to meet Jason. He is my husband's Vice President." Kimberly said as she introduced Jason. "Jason, this is Connor." She said as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Connor said nodding to Jason.

"It's nice to meet you too." Jason stated as Trini hid her smile. She could feel Jason relax when he noticed how close Connor was to the woman sitting next to him.

"I want everyone to meet my wife, Kira." He said grabbing Kira's hand. "She has been dying to meet you." He added as Kira blushed before hitting his shoulder.

"Kira, it's nice to meet you." Trini said with a smile. "Connor didn't tell us that he was married."

Kira smiled. "I'm sorry. He tends to keep his private life to himself while at work. Don't worry, he has at least told me about the two of you." Kira stated.

"What does he say about us?" Kim asked leaning forward placing her hand on Connor's sleeve.

"Oh everything good, he calls the two of you the dynamic duo." She laughed as a camera flashed in front of their table.

"You know I don't know why the restaurant even lets people with cameras in here." Trini muttered as the cameraman smiled and walked away. What was so important that he had to get Kim's picture now? Tommy wasn't even with her so it shouldn't matter about getting her picture. "I mean everyone eats so what's the big deal?" She asked as she opened her menu.

"I didn't think that anyone would want a photograph of us." Kira remarked looking around warily.

"Don't worry; it's just that this case is so big right now. Once it's over everything will settled down." Kim said as she removed her hand from Connor's sleeve and opened her menu. Trini didn't the case was the reason that Kim's picture was taken. It was something and she was worried about what it was.

"It is everywhere. I was flipping channels while I was getting ready and several news networks were going through the highlights of today. I don't think that I have seen a case as big as this since the O.J. Simpson trial." Kira remarked as Jason and Connor nodded. Trini and Kim knew how these things went so they just took it in stride. It was easier if they pretended this was case the same as any other.

"Well let's not worry about the case anymore tonight and focus on what we are going to order." Jason said. Everyone nodded and looked over their menus so that they would be ready when the waiter appeared.

XXXX

"What do you think about the photographer getting Kim's picture at dinner?" Trini asked as she slipped off her shoes and unzipped her dress.

"Don't worry about that, I mean she is married to Tommy. He gets his picture taken almost every day doing simple things." He stated. "She is hot news right now with just marrying him and your case."

"I guess but I have a bad feeling about it." She said as he took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants.

"They can't say anything bad since she was there with us. I mean it's not like she was meeting a man behind Tommy's back." He remarked as she nodded. "Now let's get you undressed and into my bed." He whispered slipping his hands under her dress. Seconds later, her dress pooled around her ankles. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

"I did miss you." She whispered as she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. Groaning he laid her down on the bed and followed her down.

XXXX

"_Jason, is everything okay with Tommy?"_ Kim asked. It was Monday morning and he was shocked to hear from Kimberly this early.

"Yeah, I mean he is busy wrapping things up. Why? What's wrong?" He asked as she heard her sighed. He pressed the phone closer. She must be at the stables this morning since it was loud on her end. She had court this morning so she must have gone for an early morning ride.

"_Nothing's wrong, it's just that I haven't heard from him in two days."_ She explained. _"Normally he contacts me somehow."_

Jason rubbed his eyes. "I just got a text from him saying he was still working on a few things. Look don't worry too much, you know how he gets when he's close to finishing a deal."

"_Yea I guess."_

"Kimberly, if I hear from him, I'll tell him to call you." He promised as she thanked him before hanging up. "Tommy what are you thinking?" He groaned as he buttoned his shirt and went into the kitchen. Trini was at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked grabbing some plates for their food.

"Kimberly, she is worried about Tommy. He hasn't contacted her in two days." He stated.  
"That's not like him." She noted.

"Yea I know but he is busy. The time difference makes it hard to call anyway." He explained as she nodded and fixed their plates.

"Maybe he'll call her today." She said handing him his plate.

"I hope so since she is worried about him." He said as they walked over to the table and sat down to eat.

Once they were finished eating, Trini left in a hurry to get to court. She didn't want to be late but she also wanted to check on Kimberly. She didn't want Kimberly upset in front of the jury.

XXXX

Trini sighed as she slipped off her high heels. It had been another long day of court. She quickly changed and went into the kitchen. She wanted to cook dinner for Jason tonight since he had grilled last night. He came home as she finished up.

"Tommy's home." Jason muttered as Trini set his plate down in front of him. They were at Jason's house eating dinner tonight since they had stayed at Trini's last night. They had started alternating nights so that one home wasn't totally abandoned in this relationship.

"I thought that he had stuff to do in Paris for another week before he could come back." Trini mentioned as she sat down with her plate.

"I thought so too but apparently he finished early." Jason remarked. "I can't believe that he got everything done though. I mean he had at least a week of stuff to do." He muttered trying to see how Tommy had gotten everything done and wondered if this had anything to do with Kimberly.

"Well maybe he was really motivated." She said with a smile.

"If he was sleeping with Kimberly then I would agree with you but we both know that relationship is not normal." He stated taking a bite of food.

Laughing she nodded before taking a bite herself. "You know that I think they should sleep together." She mused. She had really thought about it and knew it was the right thing for Tommy and Kimberly.

"What?" He asked looking up at her. "Why?" He asked wondering what was going on in Trini's mind. He would have thought that she would want them to be like they are and not get any closer since the marriage wouldn't last long.

"Because I believe that they have feelings for each other that they hid under friendship and sleeping with each other would uncover those feelings." She replied.

"I can't believe that you want them to uncover those feelings. Their marriage is only for a year." He pointed out.

Raising one eyebrow, she looked at him. "Do you really think that once they uncover those feelings that they can walk away from each other?" She asked.

"No, I guess not." He said after a moment. "But she will have to make him confront those feelings if they are going to stay together." He remarked.

"I know which is a little scary but if anyone can do it then it would be Kimberly." She stated.

"I guess but I still worry about her getting hurt." Jason said a little sadly. "She is very tenderhearted which doesn't bode well against Tommy's hard heart."

"Tommy does not have a hard heart." She said. "He is just guarded that's all." She mumbled.

"Very guarded." Jason agreed as they finished their meal.

XXXX

"Jason what's wrong?" Trini asked rolling over to look at him.

"There is an emergency in New York, I have to call Tommy." He stated. "Go back to sleep." He said as she nodded and closed her eyes. He quickly sent Tommy a text and told him to call him ASAP. He then sent another one explaining what the problem was. Ten minutes later Tommy responded that he was on his way to the airport to catch the first flight out and to wait to see if he needed him in New York too.

Jason sighed and typed back okay before climbing back into bed with Trini. He pulled her into his arms and fell back asleep.

XXXX

Trini stepped into Kim's office and watched as she ignored yet another call from Tommy. It was unusual for Kim to ignore a call let alone from Tommy. Something had happened and she wanted to know what it was. Kim had been smiling this morning until Trini told her about Jason's early morning call from the office in New York. She watched as Kim's face fell at the news that her husband was in New York. It was apparent Tommy had not told his wife he was leaving again.

"You know that you should just answer his calls." Trini said from behind her. They had the rest of the week off from court. The judge wanted to give the jury time to process what they had heard before hearing the other side of the case. The judge also been called out of town on an emergency so he had postponed for himself as well.

"I'm not talking to him on the phone about our problems. It is a not phone call conversation." Kim said turning around to face Trini. "Anyway I need your help with the RSVP's for the stables." She said changing the subject.

"Fine, I'll help but I want to know what you two are fighting about. I mean I feel the ice every time I get near you and Jason said that Tommy is the same way." Trini stated sitting down in front of Kimberly's desk.

Kim sighed and sat down in her desk chair. "I slept with Tommy before he left for New York." She said finally getting that piece of information off of her chest. Trini paused and processed what Kim had just told her.

"Whoa, what did you say?" She asked. "I'm not sure I heard that correctly." She said working through each word Kim had just told her.

"Oh you did, I slept with Tommy." Kim said again as Trini just sat there. "What? Nothing to say to that little tidbit?" She asked smiling a little.

"No, I'm just trying to process the fact that you actually slept with your best friend." Trini stated with a deep breath. She didn't want to shout for joy since Kim didn't look happy but she was silently cheering.

"Well I guess you could say that it was more of hot hate sex than sleeping." Kim said as Trini jumped up. She couldn't contain herself after Kim's comment about hot hate sex.

"What? I need context now!" She yelled before looking back at the door. "Sorry, that was loud but I need to know what happened."

"Tommy saw a photo of me and Connor while he was in Paris. He assumed that I was sleeping with Connor and had ruined our marriage by going out with him while Tommy was out of town." Kim said. "Anyway he was flaming mad and of course I got mad and slapped him. He said something stupid and I was going to slap him again when he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his body." She said.

"Okay what happened next?" Trini asked on the edge of her seat. This was better than she could have hoped.

"Well he kissed me before we started undressing and he picked me up to lay me on my bed." She said closing her eyes. "Anyway you know what happened next but the next morning I woke up alone. Tommy had already left without even leaving a note." She remarked.

Trini sighed and nodded. "If it helps Jason said that it really was an emergency with the New York office." She said hoping that when Tommy got back that they talked. She didn't want them to take a step back. They were finally moving forward.

"He still should have left me a note or he could have woken me up to tell me." Kim said grabbing the list for the masquerade that she had to get organized.

"He is a guy so they don't think like us." Trini said. "Anyway let's drop that topic so that I can help you with the masquerade. I can't believe that it is Saturday night. What are you going to wear?" She asked as Kim handed her some of the list.

"I'm not sure but I have two that I am torn between." Kim replied. "They are both green so I'm having a little trouble. Hopefully I will get that settled before Saturday." She said as Trini nodded. "What are you wearing?" Kim asked

"Well I'm not sure yet either but it will be yellow." She said as Kim laughed.

"Trini, your dresses are always yellow so that's nothing new." Kim stated as Trini smiled and nodded. They finished the list in twenty minutes before shifting their talk to the case. They went over the past week and a half to make sure that they didn't miss anything. Connor had a meeting or they would have asked him to join them because he was great with the case.

XXXX

_A few days later_

"This party is great, Kim." Jason said walking up behind her. He was really impressed with her party planning skills. Almost no one knew the stables were hers and he knew that's the way she liked it. She didn't want anyone to know this was her passion. It was about the kids and not her.

"Thanks, I'm glad to see that you have gotten in the spirit of the party." She stated looking over his suit. He had a black suit with a red tie. A red mask completed his look and she just had to smile.

"Well I knew that this suit made me look awesome so I had to wear it." He said as she laughed softly.

"Oh it does." Kim agreed as he left her in search of Trini. He knew she was around here somewhere in a yellow dress. She had left before him to help out Kimberly. He finally found her talking with some people.

"Are you here alone?" He whispered in her ear as the people she was talking to, walked away.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I'm waiting for my jealous boyfriend." She replied as she turned to face him.

"Jealous boyfriend?" He asked reaching for her hand. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

"Of course not." She laughed. "You look quite handsome in that suit and mask."

"Well not as gorgeous as you in that mask and yellow dress." He murmured running his eyes up and down her body.

Trini giggled as she stepped closer to him. "You saw me before I left your house." She pointed out.

"Yea but we were the only two there and now all the guys are looking at you." He stated.

"They may be but I'm only looking at you." She whispered placing her free hand on his cheek. The music started playing softly in the background.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked as she nodded. He led her out onto the dance floor to join the other couples. Kimberly was already out there with some man. "I don't think Tommy is going to like that." Jason noted.  
"I would say not since he just walked into the room." Trini said as they watched Tommy walk toward Kimberly as she danced. Tommy tapped on the guy's shoulder to cut in on their dance.

"I see some jealously in Tommy." Jason whispered.

"Oh it's more than jealously." Trini whispered back as they continued to slow dance so that they could watch Tommy and Kimberly. They were both shocked when Tommy kissed Kimberly before whispering something in her ear.

"I wonder what he said." Jason said.

"Whatever it was, it was big." Trini noted as they watched Tommy lead Kimberly off of the dance floor and into her office. "Oh to be a fly on that wall." Trini mused as Jason nodded. He swung her around and bought her closer to his body.

"Well we are in a good spot for the fireworks." He said as she smiled. She couldn't wait to see what happened in that office.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon. Also some people have asked about Tommy and Kimberly side or what is happening with them. Their side of this story is in my fanfic Marriage of Convenience. It focusing on them while Falling in Love is Jason and Trini's side of the story. Go check it out if you haven't read it yet. You will get to see the story from their point of view.


	8. Ball

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"So I found out why Tommy rushed home from Paris." Trini stated as Jason spun her around the dance floor. He made sure to keep them close to the door that Tommy and Kimberly had disappeared through moments ago.

"He was jealous over the picture of Connor and Kimberly in the paper." Jason said lowly.

"What? How did you know?" Trini asked looking at him. Since she was in heels, they were almost the same height.

"Tommy told me when he was in New York. I told him, he was an idiot for even thinking Kimberly was cheating on him." He whispered glancing around. He didn't want anyone to hear this part of the conversation. There could be no hint of cheating from either him or Trini. They were the best friends and everyone knew the best friends knew what was going on.

"I'm glad you set him straight. I wanted to get on a plane and yell at him myself." She muttered as the music changed. They left the dance floor to stand off the side.

"You want some punch?" He asked as she nodded.

She looked around the room and smiled. It was a great turn-out tonight. Kimberly had to be proud or well she would when she left her office. It was bugging her about what was taking them so long. Jason made his way back over to her then as the door finally opened to reveal Tommy and Kimberly. She looked at them really closely and saw that Kim was adjusting one of her gloves while Tommy straightened his shirt. She smiled big then because she knew they hadn't talked the whole time.

"Well something happened with those two." Jason remarked handing Trini a glass.

"I would say so." Trini said as she watched Tommy and Kimberly joined the party looking very relaxed and holding hands. They actually looked like they had before they slept together. She wondered what they had talked about.

"Do you think that they actually talked about that article?" He whispered as several people passed by them.

"In that short amount of time?" She asked raising one eyebrow. "I don't think so." She muttered. "No, I think that they came to an agreement about sleeping arrangements."

"What?" He asked as several people looked over at them. Jason waved at them before moving closer to Trini. "What did you say?" He asked leaning closer to her ear.

"I said that they probably talked about future sleeping arrangements." She replied. "Did Tommy not tell you what happened when he came home from Paris but before he left for New York?" She whispered keeping an eye on Tommy and Kimberly.

"No, we only talked about the emergency in New York and the article about Kimberly." He replied. "What happened during those 12 hours he was back in California?" He asked looking over at Tommy and Kimberly. He noticed that they seemed a lot closer that they had been even though they had always been close. There was something between them now that hadn't been there before.

"Well that anger that Tommy had about the article spilled over into the bedroom and they actually slept together." She whispered in a rush. "I'm surprised that Tommy didn't tell you." She said wondering now if she should have not told Jason. Kimberly wouldn't mind but it was Tommy that she was worried about. He might not like the fact that his best friend and Kim's best friend knew about their time between the sheets.

"He didn't breathe a word of that." Jason muttered. "But it does explain his mind set in New York and the tension between them when they left the room moments ago." He said waving to another group of people. He knew most of the people at the party so he had to at least acknowledge them even though he was having a serious discussion with Trini.

"Please don't say anything to him." She said looking up at him. "He may not like it that Kimberly told me and now I've told you." She said as he stepped closer to her.

"Don't worry about it. I won't say a word to him or anyone else." He promised. "It's their business and no one else's. I just hope that they don't get hurt from this." He stated.

"Me too." She agreed as they watched Tommy and Kimberly make their way over to Connor and Kira. She knew that this was going to be interesting since it was because of Connor that Tommy and Kim had finally had sex. In her opinion Tommy should thank Connor for breaking down those walls between him and Kimberly and leading them to this new side of their marriage. "I say we go and join the group." She said as Jason sighed and followed Trini. Once they finally made their way over to them, Connor was speaking.

"I would hate to be on the wrong end of her fist." Connor stated with a smile. "I've seen her in action in the courtroom and she is scary." Trini smiled because she knew they were talking about Kimberly.

"I would agree with that." Jason said as he and Trini joined the group. They had held back from joining the group until they were sure that Tommy was going to be okay with being around Connor.

"Hey, I'm not that scary." Kim protested. "I mean Trini is the one you should worry about. She is the silent and deadly type."

"Proud of it too." Trini stated with a laugh.

"They are the dynamic duo." Tommy said as the band started playing a slow song. "Ah, I think this is our song." He said looking down at Kimberly. "Can I have this dance?" He asked smiling down at her.

"Of course." She replied as he backed away and held out his hand to her. The other two couples watched them as they made their way to the dance floor. Several people moved out of their way to give them plenty of room to dance.

"They make a great couple." Kira commented.

"Yes they do." Trini agreed with a smile as Jason slipped his arm around Trini.

Hours later, Trini and Jason walked into his house. They were both exhausted as they changed.

"I can't believe Tommy did not tell me about sleeping with Kimberly." Jason mumbled.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he would have if he would have been here." Trini said walking into the bathroom to remove her make-up.

"I doubt it." Jason said leaning against the door frame. "I'm actually shocked Kim told you."

"We're best friends, why wouldn't she tell me?" She said looking at him.

"You're girls, I mean I thought it was just guys who talked about who they had sex with." He remarked.

Trini smiled. "It's true to an extent, I guess. I mean it's not like I wanted to know positions or places."

"What's the difference?" He asked.

"The difference is I wanted to know if she slept with her husband. I don't care where they did it only that they did. Guys want to know the dirty details." She explained.

"True but then again, I'm a dirty guy." He said with a laugh.

"Whatever." She said before throwing away her facial cleanser and brushing past him. He watched as she climbed into bed. He did the same and pulled her into his arms.

"Good night." He whispered kissing her forehead.

"Good night, Jason." She whispered as she snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.

XXXX

Over the next few weeks Trini watched Kimberly shine. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen Kimberly this happy before. It caused her some worry since there was an expiration date on the reason for her happiness. She hoped everything worked out like she wanted it to since it was perfect for them. Jason had even commented on Tommy being happier.

The only blimp on the happiness radar was the case. It was taking forever to work through the witnesses because Divatox questioned everyone. She was a good lawyer but she was making the case last that much longer.

Unlocking her door, she quickly changed and sat down in front of the TV. Tonight was movie night with Jason. He had already called and said he was on his way with take-out and the movie. It was crazy how quickly things changed. She didn't know that a semi-blind date would result in a relationship. It made her nervous but she was trying to not think about it.

Hearing a knock, she got up and opened the door for him. "That smells great." She said as he walked past her. She shut the door and walked into the kitchen to grab some plates.

"I got your favorite." He said as she walked back into the room.

"What movie did you get?" She asked as he pulled out the cartons and set them out on her coffee table.

"The Princess Bride." He replied as she started dishing out their food.

"Really? I didn't think any rental store would have that." She remarked thinking back to their conversation about her never seeing the movie.

"Probably not but I stopped by the house to grab my copy." He said. "Since you've never watched it, I decided it was time to introduce you to the classic."

"If I hate this movie, you are going home to sleep in your own bed." She threatened as she got up to grab something to drink.

"You are going to kick me out?" He asked as she walked back into the room with some bottles of water.

"Oh yeah." She answered sitting back down. "You get to put it in then."

"Fine but you can't gripe about the movie." He said as she smiled at him. "I want you to forget about work, Kimberly, and anything else bothering you. This is your fun night with me."

"Okay I can handle that." She said as he put the DVD in and came back to sit next to her. They ate while the played. Once they were finished eating, Trini curled into his side as she was drawn deeper into the movie. "Why doesn't he just tell her he is Wesley?" She asked.

"Sh." He whispered. "He wants her to figure it out."

"A black mask does not hide that much." She muttered as she watched Buttercup and Wesley arguing before rolling down the hill. Jason wrapped his arm around Trini and pulled her into his side. As the credits rolled, He got up and ejected the DVD.

"So what did you think?" He asked.

"I actually liked it." She admitted. "I also know why you like it."

"Why?" He asked.

"It may be a romance but it has enough action to appeal to the man in you." She said standing up.

"So do I get to stay tonight?" He asked walking towards her.

Trini smiled as she reached for his hand. "You get to stay."

"So I was right about you liking the movie?" He asked as she nodded. "Woman, I know you better than you think." He muttered as he leaned down to kiss her before scooping her up.

"Jason, I can walk." She pointed as out.

"I know but I like carrying you." He said as he carried her to the bedroom.

XXXX

"Girl, apparently married life is treating you well." Trini said as Kimberly sat down the following Saturday. They had decided to meet up for some lunch before shopping afterwards. They had decided to make a day of it since the case was getting serious. It was just a break that they needed away from everything and shopping had always been their go too. It also gave them time to talk without anyone around.

"I've been married almost 3 months and you are just now saying that." Kim said as she took a bite of her burger just smiling at her best friend while trying to chew.

"Okay I guess I should have said that sex with Tommy is treating you well." Trini said with a laugh as Kim coughed and had to take a drink before she got her food down.

"Crude." Kim remarked trying not to blush but she knew that she failed that with Trini laughed some more.

"I can't believe that you are acting like this." Trini said taking a drink. "I mean it's not like Tommy is your first so you should be comfortable to talk about this with me." She remarked as Kim shook her head.

"Well I'm not okay with discussing it." Kim muttered. "I mean I never you ask you about Jason." She pointed out.

"Okay I see your point but it is just me, honey." She said as Kim nodded. "I mean it's not like I'm going to steal him from you because of his bedroom antics which I presume are good." She said as Kim closed her eyes and nodded quickly.

"I know that you are not going to steal Tommy away but it's still weird." Kim admitted trying to make her blush go away with drinking more water.

"Why is it weird?" Trini asked finishing her food. Kim never acted this shy about the men she was seeing. Trini knew this was different for her best friend. Tommy was special to Kimberly.

"I don't know." Kim said. "I mean it shouldn't be but it is. I mean its Tommy and he is my best friend so even thinking about sleeping with him just seems weird." She revealed.

"So stop sleeping with him if it's that weird." Trini stated as Kim sighed. It was the only solution if Kimberly thought sleeping with Tommy was weird.

"I'm not doing that." She admitted as Trini stared at her in shock. "What? I'm being honest about that. I'm not going to stop sleeping with him because it's weird."

"I can see that but it's a little shocking." Trini explained as she hid her smile. "I mean I remember not too long ago that you said you wouldn't sleep with Tommy because he was your best friend." She reminded Kimberly.

"I know and trust me if we wouldn't have fell into each other that one time, I could still resist him. Now though that I know what it's like, I can't say no even though I'm sure I need too." Kim revealed as Trini nodded. She was secretly smiling on the inside because she knew that Kimberly had broken through a little of her wall that she had placed between her and Tommy. They had nine months to get this worked out.

"Oh honey, you are allowed to enjoy your husband in bed." Trini said trying to comfort Kimberly. "Don't think about saying no; enjoy him for the rest of your marriage."

Kim sighed as she finished her food.

After the girls finished their food, they spent the rest of the day shopping and not thinking about the case. They had a big week coming up so it was better that they just didn't think about it for one day. They had prepared all they could so today was for them.

XXXX

"Are you ready for court in the morning?" Jason asked as he pulled Trini into his chest.

"Oh yes, we are deep in our case now. Hopefully only a month until closing arguments." She answered as she snuggled closer to him. He had been awesome tonight with rubbing her neck and feet before carrying her into bed.

"Who is delivering the closing statements?" He asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Kimberly, it's kind of her thing." She said rubbing his lower back. "Actually I hate the closing so its works for us."

"Why do you hate them?" He asked.

"I'm a detail person so it is hard for me to summarize the case. Kim loves hitting the high points and she's really good at it." She explained as he nodded.

"What are you doing this weekend?" He asked softly.

"Nothing, what do you have in mind?" She asked kissing his chin.

"My parents want to meet you." He stated as she pulled away to look up at him.

"What?" She asked calmly even though she was panicking on the inside.

"Trini, I don't want you to freak out over this. They just want to meet the woman in my life since they've seen your picture in the papers." He explained. "If you don't want to meet them, it's okay, I just told them I would ask you."

She nodded and took a breath trying to work through everything. Jason wasn't like any other guy she had dated. They had been dating for three months so she probably needed to meet some of his family. Her parents were asking about him, they said they didn't want to meet him unless she was serious about him. They got tired of meeting her boyfriends only for her to break up with them days later. She guessed it time to meet his since they wanted to meet her. She really cared about Jason and if she wanted to move to the next step she would need to meet his parents. "Okay." She whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"I said okay, I'll meet your parents." She stated as he smiled. "But please don't hold it against me if they don't like me."

"If my parents don't like then I'll cut ties with them." He promised as she laughed.

"Don't cut your parents out of your life because of me but thanks." She said snuggling closer to him. "Good night, Jason." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Good night, sweetheart." He whispered as he listened to her slip into sleep. He hoped he wasn't pushing her too fast because he realized tonight, he loved her.

XXXX

"Are you ready?" Jason asked as he parked in front of his parents' house.

"Yes, I am." She stated as he smiled and got out of the car before coming around to her side. "Thank you." She said as he helped her out of the car.

"They are normal people." He whispered. "They are going to love you."

"I hope so." She whispered as he rang the doorbell. The door opened quickly to reveal an older version of Jason. If he took after his father, Jason would be a handsome even when he got older.

"Jason," he said as Jason hugged his father. "And you must be Trini." He said as she nodded. "Your picture does not do your justice."

"Thank you." She said as Jason pulled her inside.

"Let's go join my wife in the kitchen." He said as Jason wrapped his arm around Trini's waist as they followed his father into the kitchen. She saw a woman tossing a salad as soon as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Mom." Jason said as the woman spun around.

"Oh Jason, I didn't know if we would actually see you." She said as he laughed and walked over to hug his mother. Trini loved that he was so loving with his parents. It wasn't an act because they were practically pulling into a hug.

"Mother, I would like you to meet Trini." He said moving back to Trini.

"It is nice to meet you." His mother said as Trini smiled.

"It is nice to meet both of you. Thank you for inviting me today."

"We have been dying to meet you and didn't think Jason would ever share you with us." His mother stated. "Now let's eat, I'm sure Jason hungry."

"You know me well, mother." Jason stated as everyone walked over to the table. Trini noticed his mother already had it set with the food sitting in the middle. She wasn't sure why she had been worried. Jason was a great guy so he had to have great parents.

XXXX

"I'll tried to call you yesterday, where were you?" Trini asked as she handed Kimberly a sandwich and drink. She wanted to call Kim and talk about meeting Jason's parents but she couldn't reach Kimberly.

"I was working out in the basement and had left my phone upstairs, sorry." Kim said as she opened her sandwich and looked around. They were sitting in the park across from the courthouse eating their lunch. They only had an hour break so they had decided to just grab some food and eat in the park. It was a warm, pretty day so it was perfect for lunch and saved them the hassle of driving during the lunchtime traffic.

"You were working out? Really?" Trini asked as she sat down with her salad.

"I decided it was better not to torture myself over the case on the weekends so I worked out." Kim explained biting into her sandwich. "Did I tell you that Tommy bought me a balance beam for a wedding present?" She asked taking a drink.

"He should have just tied a bow to himself." Trini remarked as Kim shook her head. "And yes you did tell me but I didn't think that you would actually work out on it."

"Well I did before a sparring session with Tommy." Kim stated.

"A sparring session with your husband?" Trini asked as Kim nodded. "How did that go?" She asked wondering what had put that look in Kim's eyes.

"Good, I mean it wasn't the first time that we've sparred." Kim answered. "You know that."

"I do but I thought that since you two are enjoying other aspects of a relationship that sparring was a code word for you two." Trini explained as Kim rolled her eyes.

"We don't have code words." Kim muttered as Trini saw a blush crept up Kim's cheeks. Something happened during their sparring session.

"But the sparring did lead to something." Trini pointed out as she bit into her sandwich.

"How in the world did you know that?" Kim whispered as she looked around. Trini knew she was worried about anyone hearing their conversation but no one was close enough to even know what they were saying.

"Well you have this look in your eye." Trini replied with a shrug. It was written all over her face.

"I don't buy that." Kim said.

"Fine, you are redder than Jason's favorite shirt, that's what gave you away." Trini stated with a smirk. "Anyway I hope that you two are being safe since you two are going at it like bunnies."

"Of course we are." Kim said finishing her sandwich trying. "I'm on the pill, remember." She whispered. "Since there is an expiration date on this marriage, we don't need any lines to turn blue or pink or whatever they do."

"I'm pretty sure that they do all those things along with actually saying pregnant or not." Trini said looking around. "Although a child between you and Tommy would be so adorable." She said with a smile as Kim smiled too. Their baby would so cute that it would be against the law to have it.

"I'm sure it would but the world does not need a little Tommy or Kimberly running around right now." Kim stated. "How are you and Jason doing?" She asked changing the subject.

"Good, I met his parents over the weekend which freaked me out a little. Thankfully they were great." She replied.

"Wow meeting the parents, that's a huge step." Kim remarked trying to remember the last time that Trini had met any guy's parents.

Trini finished her salad before speaking. "Yea, I know but they have been asking him to meet me so I finally agreed." She said.

"Okay when does he meet your parents?" Kim asked taking a sip of her water.

"Not sure." She answered. "They are still convinced that I'm pulling their leg about dating someone."

"What? Why?" Kim asked.

"I'm not actually sure but mom did comment that every time I bring someone home I break up with them and move on. She said that she doesn't want to meet Jason until we have been dating a while so that I prove I can date one man for a long period." Trini explained with a shrug. She had thought about what her mother and knew she was right.

"Well she is right." Kim commented. "You did break up with all your boyfriends after taking them to meet your parents. I never understood it but it's a fact." She said standing up.

"They thought that since they met my parents that I wanted to move to the next step and move in with them or in some cases marry them." Trini explained.

"They asked you to marry them?" Kim asked as Trini stood up too.

"Only one did but it was after three weeks of dating." Trini replied. "He was already looking at houses for us to live in." She supplied with a shiver. It took her too long to convince the guy she wasn't marrying him. She never wanted to be in that position again.

"Apparently he really wanted to marry you." Kim remarked.

"I guess." Trini mumbled. "Come on let's get back to court." She said as Kim nodded. They threw away their trash before crossing the street and entering the courthouse.

XXXX

"Here are the new reports on Paris." Jason said walking into Tommy's office. "It looks like leaving early didn't hurt anything." He said handing Tommy the file and sitting down across from him.

"Well I did sign the papers for the office space so we are cleared on that." Tommy said looking through the file folder that Jason had handed him. "The inspector said that the building was sound so all we have to do is renovate it."

"Have you done the budget for the renovations?" Jason asked.

"No, I figured that I would let you and your crack team to take care of that." Tommy replied. "I need to figure out who I want in charge over there." He said looking up at Jason.

"Don't look at me." He stated thinking about Trini. He could not move to another country with her in his life.

"It would be a great opportunity and more money." Tommy said as Jason shook his head.

"I know that but I'm in a relationship." He said seriously. He would not give up Trini for more money.

"So you and Trini have a relationship?" Tommy asked.

"Yea we do." Jason replied. "I love her." He admitted to someone other than himself.

"Have you told her?" He asked leaning back in his desk chair.

"No because it's too early." Jason stated with a groan. "You realize that her parents don't want to meet me."

"Okay first you have been dating close to four months now. Secondly her parents don't want to meet you because she breaks up with everyone that they have met." Tommy stated. "Apparently after the guy meets her parents he starts wanting more or something and it freaks her out." Tommy explained.

"How do you know about her parents?" Jason asked wondering why Tommy would know about Trini's dating habits.

"My wife is Trini's best friend and does talk about Trini and you quite a lot." Tommy replied with a smiled.

"So what does Kimberly say about me?" Jason asked as Tommy just shook his head.

"Nothing good, I can assure you." He answered as Jason smirked. "She says that she is glad about the fact that you and Trini are dating."

"So if I meet her parents then she is going to break up with me?" He asked becoming worried. He wanted to meet her parents but not if she would break up with him afterwards.

"Not sure but you may want to tell her you love her before meeting her parents." Tommy suggested.

"Are you crazy? She is going to freak out and then break up with me." Jason stated with a groaned.

"She is not going to freak if you tell her before you meet her parents." Tommy said. "Listen, if you love her you need to tell her and not go around keeping it bottled up. She is really smart and she will know that something is up and since she is a woman she will think that you are either cheating on her or you want to break up with her. Trust me tell your girlfriend that you love her." He stated.

Jason rubbed his face and leaned back. "She is going to freak." He muttered.

"Yea maybe but at least you won't be keeping something from her." Tommy remarked. "If you want too, talk to Kimberly and see what she says. She knows Trini better than I do and she's a woman so her advice will be better than mine." He said.

"But I would have to tell Kimberly that I love Trini before I actually tell Trini that news." He muttered.

"Well yea that's true but you get her advice and nothing is better than having a woman tell you what another woman wants." He said smiling as Jason shook his head.

"Being married has made you soft." Jason stated. "Anyway back to Paris, you will need to be there in a few weeks to finalize everything." He informed him.

"I'll get Ashley on scheduling that so that I won't forget." He said. "Now you have your tickets to the Black and White Ball, right?" Tommy asked looking down at his calendar.

"Yea since it's the company's Black and White Ball." Jason said with a laugh. "Don't worry everything will go fine and we will raise lots on money for the charity." He said trying to reassure Tommy.

"I know but this will be the first big event since I have taken over and I need everything to go smoothly like it always has." Tommy stated rubbing his face. "I don't need the board questioning whether I can or cannot do this because of the ball." He said standing up.

"Don't worry, Kimberly will be at your side and if anyone knows how to manage a party it would be your wife." Jason said. "Kim will make sure that this ball is bigger than any other year."

"I know she will; it's just that this will be the first thing on my record for the company." Tommy mentioned.

"What about Paris?" Jason asked as he watched Tommy paced in front of the window.

"Paris isn't a done deal yet and it won't be until a few more months so the ball will be my first test." He explained as Jason nodded and stood up.

"Well Ashley and her crew have had all the plans in place for months long before your father died. She will make sure that nothing goes wrong so really all you have to worry about is all the rich people opening up their wallets." Jason remarked. "I don't think that you will have to worry about anything there since one of the items up for auction is a week stay at your villa in the Caribbean." He said walking over to the door.

"I guess so." Tommy muttered looking out the window. "Thanks." He said looking back at Jason.

"No problem." Jason said before leaving his office. He wished he could make Tommy understand that he was a great replacement for his father. As far as he knew the board loved the direction Tommy was taking the company.

XXXX

"Have you gotten your dress for the Black and White Ball?" Jason asked as he handed Trini her pizza.

"Still looking but I think I know what I want." She replied biting into her pizza.

"It is black or white?" He asked. "I know you love yellow."

"Jason, I know not to get a dress in any color but white or black. I will not commit a fashion faux pas." She stated as he sighed.

"I'm sorry; it's just that Tommy is stressed out about this." He stated as she nodded.

"Don't worry, everything will be great." She said as she finished her pizza. "Did you remember to book your flight?" She asked grabbing another piece.

"For Kim's parents' vow renewal?" He asked as she nodded. "Yea I got them and I have it marked off on the calendar at work. No worries about me not being there."

"Good, you can show my all the sights in Paris." She suggested.

"Well I can show you the new office space and the hotel where I stayed." He said. "I didn't have time to see anything unless it was in between the two."  
"Okay so we can see them together then." She said.

"What about the actual ceremony?" He asked as she smiled.

"There will be time, don't worry." She said before taking a drink. "Come on; let's go find something on TV." She said standing up. He stood up and followed her into the den. He couldn't wait until they were in Paris and saw the sights.

XXXX

_One Month Later_

Trini sat back and listened to Kim's closing statements and was impressed. Kimberly had stepped up her game and was delivering an Oscar worthy speech. As Kim sat down she looked over at the jury and wondered what they thought. She hoped they wouldn't be out too long.

"Okay you have heard both sides, now I caution you to review all the evidence and discuss the matter thoroughly." The judge said addressing the members of the jury. "It must be a unanimous decision whether to convict or not." He said as they nodded. "Now you are dismissed to discuss the case and all the evidence." He said as they stood and left the room.

"All rise." The bailiff said as everyone else stood up.

"Court is in recess until the jury comes back with a decision." The judge said before leaving the room. Rita was taken back into custody where she would stay until the verdict was reached. Everyone slowly left the courtroom, they were each wondering how long this was going to be.

"Are you heading back to the office?" Trini asked as she fell into step beside Kimberly.

"No, I have to go pick up my dress from Katherine before heading to my hair and make-up appointment." Kim replied.

"You still don't have your dress?" Trini asked as they made their way down the stairs and outside. She had her dress for a month now and thought that Kimberly would too. It wasn't like her to leave it until this late.

"Don't worry; I am going there as soon as I get into my car. You are starting to sound like Tommy." She said with a smile. "I've got this under control." She promised.

"It's just that I find it rather odd that it has taken Katherine this long to make your dress. I can also see why your husband is concerned since this is his first real test as the new CEO." Trini stated as they walked over to their cars that happened to be side by side.

"Well it's only been a month since I met up with her to discuss it for her to design. It does take some time to create a custom dress." Kim explained as she unlocked her doors and threw her briefcase into the passenger seat.

"I guess you're right, it's just that I've never seen you cut it this close before." Trini mentioned. She really hoped that Katherine wasn't trying to screw up this night for Kimberly and Tommy. She didn't really trust the woman since Tommy had broken up with her to marry Kimberly. The woman couldn't be that happy about it. Kim had told it wasn't what she thought but she still wasn't sure.

"I do have a back-up dress in case the one that Katherine made him isn't that good." Kim said as Trini sighed. She was happy Kim did have a dress.

"I can't wait to see what Katherine comes up with. I have seen some of her work and it's good. I just wonder if she is being a little sneaky about the fact that you are married to Tommy." Trini said as Kim shook her head.

"No, I'm very sure that she doesn't care that I am married to Tommy." Kim said. "She is actually engaged to Billy." She supplied as Trini's mouth dropped. "I'm not lying." She said when she saw Trini's look.

"Wow that is just insane." Trini muttered thinking that it was very fast to already be engaged so soon after dating Tommy but then again Tommy was already married so logic didn't really apply. Was it the reason that Tommy had broken up with her? This was so messed up.

"I know but I really do have to go." Kim said as Trini. "Make sure that you are there with Jason on time." She said as Trini nodded before she got in her car and shut the door.

Trini watched as Kim pulled out of her parking space. Tonight would be interesting to say the least.

XXXX

"Okay everyone except for a select few has been sent home to get ready for tonight. You might want to go ahead and leave as well." Jason said walking into Tommy's office.

"I will in about an hour. I have a few more things that I want to finish up first." Tommy stated as Jason sat down. "Have you heard from the girls to see how court went?" He asked without looking up.

"Yea they just got out. Trini is on her way home to start getting ready while Kim is on her way to pick up her dress." Jason relayed to him. "Seriously you just need to leave whatever you are working on. You cannot be late tonight." He said knowing.

"I won't be late, don't worry." Tommy promised as he made notes on whatever he was working on.

"Okay but I'm calling you in an hour for you to leave." Jason stated before leaving Tommy's office.

XXXX

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look?" Jason asked as he helped her out of the car. They had finally made it to the hotel. Traffic was bad tonight but they were still early so everything should be fine.

"Yes you did but I love hearing it." She said as she looped her arm through his. She was wearing a black strapless dress with rhinestones on it. "Is that Kimberly?" She asked as a car pulled up behind them. A woman stepped out in a pink dress.

"I don't think so since she is wearing pink. Kim knows this is a Black and White Ball." He stated as the woman moved closer.

"Jason, it is Kimberly." She whispered as Kimberly handed her keys to the valet.

"Jason, Trini." She called out. Trini watched her grab a bag from the back seat before walking towards them.

"Kimberly, what are you wearing?" Trini asked as she rushed over to Kimberly's side as Jason handed the valet his keys. He looked at Kim's dress and rushed to her side too while shrugging off his jacket.

"Here this will cover your dress." He said as she stepped back. He couldn't believe that she was wearing that dress.

"No, I'm fine." She said shaking her head.

"Kimberly what were you thinking?" Trini asked pulling her off to the side. "This is Tommy's big night and this stunt could ruin it for him." She whispered.

"Trini, its fine. Trust me." She stated as Trini groaned.

"Trust you when you are dressed like that?" Trini asked. Kim knew better than to do this. What was going on?

"Yes, trust me." Kim pleaded.

"Fine but we're not walking in with you." Trini stated.

"What? Why not?" Jason asked. "She is going to need support in that dress because I'm pretty sure that Tommy is going to kill her." He stated.

"It's fine, I can walk in by myself and Tommy is not going to kill me." Kim stated firmly. "Anyway you two go on and I will follow behind you."

"Okay if you say so." Jason said reaching for Trini's hand. He shot one last look at Kimberly before walking Trini through the doors and into the banquet room where the ball was being held.

"I can't believe she wore a pink dress." Trini whispered as they made their way into the room. "Tommy is going to be mad."

"Well I hope not but we will be here in case something does happen." Jason said. "Just relax." He whispered as he kissed her temple.

"Tommy just spotted Kimberly." She whispered.

"He doesn't look to mad." He commented. "In fact he looks amused." He said as he walked Tommy walk up to Kimberly. They shared a kiss and he wondered what they had said before kissing.

"Oh look at Kira, she is gorgeous." Trini muttered as Jason glanced around to see where Trini was looking at. He didn't see Kira at first until some people move to give him a clear view. She did look beautiful on Connor's arm as they walked into the room. He wondered if Kimberly had given them a ticket to tonight since she really seemed to like the young couple.

"Now why didn't Kim wear a dress like that?" He asked as Trini sighed. Kimberly would have looked beautiful in a white dress in the sea of black.

"Well it's Kimberly." Trini said as Jason nodded. "Anyway no one seems to be that upset over the fact that she is in a pink dress." She pointed out as Kira and Connor made their way over to them finally making it through the crowd.

"Uh is Kimberly wearing a pink dress?" Connor asked leaning in as Jason sighed. Connor had only been here a few minutes and had already spotted Kimberly.

"Yes she is." Trini replied with a smile. She really loved that Kimberly had taken this risk even if it was giving Jason heart palpitations at the moment. "Don't worry though it's all part of her plan." She stated.

"Well I think she looks great and very bold." Kira stated glancing over at Kimberly who was still by the auction table. "The press will all be writing about this event tonight to make the morning papers and I know that she will be the one featured." She commented.

"As long as it's all good press then that's fine." Jason muttered as Trini elbowed him swiftly in the ribs.

"Oomph." He groaned rubbing his side trying to take the sting out from Trini's hit.

"I don't think that the press would dare write anything bad about Kimberly especially since she looks that great." Kira said as Trini nodded looking squaring at Jason.

"I agree." Connor said. "Now where is the auction table so that I can check out what they have?" He asked changing the subject.

"Follow us; we haven't checked it out either." Trini said reaching for Jason's hand as Kira and Connor did the same. The two couples made their way over to the opposite end of the auction table from Kimberly.

XXXX

"You know Kim's stunt with the dress could have really backfired on you." Jason said as soon as he walked up to Tommy.

Turning around he saw that Trini was at Jason's side like she had been since they had walked in together. "I know." He said. "Did you know what color her dress was before tonight?" He asked looking at Trini. They were best friends so if anyone knew then it would be Trini. Kim confided in Trini on almost everything.

"No, not at all, she just picked the dress up this afternoon." She supplied as he nodded. "I don't even think she knew the color of the dress before she tried it on this afternoon." She added.

"Why is Kim talking to Skull?" Jason asked when he noticed who Kimberly was talking too. "She has never been comfortable around him." He commented watching them closely.

"Don't know just that he had walked over to her after Carter and Dana had left her side. It's weird too because he seems very anxious talking to her." Tommy stated.

"Well he does still have that crush on her so maybe that's it." Jason remarked.

"No, I don't think so." Trini said. "Look at Kim's body language; she is not happy with whatever he is saying to her." She pointed out as Tommy nodded.

"Yea I saw that but it can't be anything too terrible, I mean she is still sort of smiling." Jason said. "If she was that upset then I would think that fist would be flying." He mentioned as Trini rolled her eyes at his commented. He was right though, if Kimberly felt in danger or offended then she could protect herself.

"Well you never know with Skull." Tommy muttered when he noticed Kim finally moving away from Skull before walking towards him. "Let's go find out seats then." He said as she nodded. It didn't take them too long to get to their table since they had been standing near it.

Trini watched Kim slip out after dinner was finished only to come back moments later in a black dress. She now understood why Kim had worn the pink dress. She wanted to make a statement before the dress when up for auction. It was a good move and she wondered how high the dress would go and who would bid on it.

"Okay time to start the auction." The MC for tonight stated as the crowd shifted. This was always the exciting part of the ball that had everyone competing with each other to get those good items and to help raise more money for each item. Normally the items went for much higher than what they were worth but that was the best part.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


End file.
